


Courage and Honour

by OddmentsandTweaks



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of trauma, Ahk has claustrophobia, Ahk needs a hug, Ahk needs justice, All the museum inhabitants are BAMFS when pushed., All the museum inhabitants are protective of Ahk, Claustrophobia, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fear, Fear of doctors, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jed and Octavius are good friends to Ahk, Larry and Ahkmenrah-surrogate father-son relationship, Larry is a good dad, Lots of Ahk whump here, Medical Examination, Museum as a family, NATMBB, Needles, Nicky is a good little brother, Night at the Museum Big Bang Challenge, Non con medical examination, Rape/non con elements, Restraints, Sacajawea is a good sister, Teddy is protective, The museum looks out for Ahk, elements of torture, lots of comfort, natmbb fic, there will be a happy ending I promise, use of MRI's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddmentsandTweaks/pseuds/OddmentsandTweaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahkmenrah has been requested by a research facility to be examined for 5 days as part of a wider study program. Dr McPhee has reluctantly allowed this. Ahk doesn't really want to be studied but has no choice, the only comfort being that the tablet is staying at the museum. At the last minute however, unbeknownst to Ahk the tablet does join him. The lead scientist is thrilled at the prospect of working on a living pharaoh and proceeds to study Ahk for science in the worst ways possible...</p><p> </p><p>This is a NATMBB fic for the Night at the Museum Big Bang Challenge. </p><p>(Not part of the 'Treasured Collections' series whatsoever!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncomfortable Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for the Night at the Museum Big Bang Challenge. It's a much darker fic than I would usually write because I really wanted to challenge myself. Please be aware that this is categorically NOT a part of the 'Treasured Collections' series that I am also writing. This is a stand alone story in a separate universe (hence why none of my usual OC's appear here) so please do not read this assuming it is linked. I want to stress this since this is the darkest story I have ever written and I don't want there to be any crossover. I have tagged everything I can think of but if you think there is something missing please comment and let me know! 
> 
> Please heed all the warnings, I really don't want to upset anyone-chapter 3 will be the worst in terms of non-con content
> 
> This chapter has been very kindly beta'd by Reidluver (Thank you so much!)
> 
> Amazing art work has been done for this story by lunarcrown on tumblr and you can see it here; http://lunarcrown.tumblr.com/post/132256640289

At first it wasn’t so bad, the scientists (as they called themselves) were conducting research and since they had the opportunity to study an actual 4000 year old Egyptian in the flesh they were keen to find out all about him.

But they wouldn’t just take his word for anything. They had to see for themselves. Had to PROVE their findings. He tried to steel himself for another night. His fourth. He wanted to scream, to rage against the unfairness of it all.

He wasn’t even supposed to be awake for this! The tablet was meant to stay at the museum! Why was it here? There was no point in asking now. All he could do was endure. He was a Pharaoh, 4000 years old. He could withstand anything . He would keep his composure, his dignity intact.

Larry had told him last week (by Osiris was it only last week? It felt like years) that Dr McPhee had arranged for Ahk and some of his artefacts to be loaned to a research institute for a week to assist with a large scale Egyptology research project. Larry had vehemently objected but ultimately had no power to stop McPhee as he was ‘only the night guard and an expendable one at that.’

Ahk had nodded, sighing at the inevitability of his situation, though he was grateful the tablet wasn’t to be joining him, McPhee deeming it too precious to risk moving out of the museum. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with the university professors-the last one had been the one to lock him up after he stopped being useful. 54years. Ahk repressed a shudder, dwelling on terrible memories wouldn’t help. He was a pharaoh and he could at least face this next trial with dignity.

Larry helped to re-wrap him with a little help from Nicky and his history textbook making sure to leave enough wiggle room for Ahk to free himself easily. They timed it so it was only 5 minutes till sunrise before they had to help Ahk inside his hated sarcophagus. As much as he knew this was only temporary Ahk couldn’t help the sharp gasp that escaped his lips, it was too close to so many nights, those nights when he thought he’d be trapped forever.

“Hey,” Larry smiled at him, “you’ll be fine, back before you know it! We’ll have soccer game when you get back and I’m sure Nicky will have a load of new music for you to make our ears melt!”

Ahk grinned, grateful for Larry’s attempt at light heartedness.  “You hear that Nicky?,” the Pharaoh called out. “As much ear melting music as you can find!”

“Sure thing Ahk!” The boy beamed while Larry mock groaned.

“Larry-” he began more quietly.

“It’s okay, I’ll finish up the wrapping after sun up.”

Ahk nodded in wordless gratitude, breathing out a slow steadying breath he knew no more.

******

He came to in a rush, the familiar blackness surrounding him utterly. He was back. Well that hadn’t been so bad, he couldn’t  wait to hear what Nicky had found for him. Excited as he was he didn’t stop to listen to his surroundings before escaping his accursed tomb. He was back at the museum with his friends he had no need to be cautious.

Pushing off the lid he sat up, eager to stretch his cramped muscles.

“Well that was something I was certainly not expecting.” spoke an unfamiliar voice.

Too late Ahk realised his mistake, he was still in the research facility everything a stark, unfriendly white.

“Now how did you get there? Is this some sort of prank? The museum trying to make fools of us?”

At the growing annoyance in the man’s voice Ahk reacted purely on his protective instincts. “Of course not, I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of a fourth king. Pleasure to meet you.” He offered his bandaged hand in greeting as he’d seen Teddy do. He would not allow the museum or his friends to be thought ill of!

“How can you speak English? Shouldn’t you be speaking Egyptian?” asked other incredulous white coated man.

“I can if you wish, however I was under the impression it was polite to speak a language most people know.” Ahk smiled as winningly as he could, it was an unsettling environment to wake up in, the surroundings cold and the air sterile. No comforting scent of leather or wood.

“But how can you be speaking like that?”

“He’s an actor they’ve sent us as a joke, McPhee, the selfish-”

“I am no actor!”

“Then why are you British?”

“I was in Cambridge a while.”

“Aha! See! To study no doubt.”

“If you let me continue," Ahk spoke with a calm authority which made the older of the two scientists bristle, "I was the one studied, myself and my exhibit was studied for a while at Cambridge and I learned there. The professor at the time taught me English in return for my translations of hieroglyphs.”

“I don’t believe this.”

“I assure you I am as real as you are.”

“Prove it, what does this say?”

Ahk easily read out the cartouche in Egyptian and English.

“He could have learned to read those at university!”

Ahk was trying to think of something else he could do to prove himself when he caught the cold glint in the eye of what he assumed to be the leader of the group. He’d clearly thought of something and sure as Nut gave birth to sun each morning Ahkmenrah was not going to like it. He swallowed, mustering every scrap of courage he had.

“We could radiocarbon date him.” A nasty smirk spreading across the leader, it was almost familiar. “All we’d need is a tooth.”

Ahk started backwards. “That is barbaric! Torturing me won’t prove anything.”

“On the contrary, we can check if you are really are Ahkmenrah fourth king of a fourth king or just some college kid paid to make a fool of us. Bones and teeth don’t lie my friend, unlike you...”

He was in the hands of a madman.

“Canopic jars!” Ahk scrabbled desperately for something to forestall this nightmare.

“What?”

“My organs are in canopic jars somewhere in Egypt, surely practitioners such as yourselves have methods to see into a body without touching it.”

“He does have a point, Professor. We could use the MRI scanner. It’ll save a lot of mess.”

The older man sighed. “A good point Patrick.” He turned back to Ahk. “Well my boy we have a visit to make. Bring a gurney, I don’t want to remove the bandages yet, we can arrange the x-rays at the same time.”

“X-rays?” This didn’t sound promising.

“A machine that means we can look at your bones” explained the other scientist.

“Don’t encourage him, I am still convinced this is all an act set up by that buffoon McPhee.”

The gurney turned out to be a padded wheeled table. “I can walk you know,” Pointed out Ahk, trying to be helpful, although really he just didn’t like being in so vulnerable a position, “just lead me to our destination. “

“And risk you running off? Not likely!”

“But I don’t even know where I am! I can’t exactly run off when I don’t know where I’m going.”

“That’s beside the point, you could be wrapped in 4000 year old bandages and I am not taking the risk they could be damaged.” With that two strong assistants carefully hauled Ahk out of the sarcophagus and placed him on the surface, he was strapped down instantly with frightening efficiency.

“This is highly unnecessary!” he protested.

“Oh this is most necessary,” Sneered the older man, “I don’t believe a word you’re saying and the second I can prove you’re just some college brat the faster I can turn you over to the police and deal with that rat McPhee.”

Ahk was wheeled along several corridors, he tried counting the light fittings to give him an idea of how far they were going whilst trying to contain his rising apprehension. Finally they reached a large room with a machine that seemed to dominate the room. It looked like one of Nicky’s star ships.

“What in the name of Ra is that?!” He couldn't help the not of panic creeping into his voice, he HATED enclosed spaces and that had a suspicious looking tunnel in it.

“Cute. I’m still not buying it.”

“I’m not asking you purchase anything” came the cool reply as Ahk desperately tried to mask his rising fear.

The leader grabbed Ahk’s face, pulling him close. “I don’t appreciate your tone boy.”

“Nor I yours.” Ahk refused to back down, he had been a ruler of a kingdom and he had been perfectly polite thus far, the least the other man could do was reciprocate. The man squeezed harder. “Well smart-ass, this is the MRI we’re going to give you a nice, thorough scan.”

Ahk refused to rise to the insult, keeping his voice calm and inquisitive, “How?”

One of the other men answered before the leader could sneer a response, “We just lay you on there and you stay very still. The bed moves inside the machine and the scanners inside will be able to look inside you and take pictures, they we’ll see if you really are who you say you are.”

“Inside there? There’s no more room in there than my sarcophagus!”

“So you’ll be used to it. Up you get.”

Ahk was unceremoniously hauled up and dumped down onto the bed. The leader got in his face once again. “This machine only works if you are very, very still. If you mess around, move, or try anything clever I will return to plan A. There is a dentist I can and will use if you do not cooperate. Do you understand me?”

Ahk wasn’t stupid, nor did he have any desire to enrage the man any further. Once they believed him this misunderstanding would surely be put right. 

“Perfectly.”

“Good. Now lie down.”

Ahk shuffled slightly to get into a better position then slowly lowered himself.

“That’s it, hands by your sides and breathe slowly. Remember. Don’t. Move.”

Ahk didn’t reply focusing instead on preparing himself. He hated small spaces at the best of times. Remember what Larry taught you he chided himself. ‘It’s only for a little while not the whole night.’

The bench moved.

Ahk jumped, startled at the sudden movement.

“I said stay still!”

“My apologies, I wasn’t expecting that.” His heart was pounding like Rexy on his chases but he refused to let it show. He forced himself to calm down. The bench continued to move as it carried him into the narrow tube. The very dark narrow tube. He took in a deep breath and slowly released it. He would endure.

_1 pizza, 2 tea, 3 soccer, 4-_

Light suddenly engulfed him.

“Ah!” He couldn’t help the gasp of shock.

“It’s just the scanners activating now stay still and be quiet!”

The light grew stronger and stronger. Ahk had to shut his eyes but it hardly made any difference, it was like the light was trying to burn into his very soul. He gritted his teeth, all of which he intended to keep. Ominous whirring, humming and clicking noises surrounded him. Like being trapped in a scarab nest, though thankfully no actual bugs could swarm his skin. Not like last time.

It took all his might to keep his concentration, sweat beginning to bead on his brow.

_‘34 ice hockey, 35 jelly, 36 ice cream, 37 reading’_ \- the list went on and on. Larry had taught him the trick when he was first released and reluctant to return to his tomb, fearful that had been his one night of freedom and he was doomed to be contained again. Larry had told him that all he needed to do when he was waiting for the sunrise was to count up slowly and after every number say or think of something he liked. A kind gesture that got him through the first uncertain weeks, eased him back into sleep of the day and calmed him when he awoke, he still used the ritual of counting to 10 most days so he didn’t leap out too vigorously. Dear Ra did he wished he had followed it this night. He was paying for it now though.

He was up to 600 and beginning to run out of ideas. There was only so many fruits, books or names and colours of sweets he knew. He’d fair invented some for sure by this point. And yet they kept him still.

‘ _950 honey (for the 30 th time), 951 snow (for the 47th time), 952 The museum (196th time),  953 Nicky’s music  (207th time), ...’_

By the time he reached 3600 he was ready to kick the machine apart, screaming all the while. How he wished he had the ability to grow green and fearsome like Nicky’s current favourite comic book character.

He’d heard angry murmurings on and off but it was drowned out by the noises of the machine. He had tried to make out some of them out but there was no pattern. Just as he had begun to get used to them the noises changed in pitch or intensity. He redoubled his efforts to remind himself of pleasant things. He’d started going through the words of songs he and Nicky liked to listen to, though he had to repress the memories of the bouncier ones, he didn’t want to tempt himself into moving. He and Nicky could be rather loud and exuberant when left to their own devices.

He’d got half way through the words to ‘Pencil full of lead’ when the lights shut off.

A cry caught in his throat as the bench he was on started to move.

Oh Thank Ra! It was over! He had endured! He stayed still until it stopped entirely, Ahk didn’t trust the man not to make good on his threat yet.

“You can open your eyes now.” He paused, considering, “I am professor Grainsborough, it is a pleasure to meet you, Pharaoh.”

 

 

 

 

 Ahk wakes up in the facility... (This is fantastic artwork by Lunarcrown on Tumblr, done for the NATM Big Bang Challenge)

 

There are more for this chapter but after trying to upload them SIX times and to have them not show up on the finished chapter I'm going to link you guys to the rest of them here!

"All we'd need is a tooth"  & "I don't buy it"

Again all this is amazing art work is done by the fantastic Lunarcrown who is awesomely talented! You can find her here to tell her how fantastic she is! >>>>

[ "Lunarcrown" ](http://lunarcrown.tumblr.com/)

 


	2. Into the Lion's den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahk is in the clutches of a scientist who is keen to find out all about him. Things go from bad to worse very quickly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to everyone who’s left kudos so far and to anyone who's read this at all! I can’t tell you how nervous I am about posting this so any encouragement is vastly appreciated. 
> 
> As note of warning, if needles and blood removal as a medical procedure squick you this is not the chapter for you, as it is described in fairly lengthy detail towards the end of this chapter.
> 
> Things are going to get a lot worse for Ahk before they get better, but I promise all of you this does have a happy ending!
> 
> This chapter is again very kindly beta'd by Reidluver who has been a lifesaver.

He thought it would be better from there. They knew who, or rather what, he was now. Surely he could help them like those at Cambridge and be done with it.

At first it wasn’t so bad.

They asked him lots of questions.

Lots.

But he was careful to avoid mentioning the others. There was no way he’d risk them and he was not stupid enough to think that animated wax and plastic would not also intrigue these ‘scientists’.

First they took him, still in his bandages, to another large machine. Ahk mentally braced himself. Never had he been more grateful to Larry for not insisting his legs be bound as they should have been. He could at least walk around unhindered very much as he had done on the first night of his release in the museum.

“Don’t worry,” reassured the other scientist, ‘Patrick’ Ahk thought, reminding himself, it was important to learn names, names won you trust, “it’s not a scanner like the last one. You still have to lie still but you don’t need to be fully encased, just laying down is fine.”

“You don’t need to explain all the details, we’re wasting time,” snapped the lead scientist gruffly. 

“On the contrary,” Ahk spoke smoothly, “I found that extremely helpful, thank you. New technology is fascinating.”

“You’ll see more of it I assure you,” the stern man promised. 

Ahk decided to ignore both him and the cold pit of fear that was beginning to open up in his belly.

“Just lie still for me, this won’t take long. We’re just taking pictures of your bones.”

True to his word, it did not take too long, plus Ahk wasn’t encased in a horrendous metal tube this time. He could cope. He concentrated on his breathing, resuming his counting challenge. He made it to 1,800 before being told they were done with him.

That hadn’t been so bad. Maybe this wouldn’t be too terrible an experience. All might be well if he was careful not to infuriate the irritable (and frankly scary man) if Ahk had been willing to accept the man’s casual threats of brutality were something he believed that he would carry out utterly and completely. Ahkmenrah wasn’t prideful enough to risk incurring wrath unnecessarily.

Once the X-ray’s were complete they unwrapped him. Never before had he been more grateful that he always took care to retain his undergarments even when wrapped, he personally had no issue with nudity since he’d grown up in a hot country and it was rather the norm to be at least partially unclothed however, there was a time and a place. They asked questions of the binding process, asked why his linens were unmarked with spells to which he’d replied politely that as he was a pharaoh, the spells had been carved in gold and included within his bandages though they had probably been stolen a long time ago. As it was he actually knew the spells, the mains ones at least but they’d never worked for him, he’d tried on his darkest nights to incant, to make the journey across the worlds but he’d never succeeded, the Gods didn’t listen to failures. Or at least, that’s what he assumed.

 After he’d been unwrapped they proceeded to conduct what they called a medical examination. They bade him sit on a table whilst they tested various aspects of his physicality. In truth, Ahkmenrah had never cared for physicians. He disliked the usual demeanour of knowing more than him and wielding the power of life and death over others. If he was truly honest he was afraid of what they could do with their knowledge, with their tools. During his reign he’d encouraged the teaching of hundreds for the welfare of his people but he himself did not like to be treated.

At first it was not so terrible.  Patrick, the physician conducting the examination at least granted him the courtesy of explaining each procedure.

Patrick tested his eyes carefully; shining lights that made him blink, asked him to follow the movements of objects, then identify colours, shapes, and English alphabet letters. They had him read increasingly small scripts of words, and placed lenses in front of him gauged in different shades and focuses.

Next they had him stare into a machine that apparently could take pictures of the insides of his eyes and blew a small puff of air into each eye. They didn’t warn him at first and he startled, earning a growl from the lead scientist but manage to remain still for the next attempt.

Physicians had clearly become as fiddly as the technology itself.

This was going to be trying.

They pronounced him to have excellent vision, something called 20/20

“Is that all you need?” he asked, still polite. “Only, I could have merely told you my eyesight was good and save you the trouble.”

“We need to investigate properly. Science has come a long way since your time and we need to be able to prove our findings.”

“So you will not just take my word for it?”

“I wish we could but-” He was cut off by the lead scientist speaking over him.

“But that’s not how it works here Pharaoh, you’re ours now and I intend to be as thorough as I can.”

Ahkmenrah swallowed his retort, he belonged to no one! But there was something in the man’s eyes he mistrusted, there was a look of Kah in him, a glint of madness. The sooner he co-operated the better surely? He was NOT theirs, he was himself and if he belonged anywhere now it was at the museum with his friends. But he was only on loan to these people for five days, better to make it easy for everyone. They couldn’t do too much to him since, well, he was already dead and they seemed genuinely interested in learning from him. Maybe once they’d concluded these physical examinations they could get on to the real business of learning from each other via discussion? That was how these things worked wasn’t it? Larry was always in favour of discussion and talking to encourage all the exhibits to get to know one another better. He would endure their little pokes and prods for the sake of the museum. He certainly didn’t want to bring it or Larry as their guardian into disrepute.

“Now, I am going to check your hearing. Don’t be alarmed at the tool, it just allows me to look inside for signs of infection.” 

Ahk decided not to point out that the magic preserved his health as well as his life during the nights, he was not going to give them any more cause to investigate him. Better to be declared healthy and leave it at that.

He shivered slightly as the metal touched his skin. It was a strange sensation of having something sliding carefully into his ear. He prayed they would know when to stop.

Before long the other ear was treated in a similar fashion. They had him listen to various sounds, eyes closed and asked to raise a hand when he heard something or could no longer hear anything. It was all rather tedious really but not too unpleasant. It was nice to be confirmed that he was in fact in good health officially he supposed, trying hard to find a positive to the whole situation.

He would have asked a lot more questions about the processes and the manner of tests, however the lead scientist, Grainsborough seemed to grow more hostile with every question and Ahkmenrah knew when to stop. He did not like to court danger unnecessarily if he could help it. He was rather in the lion’s den and he determined to have a better understanding of everything before he unwittingly provoked the situation. Fight when it mattered and not before.

“Can you please open your mouth?”

“Why?” he asked before he could stop himself, frightened at the idea that they were still planning to extract a tooth.

“It’s a very good way of assessing health. I just want to look at your teeth and tongue and the back of your throat. Is that alright?”

“Perfectly.”

“Thank you.”

At least Patrick was courteous. He had kind eyes, thought Ahk, and gentle hands. He opened his mouth dutifully, unsurprised to see his attendant wield a small mirror on a metal wand. He carefully tipped Ahk’s head back slightly as he moved the dentist tool around the inside of the pharaoh’s mouth. “I’m going to use my fingers now, okay?”

“If you must.”

“Yes, he must.” Snapped Grainsborough

Gloved fingers replaced tool, pulling gently on his lips to show his gums, touching his teeth. This was entirely unpleasant but he endured even if it meant he felt like livestock being inspected before market. He didn’t expect the full respect one should be afforded as a pharaoh. His time at Cambridge and 54 years locked in a box had disabused him of the concept thoroughly; however, he did not take kindly to being man-handled, there was a limit to everyone’s patience.

The fingers retreated quickly much to Ahk’s relief, to be replaced by a small, flat stick that pressed his tongue down as a light was shone into the back of his throat.

“Please say ‘Ah’.”

“Ah.”

“And again.”

“Ah.”

“Once more.”

“AH.”

“Excellent, thank you, all healthy and in full working order.”

“Yes, I was aware thank you.”

“It’s impressive,” Patrick pushed on as though Ahkmenrah hadn’t spoken, “you can tell from your teeth you’re of noble birth, your teeth are very much intact, not ground down at all yet.”

“No, the bread at the palace was from finely milled flour, I was working on encouraging improvement for flour production during my reign.” 

“A noble cause. Now I am going to listen to your chest and try to hear your heartbeat. I know you have a heart remaining at least from the scans we completed.”

“Yes, we keep them to show Osiris in the hall of two truths so he may weigh our hearts to find us worthy of entering the afterlife.”

“Confession is much easier.”

“Confession?”

“Ah, of course you wouldn’t be familiar with the Christian religion would you?” Commented Grainsborough with an air of superiority (As it was Ahk actually had a pretty decent grasp on most of the religions followed in the museum, he might not believe in them but his friends did and he respected them dutifully. Non-belief did not excuse ignorance or rudeness but he had a feeling it might, in this instance, pay to just play along)

“Well in some ,” The lead scientist explained, “a confession of your sins will grant you absolution of your sins in this life so long as a penance is undertaken. A far better, easier solution.”

“I see.”

“Anyway, enough of that,” sniffed Grainsborough, “you’re not here to discuss religion Ahkmenrah. Carry on Patrick.”

That rang warning bells in Ahk’s ears, why would they not want to speak to him about religion, it was such a core part of his reign and culture. He was still nervously wondering about that so much that he missed Patrick’s next words.

“Right, now this won’t hurt, it’s a stethoscope.” He put the buds into his ears, pressing the flat piece to Ahk’s chest. It was cold, unexpectedly so. Ahk flinched in surprise.

“Now what’s the matter?” huffed Grainsborough, annoyed at another seemingly delay.

“Nothing at all I just wasn’t expecting it to be cold.”

“Wait, you can feel that?” The lead scientist seemed surprised by the fact.

“Of course I can.” Answered Ahk, puzzled, “I am human am I not?”

“Not really, you’re dead. I don’t know what you are.” Admitted Grainsborough

“I can assure you at the moment I am very much alive.”

“So you say.”

“The fact I am speaking at all is not proof enough for you?”

“Watch your attitude.” Cautioned the lead scientist.

Ahk frowned slightly in confusion, “I am sorry but I don’t understand your hostility, I am being perfect reasonable.”

“Did you speak to your subjects like this?”

“Yes, from kitchen child to advisor.”

“Now we know you can’t be real. No one in power, certainly not from your time treated their subjects with courtesy.” 

“Each ruler has their own traits, just because I was in power did not mean people did not deserve my respect. They had it on principle of being by my subjects and only lost it through their own actions.”

“Fascinating. Even now you deem yourself better than us.”

“Hardly, I was merely answering-”

“Tell me, living pharaoh, do you bleed?” He asked so sincerely, so earnestly. The steel in his voice bit viciously into Ahk’s soul. 

He was in so much trouble. This had turned a direction he would never have conjured in his deepest nightmares, could he try to talk his way of this? “I-”

“Let’s find out shall we?” The energy of the man changed instantly. All of sudden the mask slipped, revealing the cold-hearted predator beneath.

Ahk threw himself backwards trying to get the bed between him and what was rapidly becoming a very dangerous mad man.

“I assure you, I have no quarrel with you. I will answer your questions and accept your physical study of me to conclude but there is no reason to force me!”

“Oh but on the contrary, I have so much to learn from you. You can help with my studies, forwarding my work exponentially; however, since you are so alive and full of testable DNA I fear you’ll not submit willingly to my investigations. One as prideful as yourself that is, some of the procedures may prove a little uncomfortable to a subject that can feel.” 

Real, visceral terror pooled in Ahk’s non-existent belly.

He refused to show it on his face.

 _Escape!_ His instincts screamed. _Escape! Run!_

“Surely there is a lot to learn from discussion?” Ahk attempted reason despite his growing fear. “I am more than happy answer your questions about my culture. Is that not what you scholars of antiquity thrive on?”

“Oh of course, but getting evidence to back your words up is difficult. I need hard evidence and I can only gain that from things like your blood.”

“How can that tell you anything of the land I come from?” Panic was rising fast. The gleam in this man’s eyes was growing. “Blood is blood!”

“Oh blood yields secrets all of its own. Let me show you.”

_Now or never._

Ahk shoved the bed as hard as he could, slamming it into the mad academic and knocking him to the floor. He quickly leaped for the door as the other man, Patrick, watched in horror. The door burst inwards as burly security men poured into the examination room, reacting to the sudden commotion. Ahk fought gamely, doing his ancestors and old instructors proud but there was one of him and four of them.

And they were armed.

He held out for as long as he could, desperately trying to keep focused on one opponent whilst blocking the others from attack but the room was small, too small to make full use of his lean frame and trained muscles.

He made them suffer though.

He fought tooth and nail.

In the end it was truncheon to the head along with several shocks from the stun batons that finally subdued him.

When Ahk woke up he was strapped securely to a bed, head pounding with the nightmare vision of the professor sneering at him. Try as he might he couldn’t free himself.

“Aha, back with us I see.” The look of triumph on the man’s face made Ahk want act in an extremely un-Pharaohlike manner and spit at him. “Excellent, that head of yours is harder than I thought. You’re just in time to witness some of our new manners of medical practice. We’re going to extract some of your clearly flowing blood, Pharaoh. Now pay close attention. Normally I’d do this in your arm, but since you’ve been difficult you need to learn your place and make those hands of yours behave. Patrick may have been the main expert in medical practice here but he has too many qualms, too many ethics. Fortunately for you, I did study medicine for a few years before refocusing my studies onto mortuary practices. I’m rather glad of it now.”

Grainsborough came toward him with some sort of tube, the narrow tip glinting wickedly.

Ahk struggled harder. “Why are you doing this?!”

“Oh my dear pharaoh, I simply wish to learn from you, willing or not. Now don’t struggle, this will only hurt more if you do.”

Ahk grit his teeth and kept trying.

 His right hand was seized, pinning it flat.

He was so focused on even that loss of movement he wasn’t expecting the strike across the face that made his teeth rattle in his jaw. “I told you to stop. Now.”

He was too surprised to respond, the pain flashing through him before being replaced by the pin-prick stab of the needle.

Ahk froze, biting back a yelp of pain, watching in horrified fascination as the needle was plunged deeper into his hand. The pain was as horrendous as it was unexpected. His whole body stilled for fear of breaking that terrible metal, leaving it to stab inside him forever. The large tube it was attached too began to withdraw, the plunger pulling back only to fill with a dark red liquid.

Ahk gasped in shock.

It was his blood. His own blood. They really were stealing it! He was transfixed, utterly horrified. His whole world became that rapidly filling vial. He fought his body’s urge to begin trembling, terrified it would shatter what remained in him.  He could see the vein bulge with the invader. Would they stab all the way through him? He’d had enough of being stabbed in life. It was a cruel joke that he was being subjected to it again in his afterlife. A sob caught at the back of his throat.

Why were they doing this?! Why?

“There. Not so bad eh?”

Easy for that monster to say, Ahk was still unmoving, hardly breathing as the hated vial and needle were laboriously removed from his throbbing hand. Ahk wasn’t sure if the process was really that slow or if it was just his mind torturing him further. What he was sure of was the searing pain left in its wake.

Another stab flashed across him as a small mat of cotton was pressed unceremoniously into his aching hand and taped in place.

“There, that’ll stop the bleeding.” Ahk didn’t dare move until the hateful vial was placed far away from him.

“Now we’re just getting started.” Sneered the scientist.

Ahk glared at his tormentor with all the courage and rage he had flooding him, snapping him out of his fear haze. “You’re not a man of science, you’re a barbarian!” Yelled the restrained Pharaoh, indignant and more than scared at this turn of events. He’d never felt so powerless. All this was so alien, and that they could and would steal so casually from him was enough to make his heart seize with terror.

“That’s hardly fair.” Grainsborough flashed a smile that would make an Asp freeze, “Let me show you just how scientific I can be.” He stepped aside to show the tools laid out neatly on the table behind him. They gleamed wickedly, brightly polished steel that looked like torture tools from this modern age, clean and spotless that had been fetched straight from the darkest dungeons of history. More needle tipped tubes, some filled with different coloured substances, wicked looking blades on slim silver handles. More tubes and thick wires he couldn’t hope to guess their meaning, a box with cables looked menacing from the corner, their white suckers giving it the look of nightmarish Octopus. There were things he did recognise though. Pliers, saws both long and circular bladed that were attached to thick wires, something that look more like a carpenter’s vice, more knives and even something that looked like a tourniquet.

Ahkmenrah felt his very soul freeze.

He offered a silent pray to his Gods to save him or fill him with enough to strength to make it through this week. It was all just a mistake, it had to be a mistake. Larry would realise he’d been given to a madman and he would come for him. They’d come for him wouldn’t they? His museum family.

They couldn’t, he knew they couldn’t. The tablet was with him. He was alone.

_‘Please make this a nightmare, please make this be a nightmare, please, please, please.’_

If only he could have known this wasn’t even the beginning of the horrors that awaited him.

 

**More Artwork!**

[ "I'm going to listen to your heart..." ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/de5e31554bd1f6ccc943a03716ab94cc/tumblr_nx2mv0IIXw1r78a0fo2_1280.jpg%20)

 

All this artwork is done by ["Lunarcrown"](http://lunarcrown.tumblr.com/)  for the NATM Big Bang Challenge-go and tell her how fantastic she is! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note that I am not in any way experienced or connected to the medical profession-all mistakes are mine and anything that doesn't make sense please just chalk up to sadism on the part of Professor Grainsborough. 
> 
> I currently don't have any wifi at home so I am having to snatch it where I can and upload on the fly so I apologise for any and all sporadic uploads.


	3. Things are darkest before dawn…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahk has been at the mercy of Professor Grainsborough for the last four days where almost every part of him has been investigated, studied, tested and taken apart. His fifth and final night is about to begin, Ahk honestly can’t think of anything else they can do to him but he discovers very quickly, the worst is yet to come…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s been reading this so far, this is the worst chapter in terms of non-con content in the story, Ahk is tortured pretty badly here and he recalls some of the other things that have been done to him during his time at the facility. Pretty much all of the warning tags apply for this chapter-it is the darkest part of the story. 
> 
> If you don’t want to read all the whump here then you can skip this chapter-you’ll pick up the general gist in later chapters from Ahk himself. 
> 
> I’ve never written anything this dark before so I would really like to hear what people think. 
> 
> I can’t stress enough that whilst this is all very horrible it WILL have a happy ending (I couldn’t write anything like this if it didn’t!) 
> 
> This chapter is unbeta’d so any and all mistakes are mine alone!

_‘Please Ra, please let this be over, please let me be back in the museum. Please. Please deliver me from this monster. I don’t know what I did for fate to demand such penalties but I swear to you I am sorry. Please, SAVE ME._ ’ The prayer was now something of a mantra, it, in a twisted way had itself become a comfort given the regularity which he repeated it to himself.

“Wakey wake, rise and shine golden boy.”

Ahk had to swallow his scream, he refused to be broken so early in the day, he was a Pharaoh for Ra’s sake!

“Ahkmenrah, there’s no point pretending, we’ve got a lot to get through today besides you’re fully fleshed again, I can see that you’re breathing and is that a glisten of moisture under those lids of yours? I don’t know what you’re so worked up about, you’ll like what we’ve got planned for today, I guarantee."

It was now or never, he knew it was futile, especially since they’d taken to binding his hands but by Ra he would fight! Judging where the Professor was leaning over him Ahk’s eyes flew open as he lurched up suddenly swinging his bound hands at the man’s face. The momentum knocked the professor to the floor as Ahk sprang to his feet, he leapt clear of the sarcophagus and bolted for the door.

He managed to get it open, charging down the hallway, desperate to find a way out he tried several other doors to no avail, all locked, all imprisoning him. He shoulder barged another white-coated fiend as he crashed through another room, just somewhere to hide to remove his bonds would be enough.

Splintering, white hot pain broke across him, as though he’d been struck by the lightening he’d seen out of the window at the museum, beneath it all he could feel two prongs, sticking into his shoulder like knives and he knew no more.

***

“Quite the escape artist aren’t we?”

Words floated across Ahk’s consciousness before he fully registered what was happening.

Escape? ESCAPE! He’d been escaping. Then pain and then nothing. What had they done to him this time?

He came to with a start, pain streaking through his shoulder as he found himself strapped to an examination bed with the professor leaning over him, a bruise blossoming on his jaw, “Very impressive, you would have survived the hed-seb festival for certain.” He paused, lip curling cruelly, “If you’d lived that long. Now where were we? Yes, this is the last day we have the pleasure of your company Ahkmenrah so we’re just going to take a few more samples from you.”

Ahk stared at his tormentor coolly trying not to show the joy that he would soon be out of here. They had already done so many terrible things to him. What could possibly be worse than yesterday?

“So soon?” He managed in his politest manner, “And what samples?”

“Well, I did try to extend your visit however McPhee was adamant on getting you back on time so return to New York you shall. As for samples, oh nothing much, just some more blood, some cerebral -spinal fluid and other things.”

“Oh well, that’s a shame.” His voice dripping with sarcasm, “Shall we get on with it then?” There was no point trying to get out of this, they were already angry at his escape attempt, he didn’t want to do anything that would jeopardise his return home-he had no doubt the Professor would do anything and everything to prolong this study.

“That’s the spirit my boy, now hold still.”

Ahk steeled himself, used to this procedure by now, he wasn’t scared the needle would break off in him anymore but it still hurt especially since the Professor never liked to use the same place twice. He gritted his teeth as the empty syringes plunged towards his arms.

After three vials were filled the Professor sat back, pleased. “There, not so hard was it?”

“No, not at all” Ahk spat out, “although it’s not as if I could make it difficult bound as I am.”

“Well with your physical prowess your highness I simply couldn’t take the chance.”

“I understand completely.” Ahk just about managed to keep the bite from his voice.

“Good. Now for the next few samples we’re going to need you to change position.”

“And why, restrained as I am, it this not good enough?” Ahk enquired, voice as smooth as steel trying to hide his real emotions from the hateful scientist.

“Because we’ll be taking samples from your neck and back.”

“What?!”

“Oh it’s not a difficult procedure, but since you’ve made my day uncomfortable I’m afraid I can’t offer you any kind of anaesthetic this time.”

Ahk stared daggers. “You’re a monster.”

“No, that would be you, the mummy that comes to life at night.  What I am is top of my field and I get results, by any means necessary. And you have put us to a lot of extra expense, we’ve had to bring in people from other departments, the surgery staff you have already met.” Try as he might Ahk couldn’t repress the shudder that racked through him. That had been yesterday, they were fascinated at the fact he didn’t have any internal organs as proved by the scan on the first night. They’d forced a slim wired camera down his throat first to make sure he was as empty as he appeared.

He had awoken already strapped down that night including his head so he’d been powerless to stop them as they wielded the camera. Even more so, he’d been utterly powerless to stop them when they held their knives. He was still ashamed he gave in to screaming when they began to cut his ribs open, thrashing as much as he could and begging for mercy. It had been so degrading, he was not fit to be called Pharaoh, and he should have endured. But they were using shears and he couldn’t stop screaming. In the end the ones torturing him ordered his pain be nullified as it was making it hard for them to work. He wasn’t brave enough to resent the reprieve.

The urge to break down at the memory was almost overpowering but he forced himself to focus on the here and now, he had to be ready for whatever the professor threw at him next.

The Professor carried on regardless of Ahk’s rather obvious distress, “But the people today are from the general medical unit.”

“It’s always nice to meet new people.” deadpanned Ahk with as much courage as he could muster. He had to try to show a brave front. It was all he had left.

“Indeed. Now be a good chap and play nice with these people. I should stress if you struggle whilst they are draining fluid from your spine they might accidentally cripple you.”

Ahkmenrah’s eyes widened with fear. He had no doubt that the detestable man spoke true, he’d been on enough battlefields to see the damage a back injury could cause. And he had no idea if the tablet could fix that properly, flesh was one thing but he had no idea if that sort of injury could be fixed, maybe in theory but he was not about to court chance, if he could no longer move then he’d never get out of his sarcophagus again.

He HATED this! He’d never felt so completely helpless and the casualness of the threats made him believe them all the more. Damn them. Damn them to the lowest pits of the underworld. May Osiris cast their hearts to the devourer and leave them hounded by demons for the rest of eternity.

The orderlies, large humourless men came for him, ready to hold him down, pliant for the next torture on the professor’s list. Ahk made his face a mask, a mask of stoical fortitude. He stared them down the picture of enduring defiance. He would not let on that he was a hair’s breadth from cracking, from letting the tears fall. From begging for mercy, for pity even. He didn’t want to be hurt anymore, he wanted it to stop. He just wanted to go home.

He clenched his jaw to stop himself from screaming as the hands touched him, hard and clamping. It took everything he had not to fight back, knowing it would only make the whole thing so much worse for himself. It was already bad but he knew now, without a shadow of a doubt, this man could make it a hundred-fold worse again. And honestly? Ahkmenrah didn’t think he could withstand much more. It shamed him to admit it, even to himself but he was at his limit, he would just go along with it and get returned when he was meant to. It was the only thing keeping him going now. Just survive the night.

The irony was not lost on him.

The hands moved him as effortlessly as a ragdoll. He didn’t help them, he didn’t need too and by Osiris he wasn’t going assist their torture of him.

He was held tight on his side, three large orderlies pinning him in place. He could feel the cool air on his back and couldn’t help shivering. With his back bare and vulnerable memories began stirring and writhing like snakes in his belly, he clamped down on them hard. He couldn’t afford to lose control not now, he couldn’t risk the consequences.

Something cold and wet was swiped over him unceremoniously, he startled at the sensation.

“Enough of that, it’s just the swab.” Snapped the professor, "we’re going to take several samples."

Ahk wasn’t sure if he was grateful or horrified that he couldn’t see what they were going to do to him. He flinched all the same when the needle pierced skin of his lower back.

“I said hold him!” He snapped at the orderlies, “Ahkmenrah, what did I say about moving? Too much and you will paralyse yourself. Stay. Still.”

Ahk’s jaw cracked with the pressure of gritting his teeth, the burning sensation of another hated needle sinking into him was nearly too much. He willed the tears to dry behind his closed eyes. It hurt so much. It was all he could do not to howl, instead concentrating on keeping his limbs still.

After an age he felt the hated thing being slowly withdrawn.

He let out a quiet sigh of relief.

“Now, for the next one there’s most likely best.” He was clearly indicating somewhere on Ahkmenrah’s back.

It took Ahk a moment to clear his enough to realise where they were aiming. “No!” He cried despite himself, “Please!  Not there, please! Anywhere but there!”

“Ah, a sensitive spot eh? I can see why. But I’m afraid between your shoulder blades is the best spot so too bad.” The needle sunk into his old scar tortuously, painstakingly, as the memories came crashing back. He had to choke back a sob.

“There we are, just one more”. Ahk barely heard him, muttering an old prayer his mother had taught him, focusing on the words, taking solace in their familiarity, his language giving him strength. He deliberately ignored the amount of needles they had sunk into him. Counting wouldn’t help him now.

“Now,” his head was seized firmly, “be a good boy for this one.” Ahk could sense the sharpness, brushing at the top of his neck before it plunged into the base of his skull. He bit down hard, teeth shaking under the presure, snorting out his pain he refused to scream, terrified opening his mouth would be the movement that would paralyse him.

Being moved back to original position

“One last thing”

Ahk not quite with it, in pain, mind swarming with the memories he’d tried desperately to forget, the feel of the knife, the contempt in the last words he’d ever heard. He was so focused on not falling apart he missed the words being spoken now, in his current hell.

Eyes that were swimming with both pain and horror just about registered the sight in front of the abused pharaoh. Grainsborough was holding a knife. After all his grandiose words of study and the betterment of people he was no better than the butcher that was his brother. Worse even. His brother didn’t try to hide his true nature.

Rage bloomed in Ahkmenrah’s belly, it was a cruel trick of the gods to have him murdered a second time by the same means. He wondered if this man was brave enough to stab him whilst facing him. It would be better than what his brother managed. If he was lucky, the magic may be undone if he were to be dispatched again like this and his suffering, finally, would be over. He didn’t want to die but it was a much better option than the alternative right now.

He struggled to make himself as upright as possible, determined to face his fate with as much dignity as he could manage.

“Is this how you finish me?” He spat with real derision, “A blade to belly? I thought you would be more original.” Ahk was getting far more practice at trying to cover his terror with scorn than he ever wanted. This was a hundred times worse than dealing with Kah.

“We’re not going to kill you Pharaoh, last night has proved we can’t anyway.” The way he was so nonchalant about last nights ‘study’ chilled Ahkmenrah to his very bones. Without a doubt this man was worse than any demon he’d ever heard stories about. “The device isn’t a knife, it’s not even sharp, it’s merely a tool for the procedure.”

What more could they do to him?! “What procedure?” asked Ahk, trying to keep his voice carefully neutral, “I thought you had taken all you needed.”

“There is one more collection of samples we need from you.”

“Then get it over with.”

“So eager, we shall momentarily although currently you are over-dressed.” Ahk’s eyes widened in horror at the Professor’s words, he was barely clothed as it was! “You, technician, please prepare him for this next round.”

“What?!” Before Ahk could truly process what had been said cruel fingers were pulling at his loin cloth. Ahk struggled furiously, all pretence at reserve abandoned as he fought in vain to defend himself, “Get off me! You have no right! Leave me alone! _Get away from me scarab whore_!” Cursing in Egyptian and English he battled with all he had.

“Come, come, boy don’t fight, this needn’t be hard for you.” Grainsborough mocked.

Despite his best efforts the fabric was undone and yanked away from him. Ahk bit down hard to stifle the scream of rage and fear refusing to let the terrified tears form. He would not give up his last shreds of dignity even if he was now trapped as bare as the day he was born.

“My, you are an impressive specimen.” Leered the man, lip curling up into an unpleasant smirk of approval.

With a supreme effort Ahk got his voice under control once again, resisting the urge to spit at the man, “What purpose can this possibly serve or are you just a sadist?”

“My dear boy have you learned nothing? All I do is for science and understanding. We need you like this as we require samples of your DNA,” he sighed at the confused look that spread over Ahk’s face. “How to explain so you may understand?”

Ahk bridled at the insult, the insinuation that he was stupid on top of everything else.

“We require the material you produce to create more pharaohs, the next generation. Do you understand?”

Ahk’s heart missed a beat as his none-existent stomach dropped in terror in dawning comprehension.

“But, but you can’t! That is, that’s sacred!”

“Maybe in your time but now we have means of extraction that avoids ritual. The tool I hold, helps with the extraction. It will be inserted into you to stimulate your prostate which will help you to produce the semen we need.” The man’s face morphed into a nasty sneer, “Especially if you are unwilling.”

Ahkmenrah didn’t entirely understand what he’d said but he got the gist. Never had the word ‘insert’ frightened him more. They were going to violate him in the worst possible way.   “No! I will not let you! It is forbidden!”

The Professor’s face darkened as his loomed over Ahk, “This is my lab boy and no one decides what is forbidden or not other than myself. I want these samples and I will have them. Besides,” taunted lazily, “how are you going to stop me?”

Ahk knew the struggling was futile, the straps were too strong and too tight but it didn’t stop him trying. This was worth fighting against, they’d already done terrible things to him but this?! This proposed violation was worse for him, worse than anything else he could stand. Pain he could accept but the humiliation? The degradation? What would his father think of him?

“Please don’t tire yourself out, you’re only prolonging the inevitable. The despicable academic placed a gloved hand on Ahk’s bare thigh, the threat loud and clear. He’d heard of this happening, whispers from the servants came back to him full volume. People taking partners by force, using whatever means to hurt, to cause pain in the worst, most intimate way possible. Absolute terror shot through him, stilling him unnaturally. Ahk swallowed, hating himself for what he was about to say but there was nothing else he could do, and there was no other escape.

“No!” He pleaded, hoping to Ra he wouldn’t be scorned by his Gods for his cowardice, “I beg you! Please! Please don’t do this!”

Grainsborough was completely unmoved at his subject’s deep distress, “There’s nothing to fear,” He looked over Ahk again like a hunter might his prey and added in an conciliatory manner, “it should be rather pleasurable if you relax.”

“No! It’s not right!” Ahk reared up as much as he could, redoubling his efforts to break free seeing that he was entirely doomed.

“Whether it is right or wrong is for the philosophers and ethic committees to discuss, I am merely collecting evidence and data. The things we could learn from your samples, DNA, genetics, health of your people and to compare to how we have changed as a species.”

“But you could learn all that from my blood!” Cried Ahk aghast, still trying to find something to reason with, utter desperation fuelling him, “You said so yourself, this is completely unnecessary!”

“I don’t think so, the proteins here can be extremely valuable. And your blood hasn’t yielded the results I was expecting.”

“But you’re stealing life!”

“Don’t be so dramatic. You are making a valuable contribution to science, it’s terribly noble of you.”

“Don’t mock my nobility,” snapped Ahk.

“My dear boy, I wouldn’t dream of it. Even restrained and unclothed as you are to a hospital bed I do not doubt your nobility. Now what does have you so worked up?” He questioned, looking for once genuinely curious, “obviously the lack of privacy I understand but is it the intimate nature of this procedure?”

“What?” The question made no sense to Ahk’s already panicking mind.

“Were you married?” That knocked him off balance, what did that have to do with anything?!

“Married?”

The professor huffed with impatience, “Is there an echo in here? Yes, married, before you died in Egypt.”

“N-no, I was yet to find a wife” Ahkmenrah admitted cautiously.

“And no partner to pass the time till then?”

“NO!” The young pharaoh was indignant, “It was not permitted, I was to remain pure according to my father and not sully myself with others until the right match was made. I kept my honour and upon his death I did not trust anyone enough to take them into my bed, not with my brother spreading his poison throughout court.”

“Aha, well this shall be a new experience for you then, just relax and it shall be over soon.” He turned to the masked technician, “make sure you get several samples, I don’t want any mistakes,” he paused to look at the stricken pharaoh, “oh and make sure the stimulator is well lubricated, the boy is inexperienced after all.” With that he turned on his heel and left.

Ahk struggled valiantly, trying to back up as much as he could, “please, by all that is sacred don’t do this!”

“Sorry kid, but it’s more than my job to argue, look, I’ll be as quick as I can, it won’t hurt if you relax.” Like that was meant to comfort him! Relax?! He was about to be violated with some sort of horrific device all for the sake of his seed.

“Just take a deep breath, it’ll be over soon.”

 Ahk struggled harder.

The technician apparently had even less patience than the professor. He lunged for Ahk pinning his head back, hand clamped over his mouth. “LISTEN! I have a job to do, don’t make it harder than it has to be okay or so help me I will force this thing in all the way, all at once” he pressed the slicked tip of the awful silver wand at his entrance to make his point clear. The sudden, alien, cold shocked Ahk to stillness. “That’s better.” He began working the equipment carefully into the young pharaoh, pushing inside slowly but surely. It was all Ahk could do not to scream, tears pricked his eyes but he blinked them back furiously, he would not give in. It was uncomfortable but he could endure this, they had already humiliated him in the worst way. He began to struggle again, what else could they do to him now?

“Come on boy, nearly there.” Before he knew what was happening the technician began to draw back. Oh Thank Ra it was over it-

The man suddenly pushed back deeper causing Ahk to arch in shock, crying out in discomfort.

“Just getting a rhythm up boy,”

Ahk could feel the accursed thing slide inside him, back and forth, back and forth. It made him sick to his missing stomach. It got faster and faster, hitting somewhere deep within him. Try as he might focusing on something, anything, to take his mind from this nightmare he couldn’t make it work, nothing Larry had taught him about controlling his fear when shut in the sarcophagus awaiting the dawn was working. All he was aware of was how wrong this was, how horribly impaled he felt and it didn’t stop. He struggled even harder, mentally screaming the names of his gods for salvation.

A terrible buzzing filled him.

“There we go, that’ll get you to attention in no time.”

Before he could fathom what that chuckled phrase meant he could feel himself stir, deep in the pit of his belly. NO! That was what they wanted! He would be no party to this. He fought desperately within himself to stop what they wanted, he refused to give them the satisfaction.  But sure as the dawn his own body was worked against him. He writhed helplessly, minutes felt like hours always aware of unwelcome invasion pushing deeper and deeper like it was trying to shatter his soul. He gritted his teeth, breaths becoming shallow in the effort to keep himself together.

“You’ve got some staying power kid I’ll give you that, if you were alive I’d bet you’d have a lucky partner in the future.”

Ahk growled under the man’s hand turning his fear to fury at the man’s nonchalant attitude to this whole attack.

The technician’s voice took a darker tone, “But I am not paid by the hour.”

The hated stick was suddenly withdrawn, Ahk barely had time to register before it was slammed back into him. The young ruler screamed into hand holding him. The merciless device was being forced like a piston crashing into somewhere deep inside him, the nerves exploding, too much happening at once for him to pick from another. He couldn’t hold on much longer. How could this ever be pleasurable?! It hurt so much.

“MOTHER! HELP ME! LARRY! TEDDY! SACAJAWEA! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! STOP THIS!” He screamed into the gloved hand, his words muffled as he tore his throat raw.

“No one’s coming kid but it’s nearly done.”

He’d fought so hard but there was nothing else he could give. With one last thrust the hand was removed from his mouth as his release was captured. The pained scream rattling the surrounding equipment.

“Hell of a fight kid, don’t think I’ve ever had to work so hard for one sample. Now will you please just lie still for the next ones.” It wasn’t a request.

Ahk was half out of his mind, it was over, he’d survived, he hoped without bringing too much shame to his line but if his ancestors could see him now. He didn’t want to think about it. He wished he had more strength but he just couldn’t help that last scream, it was like it was being torn from him. Collapsing back against the bed he was strapped to he tried to gather his composure.

Until he felt the cold steel again.

“W-what?”

“Round two kid, the professor wants at least three samples”

“No, please! Just leave me be! Don’t you have what you need already?”

“Sure, one of three. Come on kid, don’t fight me, I don’t want to hurt you but I can and I will if it gets me the results I need and means I can leave on time.”

The casual brutality of that chilled Ahk to his core. They simply didn’t care, he was just a specimen, an example. No thoughts or feelings to consider because he wasn’t alive to them, he just wasn’t real. By the Gods he was doomed. But he would not go down without a fight. He was not a piece of meat to tenderise.

They took three more samples in the end and he made the technician suffer for every drop he took. But it had taken its toll. He was utterly exhausted, he’d tried his best to hold himself together refusing to crack after the first time, fighting tooth and nail to resist them. That had earned him extra torture he was sure but it was worth the scar he’d leave on the technician’s hand.

The final shame was to have an invasive examination, this time thankfully or horribly? He honestly couldn’t tell anymore, it was only a single gloved finger, pressing and probing till that too was withdrawn. “No tearing, no blood. You’ll be fine. Just think of it as assisted release.”

Ahk cursed the technician in the foulest Egyptian he knew.

The medical man laughed as he peeled off his gloves, throwing them in the bin as he made for the door, “and to you, kid.”

Finally he left him in peace.

He knew he had to be strong, he was a pharaoh, a ruler of a whole civilisation but when left alone, still restrained, still uncovered, his resolve held for about a minute. As much as he tried he couldn’t stop the tears escaping. Despite his millennia, right now, he was only eighteen years old, miles and years from home, alone, belittled, demeaned, humiliated, tortured and defiled. And there was nothing he could do about it.

***

After what felt like hours the Professor returned. Ahk had managed to pull his pharaoh mask back into place, ready for another confrontation whilst he tried to ignore how cold it had grown in the room and how exposed his bare skin felt.

“Good morning Ahkmenrah, how did the final rounds of sampling go?”

Ahk just scowled at him.

“Oh come now, I hear you put up quite a fight, we could hear it down the hall, I didn’t even need audio to accompany the video feed! A very impressive display I must say.”

“I’m glad I could entertain you.” Spat Ahkmenrah.

“And contribute to science my dear boy, don’t forget that.”

“Oh of course.” Snapped Ahk sarcastically, he was beyond done with games now. Couldn’t forget that.”

“Now all we need to do is bandage you back up,”

“Sunrise so soon? Well you want to make sure you get the wrappings correct.”

“Indeed though actually it’s about six hours to sunrise, we’ve finished with you early so I thought it best to pack you away neatly and give us time to finish our work with your other fascinating artefacts, I must confess we have rather ignored them in favour of focusing on you.” Ahk snorted with derision at the last comment despite everything else he’d just heard. Grainsborough ignored him and continued, “tell me do you clean your weapons yourself o high and mighty pharaoh?”

The weight of the man’s words hit him with all the force of an Attila tackle. Six hours?! With an impressive effort Ahk refused to show the utter terror on his face.

He cleared his throat, trying to mask his fear, “well what is that saying you people have?  ‘If you want something doing, do it yourself’.”

“I quite agree. And on that note I am here to bind you myself, want to make sure I get them correct you see.” He grinned nastily, “don’t want to make your museum director worry, He needs to be convinced I have taken the greatest of care of his most prized exhibit however, I have noticed that you certainly don’t like staying still, even when told to. I’m not sure if that’s because you’re not used to doing as you’re told or the fact that you’re still technically a teenager and physically can’t but the fact of the matter remains the same so I have an excellent solution, this one in fact.” With that the monster plunged a syringe into Ahk’s arm.

He cried out in surprise.

“It’s a handy little thing, paralyses you but keeps you totally conscious so I can work in peace.”

“You’re not a man of science, you’re a man of cruelty that likes to dress up in nobility! The gods are watching you and they will judge you.” Seethed Ahk, terrified and furious at this last vicious twist of his fate.

“Ahkmenrah, my dear boy, they are your gods not mine. In my faith I may be exonerated at any time I wish. Now let’s get started before this wears off.”

Ahk could feel his muscle begin to slack, a slow, yawning numbness began to crawl up from his toes. Ahk jerked clumsily, trying to fight the inevitable spread, gritting his teeth he couldn’t help the frightened whimper that escaped his lips.

“You really don’t like to listen do you Ahkmenrah. I say that this will paralyse you and yet you struggle. Were you so obstinate a leader?” He carried on without waiting for an answer, “No wonder you died so young.”

Ahk, trying desperately to resist the drug and control his panic turned all his attention on his hated tormentor. It was an effort to speak but he managed to force the words out before he lost control of his voice, “I will ALWAYS fight men like you, you deserve defiance and death and I curse your soul with every breath I have.”

“How charming, what a pity that breath isn’t real. But still, better to be safe than sorry.” With that the professor opened Ahk’s now drooping mouth and began to force bandages inside, packing tightly, gagging the pharaoh entirely and tying one strip securely around Ahk’s head just to make sure it all stayed in place.

Ahk glared at him with all the ferocity of Ra himself. It was better to focus on his rage now than the terror that threatened to engulf him. He couldn’t move! His mouth was horribly full and he could taste the ancient dust in the linen wrappings. Everything felt limp, like it wasn’t his body any more. It was like dying all over again, his soul trapped in a mortal casket and he could do nothing about it. Never had he felt so helpless, traitorous tears spiked his eyes as his throat burned.

“Aha, if only I could have used this on you sooner, it would have saved us a lot of trouble. Especially when we performing that investigative surgery. “Oh well, never mind,” He looked down at Ahk contemptuously, “now, now, Pharaoh, no tears, parting is not such sweet sorrow. We may meet again, there’s plenty more I can learn from you I’m sure.” And with that terrible last jibe the professor bound Ahk’s eyes. He worked carefully from the top down tightly working the linen around the drugged, helpless Pharaoh. Ahk couldn’t even breath out his fear now, all the rising panic, the will to just DO SOMETHING met with complete impotence, burning in his chest. It was all he could do to focus only on his fury desperately trying to stave off the growing terror.

After what felt like hours he was lifted roughly by several hands and dumped back in his hated sarcophagus.

“Good night sweet prince.”

The lid was slammed shut. The locks slid in place. Sealed in. Bound in darkness he could only pray he would awake at home. Though he steeled himself for this to be another of the professor’s twisted plans, to give him hope then snatch it all away from him.

Ahkmenrah, fourth king of a fourth king, ruler of the lands of his fathers, lay trapped in his tomb at the whim of madman. Deep in the darkness he prayed for deliverance with every fiber in his being for that all he could do.

He couldn’t scream his curses.

He couldn’t even cry.

 

 

**More Artwork**

["The Gods don't listen to failures..."](http://40.media.tumblr.com/89dca7364ca61f386626508b65f9205e/tumblr_nx2mv0IIXw1r78a0fo3_1280.jpg)

All this heartbreaking artwork has been made by  ["Lunarcrown"](http://lunarcrown.tumblr.com/) for the NATM Big Bang Challenge - tell her how awesome she is!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry everyone. I didn’t mean to abuse Ahkmenrah so badly but I promise the others are going to look after him properly in the coming chapters!
> 
> Please, please let me know what you think-I can’t tell you how worried I am about this story. I am completely out of my comfort zone!


	4. Home again, home again...safe and sound?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahk awakes back in the museum determined to put everything that happened to him in the past however, in the face of really being home surrounded by familiarity his pharaoh mask begins to slip…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Ahk gets a hug in this chapter! Hooray! But he's not out of the woods yet...
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who’s reading this, please let me know what you think of this.

Nicky was practically bouncing with excitement. Ahk was back today! Nicky’d missed him over the last week; the museum just wasn’t the same without him. Not to mention everyone else had been asleep since the scientist has bullied the tablet away too. His Dad had been furious. Nicky and Ahk had gotten close since his Dad introduced him to the incredible world of museum and they’d saved Ahk’s tablet from the old night guards. Nicky looked up to Ahk a lot. It was cool to have a sort-of older brother to share things with and Ahk actually had the patience to spend time with him. Everyone at school’s older brothers either were douches to avoid or being younger they simply didn’t register you on their radar.

Nick couldn’t wait to get the Pharaoh to listen to his new playlist. He’d gone to an extra effort to get a real mix in, the sort of music you could jump and dance to. It was the best for Ahk since he hated being cooped up in his sarcophagus and any excuse to move was appreciated. Nicky also wanted to try to show a flavour of the history of music too. It had all changed so much so he’d looked up some classical stuff and even pulled some old British rock--Ahk had gone to Cambridge after all!

As soon as it was sundown, Nicky bolted to the Egyptian exhibit eager to see his friend again. As he headed inside he waved to the jackals who let him in but did they, did they look worried? (Or at least as worried as 20ft stone jackals can look.)

Nicky pressed on.

“Ahk! Ahk! You awake yet? I’ve got a ton of stuff to show you! We’re gonna be set for the next month of parties!” Nothing. “Ahk?”

It was far too quiet.

“Ahk?” the boy called again, beginning to grow nervous.

The sarcophagus was still closed. That was weird. Ahk was the first person to move after sundown. He refused to stay an extra second in his sarcophagus if he could help it.  Nicky moved over to it and lifted the lid, which was far easier to move now that the pins were never locked. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw inside. A bandaged figure was lying on its side, as if it was trying to curl up. Ahk _never_ made himself smaller. Alarm bells began sounding in Nicky’s head.

The figure was moving though, ever so slightly almost as if it were pretending to sleep. Nicky was almost afraid to ask, but if Teddy, his Dad and Ahk himself had taught him anything it was that you took a deep breath and faced your fears head on.

“Um, Ahk?” Nicky reached out a gentle hand, just touching the pharaoh’s shoulder. The result was electric. Ahk shot up out of the tomb with a cry and began struggling hard; both hands bound tightly to his chest. His Dad hadn’t wrapped him up like that.

“Ahk, Ahk, it’s okay, it’s Nicky, calm down okay? Please? Just stay still so I can undo you.” Ahk nodded furiously. Nicky scrambled into action; the knots were tough but he hadn’t sat and learned with Sacajawea for nothing. He managed to get the head covering off first. As soon as he uncovered Ahk’s face he almost wished he hadn’t, he’d never seen the Pharaoh look so scared and he was gagged. Nicky quickly unwrapped what he could and pulled a worrying amount of fabric from his friend’s mouth. Boy did he wish he had his walkie-talkie right now. He needed his Dad here. Now. “Hey Ahk, it’s okay, I just need to undo a few more bits and you’re free.”

“T-Thank you Nicky, it’s not the easiest thing to move in on your own. If you could hurry. Please.”

Nicky wasn’t stupid. Ahk was deliberately trying to stay calm and light but it was obvious something terrible had happened. “Shall I get Dad first?”

“NO!” The answer was so vehement Nicky took a step back, “I mean, not right now, I’d just really like to be free first and you’re very good with the knots-please Nick.” He fixed his haunted eyes on the boy. “Please don’t leave me here like this.”

Real fear plummeted like lead into Nicky’s stomach but he swallowed hard, forced a smile and moved closer. “Sure thing, won’t be long.” True to his word Nicky had the young pharaoh free in a matter of moments. Ahk surged forwards grabbed Nicky into a crushing hug. “Thank you!”

“Ahk, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s over now,” replied the pharaoh, still clinging to the boy like his life depended on it.

“Well, that’s okay then,” Nicky heard himself say as he hugged Ahk back. Never had he said anything so off the mark but what else could he do?  He was beginning to seriously freak out now, something really terrible had happened to his friend. “Um, do you want me to bring your clothes over? I got them ready for you.”

It snapped Ahk out of wherever he’d lost himself in and he pulled back a little. “T-T-That would be excellent, thank you.”

“Do, do you want any more help with the bandages?”

“No, I should be able to free my legs easily now you’ve released my hands.” The Pharaoh tried to smile but it was so wobbly Nicky instinctively hugged the Pharaoh again. Ahk ran a bandaged hand over Nicky’s head as though he were trying to assure himself that he was real.

“Ahk,” he began nervously. “Why were you bound so tightly?” he asked.

A shadow crossed Ahk’s face. Nicky would have missed it if he didn’t know the guy so well. “Well you know these academic types,” Ahk began with false brightness. “They want everything done by the book.”

“Well …” Nicky didn’t buy that for a second but couldn’t call him on it. He had no idea what to do. He needed to stall him or something because something was very, very wrong. He wanted his Dad. His Dad would make this right. He tried to reflect Ahk’s light words back. “Look at McPhee! Always fussing!”

“Yes.” The Pharaoh went quiet again. “Quite.” Nicky didn’t know what else to say before Ahk brightened again. “Did you say you had some music for me?”

“Oh, oh yeah!” Thank God, he could use that as an escape route. “Been collecting loads ready for you! My iPod is back at the desk. Give me 5 minutes, you get changed and we’ll check out the tunes!”

Ahk paled at the thought of being left on his own but dragged out a brave smile. “Jolly Good!” he managed in his most cheerful British. “See you soon.”

Nicky didn’t need any more encouragement. He ran from the room, iPod firmly stuffed into his back pocket.

&&&&&&&&&&&

“Dad! Dad!”

“Not now Nicky, I’m talking to Teddy.” Larry turned back to the president.

“Dad!”

“Nicky, what have I told you about being rude?”

“Dad there’s something wrong with Ahk!”

Instantly his Father shifted into ‘Dad Mode.’ It used to be ‘Night Guard Mode’ but who was that kidding anymore? Larry [H1] took one look at his own, clearly upset, child. This was most definitely something WRONG.

“Tell me on the way. Teddy--” (He turned to usually genial president), “--can you”[H2] 

“Fetch Sacajawea, keep onlookers back and follow at a discreet distance?”

“Perfect.”

“Glad to be of service, Lawrence. Now go see to our young king.”

They took off at a run, Nicky actually holding Larry’s hand. Larry tried to prepare himself. His son, his cool, independent, I-can-do-things-on-my-own-no-problem son was holding his hand. This was not good. Nicky was seriously spooked.

“Nicky, what’s happened?

“Ahk’s upset, like really scared upset. They took the tablet so he was awake when he was away. I, I think they did bad stuff to him Dad. He’s all pale and his eyes are too wide.”

“Okay, well should I go in first then?”

His boy looked torn, scared and loyal, “I don’t want to leave him. I told him I was only getting my iPod.”

“Well, I can always say Dexter’s run off with it and you’re chasing him. How’s that sound?”

“Yeah, that’ll work. I’ll be right outside. If you need me just say popcorn and if you want me to get Teddy say chocolate. Okay?”

“Yes, brilliant.” Larry mussed his son’s hair affectionately, “When did you get so smart?” he asked teasingly.

“When I started coming to work with you!” Came Nicky’s completely honest answer.

Larry couldn’t help the rush of paternal pride. “That’s my guy! Right, wait here.”

Larry ducked into the Egyptian exhibit and promptly had to dodge two very agitated guards. “Hey fellas, calm down.” Did they look worried?  One of them nodded at him and gestured towards their master’s chamber. Okay, this was most certainly bad. They never welcomed him inside.

“Um, hey, Ahk? Ahk are you in there?”

Silence.

“Nicky said to say he’ll be with you in a minute. Dexter snatched his iPod.”

“Ah, I wondered what was taking him so long.”

That voice was decidedly too calm and too cold to come from the Ahk he knew. “Ahk, where are you?”

Larry walked into the main chamber. In the gloom it took him a moment to find the pharaoh. Ahk was pressed in to the corner, back against the wall with his khopesh in hand.

Right.

“So Ahk,” Larry began as casually as he could when facing down an armed Egyptian Pharaoh, especially one who looked as though he would decapitate him if he made a wrong move. “You want to tell me why you’re armed tonight? I thought you and Nicky were listening to music.”

“We are.”

“And why does that involve weapons?”

“I-I-” He saw his friend’s resolve flicker. “I was worried. He was taking a while and I wanted to make sure I could protect him.”

“From what Ahk?”

A look of fury overtook the usually friendly face. “From them! The white coats!”

This did not bode well.

“Why would Nicky need to be protected from them?” he asked as calmly as he could.

“Because, because they-”

Larry took a very careful step closer to Ahk, hands open and non-threatening.

“What did they do?”

Ahk, on the verge of explaining suddenly seemed to snap out of it, brushing off Larry’s concerns. “Well they did what scientists are wont to do, can’t say I care for it. Now, Larry I don’t suppose there is a suitable washroom I could use?”

“Washroom? Ahk what-” Larry was confused. None of the exhibits worried about deep cleanliness too much. When they ‘slept’ they awoke back to (in some cases quite literally) factory settings. Ahk had never expressed much- Oh. Shit. Well that answered that question. Nicky was right. Most definitely bad things. It suddenly fell into place. Larry felt like he’d been kicked in the gut by Attila. “Ahk, did they hurt you?”

Ahk suddenly looked about fifteen, eyes huge and so very frightened. Then it was gone. The Pharaoh role was reassumed. “Don’t be foolish, Larry. Who could hurt a Pharaoh?”

“Ahk-”

“Enough! Now please, the washroom?”

“Right, okay, this way Ahk, there’s a shower in the guard’s room.” He reached for Ahk’s arm, inwardly wincing when he saw Ahk flinch. “Can you maybe leave the khopesh behind?” At Ahk’s suddenly cold expression Larry rushed to reassure him. “I swear to you by Ra himself there is no danger here.” He held Ahk’s glare long enough for the Pharaoh to ease off.

“Very well.”

“Great, after you’ve had a shower we can maybe get some popcorn whilst you and Nicky listen to some of that music he’s been collecting for you.”

Right on cue Nicky dashed back in with impressive enthusiasm. “Hey Ahk! Got my iPod back, I swear Dexter just likes being chased!”

Ahk softened immediately. “I’m sure he does! Now, my guide of all things modern can you tell me what a shower is?”

The child stood perplexed for a moment then launched into a babbled explanation and he latched onto Ahk’s hand (though Larry noticed it took Nicky a moment of indecision). He was impressed at his boy’s perceptiveness. Nicky was hitting the no touchy-feely stage with a vengeance but here, this time he was acting for Ahk’s comfort, not his own. Sometimes surrogate little brothers had their uses.

By the time they reached the guard’s room Ahk had the explanation of showers, shampoo, the importance of not getting it in your eyes, why mint was the best scent and how the New York water system worked just for good measure.

Thank God for youthful enthusiasm, or else that would have been a painfully awkward walk.

Teddy and Sacajawea followed them carefully. They had subtly warned everyone else off, having intended stand guard until they were needed.

“So Ahk, here’s some towels and mint shampoo.”

“Because it is the best?” Ahk grinned at Nicky, looking almost normal.

“Of course! And this is how the shower works.” Nicky demonstrated briefly. “All make sense?”

“Perfectly.”

“Right well see you in bit,” Larry smiled as warmly as he could manage whilst he fought the feeling of curling dread in his belly. Ahk looked as though he was just about holding himself together but the slightest thing would shatter him irrevocably, “there’s some spare clothes if you want them to borrow too.”

“Thank you guardian of Brooklyn, that is most kind.”

With that Larry and Nicky withdrew.

After half an hour Larry started to get really worried. Nicky was fidgeting, picking up on the tension in the room. Larry knew he had to investigate sooner rather than later and if this went south (which it almost certainly would) he really didn’t want Nicky exposed to it.

“Nicky, I think you’re right, something bad has happened to Ahk and right now he’s too upset to deal with all at once. I’m going to go and check on him but I don’t know how upset he’ll be and I’m sure he wouldn’t want to worry you.”

“B-but, he’ll be okay won’t he?”

“I’m sure he will son, but right now he might not want you to see that he’s upset. You know what sort-of big brothers are like.”

“And Dads?”

“Sort-of Dads?”

“Real Dads you dork!”

“Right on, kiddo. Now can you go check on Jed and Octavius for me? Make sure nothing’s on fire again!”

As much as Nicky wanted to stay and help he knew his Dad was right and if he were honest, he was pretty scared right now. “Sure thing.” He made to move then paused. “You’ll come get me right?”

“Of course, thanks Nicky.”

Once the boy had left Larry made his way to the door, knocking politely. “Ahk? You okay in there buddy? The shower stopped a while ago. Starting to get a little worried out here.”

No answer.

“Ahk, I’m going to come in now. It’s just me, Larry the Night Guard and I am very definitely, not-armed.”

After opening the door slowly, braced for whatever the pharaoh was about to unleash, Larry stepped inside.

The sight that met his eyes would stay with him for a very long time.

Ahk, newly clean, crownless and hair dripping, stood in the spare jeans and t-shirt he’d been left (which was more than weird in itself) staring hopelessly in the mirror. “Ahk, can you please tell me what’s wrong?”

Looking closer, he could make out the tiny tremors running up Ahk’s well-scrubbed arms. In fact his whole body looked to be vibrating. With a mighty war cry Ahk raised his fist and punched the mirror. Glass exploded out of the frame.

“Woah!” Larry flinched back instinctively. 

Ahk spun round at the source of the noise: knuckles bleeding, face contorted with pain and misery, panting heavily.

‘If he’s in Pharaoh mode let’s try the full name,’ thought Larry. “Ahkmenrah, please-”

“Stop! I do not deserve that name!”

Not expecting that. “What? Why? It’s yours. You’re Ahkmenrah, Pharaoh of Egypt, Fourth King of a-”

“Would a pharaoh submit to what they did?”

All Larry’s hackles rose at that, trying to sound calm despite the paternal, protective rage building. “What did they do?”

“They, they-” Ahk couldn’t find the words. Instead he shut his eyes, and wrapped his arms around himself to try and hold himself together. His entire body was trembling now as he choked on his own sobs.

Oh, someone was going to suffer for this. Larry’d never seen Ahk like this. Usually the young Pharaoh was regally composed, ready with a smile and calm solution to problems. Unless he was hanging out with Nicky of course; then he relaxed enough to occasionally act his biological age.

But this? Ahk was in full meltdown, completely terrified and shaking with horror. He was back to looking fifteen again which made Larry want to break things. “Ahk,” he began with the gentlest voice he could, “I promise you, you’re safe now. You’re back in the museum and I am absolutely not going to hurt you.”

Larry opened his arms fully as the best gesture he could think of. To his surprise and utter relief Ahk opened his swimming eyes, registered Larry and apparently he passed the test as Ahk gave a short cry and threw himself into the night guard. The dam had broken and the teenager began to wail, the horrible sound of long-swallowed cries finally being released.

Whoever and whatever they were, Larry, and whomever else heard Ahk’s cries were going to ensure they paid in full.

Larry held him tight, even as he moved them back to the sofa, easing him into the seat so Larry could hold the Pharaoh as he howled, sobs racking his young frame. Ahk clung like a limpet as he wept out his terror, his helplessness and utter, utter shame. Larry was grateful he was actually a dad and so had a little experience in this department; however, a scraped knee or playground bullies had nothing on this.

He rubbed circles into Ahk’s back and stroked a comforting hand through his wet hair, the way he did when Nicky was really upset. To his surprise Ahk didn’t complain or try to shrug him off, only burrowing further into Larry’s chest. Another sign of not good. Ahk was touchy about his age, supposing people thought less of him given his young years. It had certainly been a problem when he was alive. Here Ahk made an extra effort to be mature, only slipping around Nicky and when playing soccer. Larry listened desperately, trying to pick up any insight into what the hell had happened but all he could make out was frantic, heartbreaking pleas to be left alone, not to be hurt anymore, to let him go home.

Larry held him all the closer, tears pricking his own eyes as he fought to keep his emotions in check. Ahkmenrah was hardly more than a kid, a tough kid yes, but a kid all the same. Who would do something to make him react like this? And just what the hell had they done to him?! Larry swore to himself he would get to the bottom of this but right now all he could was comfort the terrified boy-king, telling him over and over again that he was safe, he was home and no one was going to hurt him.

After a while, Ahk, completely exhausted, gave in and slipped into hollow rest. The pharaoh had literally cried himself to sleep. Once convinced Ahk was deeply asleep, Larry carefully manoeuvred him onto the couch to try and let him recover some of his strength. He had to lose his jacket in the process since the young ruler had it in a death grip.

Teddy appeared on the scene with Sacajawea by his side. She very gently draped a blanket over the sleeping boy then turned to face Larry. Both figures’ eyes were blazing in unspoken rage.

Larry led them to the outer office.

“Lawrence this is simply unacceptable.” Teddy was actually fuming. Larry had never seen such anger in usually jovial president’s eyes. “What kind of monsters did McPhee hand him over to?”

“I have no idea. Some research facility in the south. I will find out first thing in the morning and we will have a plan.”

“Excellent because I-we,” Teddy corrected himself, clasping Sacajawea’s hand, “will not stand for this, he’s one of us! And rather, well, even if he does not like to admit it he is one of our youngsters.”

“And nobody hurts our family and gets away with it.” If looks could kill Sacajawea would be an accomplished murderess.

“I completely agree and right now Ahk is not in a position to argue.” Larry ran a hand over his face. This was not something he had any real experience in, “Guys, I really don’t know what to do here. I am out of my depth.”

“You shall do what you always do, Lawrence. You look after him.”

“But this isn’t usual stuff. You heard him, that wasn’t even close to a normal reaction. Ahk has been traumatised in a major way here. I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Exactly, Lawrence, that’s the point. We need to find out what’s been done to him in order to help.”

“Once you know the hurt you can start to heal,” explained Sacajawea, “but Larry he’s going to have nightmares. I’ve seen something like this before. Once when I was younger some of my tribesmen went missing after a hunt. Days later one made it back, he was beaten and bloody, spoke of torture and writhed in his sleep. It took him months not to see demons in every shadow and only when we dealt with those monsters was he able to truly heal.”

“Wow.” There was nothing else he could say.

“My dear, I’m so sorry I had no idea.”

“It is in the past but now we have to concentrate on the future and how to help Ahk. We need to know what happened and who did this.”

“But how will we convince McPhee? I’m only a lowly night guard after all.”

“Simple, you ask him the details about our Pharaoh’s leave because you’ve noticed a few issues with the returned artefacts. Nothing will rile him up more than that. Once we can get some intelligence there we may be able to deal with this situation.”

“I’ll see what I can do, now I think I better check on my boy.” Teddy and Sacajawea politely didn’t speculate on which one.

Larry gently opened the door back into the inner office to take a look at Ahkmenrah.

Ahk was still out cold, face still blotchy, dark rings around his eyes, curled up even smaller than before on the sofa, clutching Larry’s guard jacket like a lifeline.

The door creaked slightly. Larry didn’t have to guess.

“D-dad?” Nicky crept in, voice hardly more than a whisper.

“Hey buddy.” Nicky was already in his arms, face pressed in to his neck. Larry cuddled him close, holding a lot tighter than Nicky would normally put up with. Tonight there were no complaints.

Larry led Nicky out of sight of Ahk, worried they’d accidently awaken the traumatised ruler. Once they were in the outer office Nicky pulled back to look at him[H1] . “Why did bad stuff have to happen to Ahk?  He’s a really good person.” Nicky looked like he was barely holding back the tears too. Larry hugged him harder, cradling the back of his actual son’s head, trying to reassure him.

“I don’t know pal but we’re going to find out and make it as right as we can. Okay?”

“What can I do to help?”

“Just be his friend. When he’s feeling a bit better maybe you can get ’round to listening to that music of yours.”

“Okay, dad, you know everyone’s worried right?”

“Everyone?”

“Well-” Nicky looked apologetic, “Ahk was kinda loud. I heard him when I was with Jed and Octavius,” (he paused) “in the miniature’s hall.”

“Ah. So-”

“They sent me into ask.”

“They?”

“Pretty much everyone.”

“Right shall we go see then?”

“I think we better. Rexy was starting to get stompy.”

“Can’t have that! Come on.” He took his son’s hand and moved quietly out into the main hall.

To be faced by almost the entire collection of the museum.  Everyone looked extremely worried. Even the civil war soldiers who didn’t have faces. Impressive.

“Um, hey guys.”

“What in tarnation’s happened, Gigantor? One minute we’ve all got two weeks off and the next we’re missing five days and Ahk’s hollering worse that a cat in a cactus! Just what is goin’on?!”

“My liege, we are all concerned with this turn of events, our Pharaoh is never given to emotions like this. We fear,” (Octavius looked around to emphasise his point) “-something may have happened during his time away.”

Larry took a deep, grounding breath.

“Right, well…” He tried to find the words. “I don’t know all the details yet but Ahk was meant to be loaned with some of his weapons to a research facility for five days of study. The tablet was meant to stay here but their head researcher managed to twist McPhee’s arm into letting them have that, too.”

“So we’ve been getting beauty sleep whilst Ahk’s been stuck with a bunch o’docs?”

“Yeah, and-” Larry broke off, floundering for the right, tactful words to use without punching something.

“And they were not gracious physicians.” Thank God for Octavius and his way with words.

“Not. In. The. Slightest.”

The room dropped about ten degrees in face of Larry’s fury. Utter silence fell as the exhibits stood up straighter.

“Well we can’t have that! He’s one o’us! What are you gonna do about it?”

“Yes, what is the plan my liege? We can muster a counter attack on your command!”

“Yeah, you got my boys too!”

Attila, who’d been quietly growling roared his agreement. No one broke his group and he liked his golden translator. The rest of the room declared their approval to this plan. It was a shame Ahk was asleep, thought Larry. Seeing the solidarity of the rest of the museum would have warmed him deeply; assured him he was completely and utterly part of the family.

“Right now, the plan is no mustering.” Everyone looked disappointed, especially Jed, Octavius, Atilla, Sacajawea and Teddy. “I’m working on a better one and I need more information, which I can only get from McPhee. But for now guys, when you see him, can you give Ahk a bit of space? He won’t be too happy you all heard him.”

“Canada could o‘heard him!”

“Okay, fair, but not the point right now. Just be your normal selves but don’t crowd him. He’s pretty freaked out and doesn’t need everyone rushing up to him asking if he’s okay. Alright?”

“Yeah,” came the disgruntled chorus. All of them were unhappy about not being able to amend the situation. Yet.

“And guys?” They all looked at Larry. “We WILL deal with this.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say I have absolutely no training in dealing with people who’ve suffered terrible trauma so everything I’m writing here is just my instincts and what I think the characters would do given this horrible situation. 
> 
> Again, please let me know what you think of this story!


	5. The night is dark and full of terrors...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahkmenrah, rather understandably, has a horrific nightmare following his return home, thinking he never escaped in the first place but this time he wakes to people who care about him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reflects some of the trauma Ahk went through at the hands of Grainsborough but there is also gratuitous comfort here from several of the museum family because Good Lord does Ahk both deserve and need it!   
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, kudosing and commenting! I really appreciate it! (I will reply asap but I am really against the clock here, the wifi I am using is not my own and the café is closing! :/) I apologise for the sporadic updates!
> 
> This chapter again very kindly and diligently beta'd by Reidluver.

The peace of the evening was short lived after the crowds dispersed.

Larry heard the unmistakable sounds of distress coming from his office.

“Teddy, take Nicky.”

“Dad, what?”

“Ahk’s waking up and he’s upset and he might say things he doesn’t mean so just stay with Teddy.”

“But-”

“Nicky. I am not asking.”

“Okay.” Nicky knew better than to argue when his Dad used that tone.

“Come on son, I’m sure we can find something constructive to occupy ourselves with. What was this music I’ve been hearing all about?”

With a grateful nod to the president, Larry sprinted for his office, nearly crashing into Sacajawea as she came hurtling from the other direction. They both barrelled into Larry’s office.

 

The sight that met his eyes would stay seared into his memory for a very long time.

Ahk was thrashing in his sleep, clearly gripped by a horrific nightmare.

Larry shut the door quickly, hoping to muffle some of the sound and preserve some of Ahkmenrah’s dignity.

Words were falling thick and fast from the terrified ruler’s lips, a horrid, frantic jumble of English, Egyptian and even Hun. His voice was higher pitched in his distress, making him sound all the younger.

Both Larry and Sac made for the nightmaring boy until a desperate plea froze them in their tracks.

“Please! Please don’t put that in me again! Please! I’ll do anything! Mercy! Mother! Father! Ra! Larry! Teddy! Sacajawea! Don’t let them! Don’t let them! Please! Not again! It hurts!” He burst into hysterical sobbing.

 

Larry’s heart felt like it stopped, stomach plummeting as the words assaulted him. He looked over to Sac who looked as though she were about to throw up with tears pouring silently down her own face.

He reached out and gripped her hand.

Sac snapped out of it. She nodded to Larry. She was with him.

Very carefully both of them approached the howling pharaoh. He struggled as though he were tied down, Larry realized, sending a fresh wave of nausea through his bones. They tortured him. These bastards tied down and tortured their pharaoh, their Ahk.

Oh, by God as his witness, he would make them pay.

Larry Daley was not a violent man, never had been. But seeing the result of his friend, the young man he thought of as a second son, in the hands of monsters made his blood boil.

Larry and Sac knelt by the sofa. “Ahk, c’mon buddy you have to wake up, it’s just a dream, just a dream.”

Ahk flailed at the source of his voice, still caught in his horrible replay. “Stay away from me!  Keep back! Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!”

Larry and Sac shared a helpless look for a moment before deciding what to do. “Can you hold his hands?” Larry asked. “I’m gonna try a lift him up a bit to wake him.”

Sac looked over the situation and nodded quickly. It seemed the only way to help calm Ahkmenrah without him hurting himself or them. Gently but firmly Sac took Ahk’s hands in her own whilst Larry lifted the terrified up into a sitting position, bracing the boy against his chest.

Ahk full body jerked. “No! Please! I beg you! Don’t!” he all but screamed.

Larry wrapped an arm around the top of Ahk’s shoulders whilst resting his hand, palm down and gentle against the pharaoh’s forehead.

“Shh, Ahk, Ahkmenrah it’s okay, it’s okay, You’re safe, you’re home in the museum, you’re safe, you’re safe.” He was rocking the distraught boy as his spoke, trying to soothe him, anything to calm him down. “It’s all okay Ahk, I’ve got you, Larry’s got you. You’re home. You’re safe in the museum and the Guardian of Brooklyn is looking after you.”

Larry disliked the title but he hoped it would trigger a memory in Ahk, using the name the pharaoh gave him. He continued to rock him gently until Ahk’s breathing calmed, his words slowed, growing less frantic, and body stilling as he began to relax. Some part of Ahk’s panicked brain recognized Larry’s voice, registered that he was being held up, not strapped down. He grew still, all struggles ceasing.

For a moment Larry thought the pharaoh had fallen back in to more peaceful sleep.

He let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

Apparently it was too much noise.

Ahk’s eyes flew open, the usual green-blue had turned dark with terror. He was staring straight up at Larry. “Larry! Where?! What?” He began to struggle again. “No! Let me up! Don’t! It’s a trick!”

“Shh, hey, hey, Ahk it’s okay. It’s okay, you’re safe, you’re safe, it’s alright. It’s all okay. I got you, Sac’s got you. You’re safe Ahk, it’s alright.”

“No! No! Please!”

“Ahkmenrah, it’s okay, we’ve got you.”

Ahk blinked owlishly, trying to focus on what was in front of him as though he didn’t trust his own eyes. Very tentatively he pulled his hand free from Sac who let him go carefully. He reached to touch her face as if for the first time before repeating the process with Larry.

“L-Larry? S-Sac?” He looked so damn lost.

“Yeah buddy, it’s us, you’re home.”

“H-Home?”

“Yeah, you’re safe in the museum.”

“S-Safe?”

“Yeah, I promise, you’re safe now Ahk, we’re not going to let anyone hurt you again.”

Tears welled in the too-wide eyes. He wasn’t really with them fully, still on the edge of a horrible dream, caught between worlds.

“Please.”

“What is it buddy? What can we do for you?”

“I, I-”

“Yeah?” asked Larry gently, frankly willing to give him the moon if he asked for it.

“I want my mother.”

It was such a simple plea.

Ahk began to cry again, miserable, hopeless tears seeping out of him like an open wound. Larry was certain he felt his heart actually break.

 There was nothing Larry or Sac could say to that. Nothing they could do. Larry continued to rock him back and forth; it was the only thing he could think of. Sac leaned forwards, scooting closer to the traumatised young man. She gently placed her hand on his face, and when he didn’t flinch or resist she began to stroke his cheek softly, singing an old Shoshoni song.

Ahk settled at the sound. Somewhere in his fear-wracked mind the song touched a raw nerve, soothing it, easing it, lulling him back down into the arms of peaceful sleep. He began to drift off, body relaxing once more against Larry, his weight becoming lax and heavy against the Night Guard’s chest. They waited a full five minutes until they were convinced he really was asleep once more.

Sac relinquished the task she set herself, standing lightly as she moved to sit beside Larry. She pressed herself into his back to support him, hand caressing his face now as her forehead pressed against his cheek.

It was all they could to do to hold themselves together in the face of that.

After a long while whilst Larry fought to get himself under control he whispered very quietly, “We need some help to get him back tonight. I don’t want to wake him again.”

Sac nodded.

They sat in vigil over him for a long time. Sac eventually left and returned a while later with a sombre looking Attila in tow. The Hun had removed all of his armour and weapons, even his helmet.

 Larry’s eyebrows raised, Attila NEVER took off his armour. It took him a moment to realise what was happening.

 Very carefully Attila crossed to room to stand by Larry’s side, “ _I’ll take our king back,_ Lah-ree.” He waited until Larry nodded his agreement then reached for the still-sleeping Ahkmenrah.

With the utmost gentleness, Attila lifted up the unconscious king like he weighed no more than a child and cradled him to his breast like the dearest of fallen comrades.

Ahk stirred only slightly, turning his face to burrow into Attilla’s chest. Once he caught the familiar scent he settled once more.

As the three of them made the slow journey back to Ahk’s room, the pathway was suspiciously clear. When they reached Ahk’s room Larry was certain his instincts were right.

Sac had cleared the way from all onlookers and there were blankets with a small pillow lining Ahk’s hated prison. Attila laid Ahk down with a tenderness Larry would have never believed the man possessed when he met him two years ago.

The young pharaoh stirred briefly. _“M-mother,”_ he murmured in his own tongue before succumbing to sleep once again. Sac draped a blanket over her friend, resisting the urge to brush a hand through his short curls. She willed herself not to cry.

Attila wrapped a comforting arm around her all the same. He reached out to pull Larry in as well after a moment, after seeing how shaken both his friends were. He was not happy himself having seen the state of Ahk. Someone would pay dearly for this. Ahk NEVER cried.

They watched him sleep a while longer. It was all they could do. They’d let him rest tonight, let him begin to recover.

Tomorrow they would get to the bottom this horrible homecoming.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP!
> 
> Please let me know what you think-your comments keep me going!


	6. You can run but you can’t hide…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahkmenrah awakens the next morning, memory of the previous night’s events fuzzy at first but he slowly recalls with dawning horror how much he let his mask slip…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry there’s been a gap between postings! My internet is still not my own :( 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has so far let kudos and comments, I really appreciate it! I promise I will reply properly to everyone as soon as I have time but right now I just have to get these chapters up in time before the deadline! 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone reading this, please let me know what you think!

Ahkmenrah awoke with a jerk, then winced at his carelessness. He froze listening carefully, the steady thumps slowly registering. The Jackals, his guards. He was back. Safe. Home.

He let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

He carefully lifted the lid, still instinctively cautious and looked around, all seemed normal. Then he looked down.

What was he wearing?!

Panic rose in his chest, the unfamiliar blue trousers like he’d seen Nicky wear and a baggy garment he vaguely recalled as being named ‘t-shirt’ _“Please Ra, please, by all that is sacred, don’t let this be a dream’ let me be home!”_ He pinched himself, hard. It hurt. By the gods! This was real! He nearly whooped in relief.

But what had happened, why was it so fuzzy? And why could he smell mint? He puzzled as he climbed out of the sarcophagus, puzzling over the presence of a blanket and pillow too. He certainly didn't put them there. His worry increased as he changed out of the strange clothes.

He remembered Nicky, he helped him out of his too-tight bandages, he swallowed to repress that particular memory. Oh, he’d managed to clean himself. The shower had been wonderful, like a private rainstorm but there was something else, something darker-- 

Oh, OH.

He’d lost control of himself, after the shower, after he’d scrubbed the astringent, bitter stink of that facility from his skin, he’d seen himself in the mirror. He did not cut a fine figure. Rather than the regal Pharaoh he was raised to be all he saw was the exhausted looking young man, no, boy who couldn’t stop them, couldn’t even stop the trembling in his own arms when he thought about his time away and couldn’t even keep his mouth shut when they tormented him. The professor had been right to call him boy. No Pharaoh would have acted as he did.

Then he’d made it a hundred times worse by losing his last shreds of control, first lashing out in anger and secondly, weeping, no, HOWLING all over the night guard for anyone to hear.

He would never be able to face Larry again, the shame would be too much to bear.

“Hey Ahk.”

Baking scarabs. The one person he really didn’t want to face right now. Fine, but let it be over quickly.

“Guardian of Brooklyn,” Ahk greeted as courteously as he could manage

“How’re you doing?”

“I am well,” He knew that look, Larry was about to launch into his purpose, Ahk decided to beat him to it and take charge of the conversation before it got away from him entirely, “ I would like to apologise for inconveniencing you last night, it won’t happen again.”

“Inconvenience?” Larry brow furrowed, that was the last thing he would call last night. Earth shatteringly horrible maybe or soul-bendingly miserable but not an inconvenience. It was very worrying Ahk viewed it that way. “Ahk, no, not at all, buddy, we kind of need to talk about it though, that was--”

“Inexcusable I know, I thought I had better control over myself. I regret imposing on you.”

“Ahk, seriously, not a problem with that at all, everyone needs to vent but the reason behind it? BIG PROBLEM.”

“On the contrary, there is no problem, I am fine now.”

“Yeah, and Attila reads Shakespeare. Ahk, you can’t hide from this. Something is wrong and I’d like to help.”

“I don’t need your help or anyone else’s thank you! I am fine, just relieved to be back so if you’ll excuse me.” The young pharaoh swept out of his exhibit as imperiously as he could manage. Mabye if he played the Pharaoh he would be left alone. 

It didn’t take him long to find Nicky.

***

“Hey Ahk!” Nicky had purposely not sought out his friend after last night, his dad had been strict on that. Nicky didn’t know exactly what had happened but he knew the place Ahk had been sent to had been worse than prison. He’d been hurt, that much was clear and that made Nicky both furiously angry and miserably sad. He didn’t really know what to do with these emotions. He wanted to talk to Ahk and make sure he was alright but his Dad told him that he needed to give Ahk space and let him talk on his own. Much as it went against Nicky’s instincts to question and find out answers he trusted his Dad more than anything especially when it came to grown-up stuff.

As it was, that Ahk had come to see him cheered the boy up no end.

Maybe Ahk really was okay.

“How are you this night?”

“I’m cool dude! Want to check out the tracks I got you? We didn’t get time last night.”

“No, no we did not, I am sorry for that Nicky.”

“It’s fine, you were busy.”

Busy was possibly the understatement of the decade thought Ahk but he was grateful for the child’s sensitivity.

“Indeed I was but I am free now.” In more ways than one he thought gratefully. “Shall we?”

“Yeah, come on, let’s go to the mineral cave! No one’ll bother us there!”

The mineral cave was one of their usual haunts, it was quiet (rocks thankfully, even with magic, didn’t talk) and no one really came this way, finding more entertainment in the larger, more animated parts of the museum.

It was peaceful and beautiful.

Ahk was always happy there, there was always something to look at, and starved of sights for so long he happily drank in the geological magnificence on display.

Nicky plonked himself down happily fishing out his iPod and because the situation called for it, two bottles of coke and a bag of popcorn.

Ahk eyed the offerings appreciatively, “You have pulled out the stops tonight.”

“Yeah, well, I really missed you.” Ahk’s eyes went wide, reminded how long he’d been away. Nicky covered quickly, “and you can’t enjoy music as much without a bit of sugar!”

“No, no of course not.” Ahk forced himself to stay in the present with his surrogate little brother. He couldn’t let the feeling of horror that was creeping ever closer mar this moment. He was safe. Nicky was safe. The museum and friends were safe. That was all he needed.

Sitting down next to the child he happily accepted the coke and a handful of sweet popcorn, settling in ready to listen to the playlist his friend has constructed.

All was well for the first hour.

‘You got wires, going in, you got wires, coming out of your skin...’ the lyrics began to pour of out the music box.

Ahk sat bolt upright.

“Dammit! The stupid thing’s stuck on shuffle! I didn’t want to play this one! Stupid thing!” Nicky continued to grumble at his iPod missing the impact the words were having on his friend.

‘You got tears, making tracks’ continue

Wires. Tears.

Ahk gripped his half-finished coke bottle as white flashed in front of his eyes and his mind was dragged kicking and screaming back to that awful place. He could feel the needles puncturing his skin, the electrodes being attached to his head. So many wires. The fear, the all-consuming fear, fear of what they were doing, fear of the pain he knew would be coming, tightening his chest, constricting his throat worse than anything his nights in the sarcophagus could have prepared him for. He remembered his will to fight, not to show his terror. His fear that they would find out about his friends. Never to admit it, not to them. He fought, inside and out for as long as he could but inevitably, in the end he was always screaming.

“Ahk?” Nicky touched Ahk’s shoulder after he’d gone stock-still. The contact snapped Ahk into action, he swung round ready to disable the monsters that had come for him again. He caught the look of shock in Nicky’s eyes. It felt like a kick to the gut, jolting him back to the present Ahk dropped his hand automatically letting the crumpled coke bottle fall from his limp fingers.

“Nicky?”

“Ahk what’s the mat-” He didn’t manage to finish before Ahk pulled him into a fierce hug.

“I’m sorry!”

“What for? Ahk what’s--?”

“Are you okay?” Ahk was searching Nicky’s face in earnest.

“I’m fine!”

“Good, I need to go. Now.” He had to get away from the child. He wasn’t safe. Not till Ahk controlled his fears.

“But we’re only halfway through the playlist!” Cried the boy, afraid he’d somehow upset his friend, “I managed to get the stupid thing off shuffle!”

“I’ll be back. I promise”

“I can come with you!” Nicky didn’t want to let Ahk out of his sight,

“No,” Ahk held up a staying hand, “I just need some air, don’t worry.”

With that he was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that triggers Ahk is ‘Wires’ by the band Athlete which is rather good and worth a listen! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!


	7. And the walls came tumbling down...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahkmenrah has fled from Nicky following his flashback, he tries to make it to the roof to have some time to gather himself but some people have other ideas...
> 
> Larry, Teddy and Sacajawea are beyond worried about Ahkmenrah and want to help him and to do so they need to find whatever it is that has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm sorry for the slew of chapters! I've been unable to access the internet recently so I've got to upload all of these in a rush! I hope you enjoy this one, Larry, Teddy and Sac finally find out exactly what happened to Ahk during his time away. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

He was trying to get away, on to the roof maybe, just outside where he could breathe again. Real or not he needed the space.

 He didn’t get far before someone tried to interfere with his plans

“You look like you could use some tea.”

Ahk actually jumped. Snapping unintentionally, “what, are you following me now too?!”

“Actually,” Sacajawea replied with her usual calm smile, “I heard you a mile off, you were doing your ‘I am sick and tired of being surrounded by idiots’ walk.”

Ahk paled, pulled up short by her words. “I-I do that?”

She laughed, “Only on occasion, usually when someone’s been asking too many foolish questions in too short a time.” She smiled as Ahk looked abashed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean--”

 “It’s alright, it’s not as bad as your, ‘ **get out of my way peasants**!’ walk, that does get people’s attention though it’s usually saved for when someone has decided messing with your tablet is a good idea.”

He couldn’t help but smile, “well if they do insist then what do they expect?”

Sac nodded, “I quite agree.”

“But, can you, do you know us all by-?”

“The way you walk, the way you breathe and know where you’re likely to have gone in any of those combinations?”

“Well…” he trailed off.

She gave him a knowing smile

Ahk was seriously impressed, “You are rather incredible.”

“Well, I like to keep an eye on things, now how about that tea?”

Ahk couldn’t refuse the prospect of tea, Sacajawea made it extremely well, her calm confidence infusing everything around her. Ahk had always found her presence very soothing. Which, much as he didn’t want to admit it was exactly what he needed right now.

“Yes, please, I am sorry for snapping.” He added.

“I know, it’s alright, we all get frustrated sometimes. Why do you think I leave Lewis and Clark to their own devices most of the time?”

“Good point.”

Sac’ smiled and led him to the kitchen next to the security office.  

He stood with his back to the wall, leaning into its support.

Here Sac handed him a steaming mug, Ahk bent his head to inhale. The soft fragrances of camomile, honey and ginger rose delicately from the liquid. It was his favourite. Ahk swallowed hard at the kindness. He was home.

It made him all the more frightened that this was just a dream. It was too perfect. Any moment now he’d wake up and he’d be back there. Back with HIM.

“Ahk, Ahkmenrah, what’s wrong?”

Sacajawea watched the fear rise in her friend. Something was very wrong besides the obvious, he was looking past her. The hairs on the back of her neck rose.

“Ahk, what’s the matter?”

“This isn’t real!”

“What’s not real?”

“This! Here, safe, the museum, you can’t all be here and safe, he’d never let me back to you! This has to be a dream! I can’t be safe! He’s doing this! I know it!” His voice was rising along with his fear.

“Ahkmenrah!” Sac got right in Ahk’s face, blocking whatever vison he was having. “Ahkmenrah focus on me! It’s Sacajawea. You are safe. You are back in the museum.” She carefully pressed her hand to his pale face. “Ahk, it is me Sac, I promise you I am real. You are home. Here,” she eased one of his hands from his mug, placing it against her own cheek, “I am real. You are home.”

Ahk’s wild stare re-focused, “S-Sac?” He asked in a small voice, sounding so much younger, so much closer to his real age.

Sac smiled gently, “Yes, Ahk, it’s me, you’re safe, no one is going to hurt you, they’d have to get through me first.”

“I can’t, they, he was there and he wanted to keep me, he didn’t want to let me return.” He admitted, shuffling a little closer to her, his grip on her face tightening slightly.

“But you did return, you did, you’re here, I promise you _gold one_ , you’re here and home and safe.” She gently plucked the tea from his hands, enveloping him in her warm embrace. Ahkmenrah let himself melt into it. Sacajawea was security and strength and surety. She was a sister to him in all but blood, if there was anyone he could permit to see the mask slip willingly it was her. He choked on a sob as she held him, rubbing his back like it was the most natural thing in the world. For moment he just let himself absorb the comfort.

All too soon he heard voices, footsteps approaching. He broke contact, forcing himself to pull his pharaoh mask back in place, reaching for the tea as Larry and Teddy entered the kitchen.

He acknowledged Sac gentle squeeze of support on his arm with the barest of nods.

He could do this, he could hold himself together once more. 

“Hey Ahk, how are you doing?” Larry was deliberately keeping his tone light, they needed to talk about what had happened and Ahk had already run off once today.

“I am well Larry, Teddy, just enjoying some of Sacajawea’s marvellous tea.”

“Awesome. Can you sit down a moment with us?”

The hackles on the back of Ahk’s neck rose

“Why?” He asked carefully, trying to keep his voice neutral

“Because there’s some things I, we, would like to discuss with you.”

“Regarding?” He was playing for time, he knew exactly what they wanted to talk about. Too bad he had absolutely no interest in dwelling on the subject whatsoever. It was done.

“Your week away.”

It was hardly surprising, but there was nothing they could say. It was done and now he had to deal with it, “I’d rather not,” he spoke aloud, “if it’s all the same to you.” He made to move for the door.

“Please Ahkmenrah,” Teddy spoke up, “please, it need only be for a moment, we can tell you’re out of sorts.”

“Out of sorts?” Snapped Ahk, wheeling about to face his friends, as if that even covered what he was right now!

“Dude, please. Just come sit for five minutes. We know you’re not okay, you don’t have to pretend.”

Ahk gripped the mug of tea till his knuckles were white. “I don’t know what you want from me?”

“Nothing, we just want to help you.”

“A Pharaoh shouldn’t need help.” Ahk sounded like he was repeating an old established rule.

“But sometimes they do.”

“I am a ruler of civilisation. A leader. I do not need help.”

“Yes you do.”

“You know,” Began Teddy in a thoughtful tone, “leaders have to show strength, we both know this, we’ve experienced it but that doesn’t mean we’re made of stone,” His eyes were soft and full of meaning, “it takes a lot of courage to ask for help, or admit there is a problem.”

“But I--”

“And you’re not just a Pharaoh Ahkmenrah,” continued Teddy unabashed, “you’re our friend, you’re part of the museum family and we’re really worried about you.”

“Well you shouldn’t be.” He snapped, “I’m dead. Can’t get much worse than that can it?”

The lie in that sentence was all over his face.

“Okay, well, you know where we are if you happen to need us, okay?”Larry stood, motioning the others to join him. They were going to leave him alone. Thank Ra.

Wait.

Alone? Did he want to be alone? Alone meant away from the museum, it meant he was vulnerable. It meant HE could come back.

Ahk, suddenly panicked at the idea, especially since he wasn’t fully convinced he’d actually escaped. HE could come back at any moment. His brain scrabbled for something to say, panicking now at the thought of being abandoned, being left to HIS mercy once more. He his friends hadn’t left him, hadn’t abandoned him willingly but it had just been him there, him and at that monster and his minions. He gasped out a sentence, wanting them to stay just not ask him things. He let the first words that came to mind tumble out of his mouth, instantly regretting it at the looks their faces.

“They cut me open. When I was awake.”

Teddy’s mouth fell open as Sacajawea’s eyes filled with horrified tears.

“They. Did. What?” Larry managed over the rising nausea.

“They, oh, it doesn’t matter.” Ahk began to dismiss.

“Oh no, Ahk,” grasped Larry, “please, you can’t keep this bottled up it’s going to destroy you.”

“IT ALREADY HAS!” Ahk yelled as he leaped to his feet, flinging the mug at the wall.

“On the contrary if it had you would not be capable of putting on a brave face,” Teddy remained the calm authority in the room, “you would allow your fears to consume you. But you’re stronger than that”

“Am I? I am afraid to close my eyes because I can’t help believing that when I open them again I’ll be back there with that monster! It’s not something I can will away or just count to one hundred. It’s in every waking thought!”

“What he did--”

“Could happen again!”

Larry opened his mouth-

“Don’t lie to me! I am an exhibit dead to the waking world and I am at liberty to be loaned at any given moment.”

“I would rather die than let that happen.” Larry surprised himself at how vehement he sounded.

“You know,” Ahk continued sadly as though he hadn’t heard, “I even tried to co-operate. They told me getting to study a real, fresh set of flesh and bone from ancient Egypt as you call it would be a huge benefit to science to understand how the human body had changed over the millennia and even help understand something called DNA which apparently science says makes us all who we are. It could help many people today. They wanted to run tests on me and ask questions. I did everything in my power to appease them. But it was in vain.”

“Ahk--”

The Pharaoh cut him off, the words were surging now, forcing their way out, demanding to be heard. Ahk couldn’t stop now even if he wanted to. “I knew I was in the power of a madman within about five minutes of waking up. I expected to be back here but the tablet had travelled with me. They hadn’t opened my sarcophagus then, only unlocked it so they got quite the surprise when I emerged. The professor,” the three in the room didn’t miss the shudder Ahk tried to repress, “He didn’t believe I was real, thought I was an actor or a college kid.” He spat the last word out in disgust, “planted there by Dr McPhee as a prank. He was incredibly angry thinking he has been insulted. I defended the museum, I wouldn’t have its name called into disrepute and assured him there was no prank.” Ahk took a steadying breath, committed now to carry on, as much as he didn’t want too.  “He said there was only one way to tell, to take one of my teeth and do something called radiocarbon testing.  The look in his eyes. It was familiar at the time but I’ve since had opportunity to reflect. It was the same look father’s executioner had, he took sadistic pleasure in ending condemned lives, I never liked to admit it but he frightened me. Kah would always torment me that if I didn’t do what he wanted he’d set Rupekt after me.” The Pharaoh was getting more agitated, words becoming faster, more urgent.

“I managed to distract him by explaining about the canopic jars and they agreed to find a non-invasive way to check. They forced me into a tube of light, not much bigger than my tomb actually, I should be used to small spaces by now but, well, it look every effort to stay as still as desired. I am glad at least the sarcophagus is not filled with constant blinding light nor unsettling whirs or clicks.”

“They forced you into an MRI.” Larry realised aloud, voice leaden with understanding what that would do for the Pharaoh’s claustrophobia. “Ahk I-”

Ahk silenced him with a look, “It was enough to stay his clawing hand for that day. They insisted on conducting a thorough physical examination to access my general health as it would help them compare to modern day examples. It was uncomfortable at points but not too bad at first.”

Never had all three of them heard such an ominous sentence. And they knew what must be coming. Teddy and Sacajawea sought each other’s hands as Larry tried to steel himself.

Ahk didn’t disappoint, “On the fourth day they came for me with dark intent, I awoke already bound, all ready for the knife. It wasn’t enough to know, you see, that I was alive and functioning without most of my internal organs, no they had to find out how.” He paused, speaking to the floor now, “I can still see those apparitions in green.”

Larry shifted to move forward then froze as Ahk continued, “He said he wanted me conscious so he could ask me questions as they investigated. The others, the green clad ones, they asked about something called aesthetic and had it been administered and he said as I was technically dead I couldn’t feel pain. He had a very short memory it seems,” He considered, turning in a far lighter tone than was appropriate for what followed, “you know I find I deeply dislike your inventions of hypodermics which I made rather clear at the time.”

They honestly couldn’t tell if that was forced flippancy or that it really didn’t register to him in the scale of things anymore. They didn’t know which was worse. 

“When the knife came down, I prayed to Ra for strength, for courage, to face my torture like a true pharaoh. They took their time you see, wanted to be neat and careful. Once they slit me like a date everything was on fire but I endured, I had received worse on the battlefield. It was when they brandished the shears I began to crumble.” The breath caught audibly in Larry’s throat.  Ahk carried on almost dispassionately, but they could hear growing emotion creeping in, Ahk was doing his best to separate himself from recounting his horrible experiences. “They announced they would be cutting through the muscle of my ribs to examine my heart. I could feel the cold tips just begin to snip, sharp as crocodile teeth and,” He gathered himself to admit his shame, “I begged.”

No one said anything. Ahk was confused by the utter silence, expecting comment, a derisive snort, something. Nothing, the three were just staring at him so he elaborated, voice raising in annoyance, “Screamed even, for mercy, for rescue. I struggled hard enough that the others demanded I be drugged so they may continue their work unhindered. He agreed grudgingly and continued questioned me throughout the study.” His voice became deadpan, “It’s quite a challenge to answer complicated burial practice questions when you have the sensation of you bones being sliced into.”

Still no response, anger flashed through Ahk, why were they ignoring his failing? Or were they too disgusted to speak? He looked at each face, no, that was a look of only horror not disappointment. He decided to try and make his point clearer. 

“But he made me show my weakness and he delighted in that I had been brought so low. Called me boy just to add to the insult.”

Larry opened his mouth but Ahk carried on, enraged at the look the Night guard was giving him.  

“I am not a child! I need not your platitudes!”

“No one has said you were.”

“You’re all thinking it, I can see it on your faces!”

“Actually I’m thinking how much I want vengeance,” answered Larry honestly, “how much I want to tear this guy apart.”

“As do I” Added Teddy.

“Absolutely” Agreed Sacajawea.

“So yeah, no one in this room thinks you are in any way a child.”

 “Yet I screamed like one! I am a Pharaoh, fourth king of a fourth king. I am to be strong and sure and yet, in that room I screamed for my Mother. I screamed for you all!”

“And we didn’t come.” Sacajawea had silent tears threatening to escape as she spoke, her ears ringing with the screams of Ahk’s nightmare, hearing their names howled like a wild prayer for salvation.

Ahk rounded on her, snarling, “Have you forgotten I was locked up in this very museum for 54 years? I called for help for 54 years, and you didn’t come. No one came. I should have been used to that but yet I called for you any way. What does that say?  I was weak in both deed and courage! I should have had better control, not given him the satisfaction!”

Larry felt like he was going to be sick.

“Ahkmenrah, please, that is my fault. I believed the lies of the old Night Guards but please do not blame Sacajawea, she was imprisoned herself behind glass. It was Larry who only took three days to rescue you. I am the one you should hold accountable. And if it were in my power I would go back and free you that very first night. I can never ask for your forgiveness but I hope I may have begun to redeem myself over these last few years.”

Ahk deflated a little at that, turning to Teddy, “you couldn’t disregard a warning so dire easily and you were thinking of the safety of the rest of the exhibits. My cries would not have helped my case either. I-I can understand your actions there, I may not have liked them but I can understand. And you have indeed proven yourself a loyal ally since.”

Teddy smiled gratefully, “I am glad of that at least.”

Ahk nodded, then returned to his point, “But I still should not have bowed in defeat.” 

“Ahk, seriously, listen to yourself. This is what you’re most upset about? This guy tortured you! He had you tied to a table and was cutting you up! I am over twice your original age, I am guardian of Brooklyn and I would have been screaming. Shrieking, even. I can’t believe you’re even able to act like nothing happened at times!”

Ahk saw red, “It is better to concern myself over lost honour than dwell upon what horrors were done to me! The things I can’t forget! Worse than butchers! They even plundered me for my seed!” Panting heavily now he realised what he’d said, he scrubbed angrily at his traitorous eyes, swiping away escaping tears, looking about quickly as the others had dawning comprehension morphing their faces into masks of horror. Ahk tried to cover his hasty words, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself, “and in any case, It is my duty. I am to be impervious to common hindrances”

“I can’t even begin to imagine how it’s been Ahk.” Larry’s look said he would be speaking again about this. Ahk’s heart sank.

The Pharaoh drew a breath a stared at the Night guard flatly, “No you can’t.” He softened briefly, “And for that I am glad.”

Larry nodded in agreement before getting back on topic, “But this whole common hindrances thing, okay yeah, maybe, in Egypt, 4000 years ago. But right here and now, none of us is making that demand of you and we never will. Ahk, listen, please, here you look after us with the tablet but it goes both ways, we’re family here more than anything else, I’m sure, back in Egypt, behind closed doors you could relax with your parents, your close friends.”

“Yes”

“Well,” his point was beginning to get through to the pharaoh. “You called for us, despite everything you called for us. And I can’t tell you how much it makes me want to rip this room apart that we couldn’t come to you. If I had known I would have done anything to get you back.”

Ahk stared hard at Larry and saw no insincerity.

“I-I-, he struggled for words, looking a little more like the Ahk they knew, “Thank you Larry.”

“Good, so by this point I’d like to think we were at least close enough in friendship that you could trust us to not have to be a Pharaoh all the time, you don’t need to be strong for our sakes Ahk, you’re our friend  and that means we can all rely on each other a little.”

“I-I--”

“Please Ahk, we’re just trying to help, you don’t have to pretend for us. I can’t imagine how you’ve lasted this long already. You’re human, you’re allowed to not be okay here.”

“We’re not meaning to insult, we admire you.” Teddy spoke confidently, the gentlness in his voice was solidarity not condescension,  “You’ve got tremendous strength of character my dear Pharaoh to have come through all of that and still have your wits enough to speak with us let alone try to continue onwards. That takes a noble courage.”

“They’re there in my head though,” Ahk’s voice was lost some of its steel, desperation creeping in instead, “he’s there. When I wake up at night--”

“The one of us will be there to greet you until you no longer have requirement,” Teddy assured him, “this I swear to you on my honour as the president.”

“You have a great spirit Ahk, but you need to let it heal now. None of this was your doing, you realise that don’t you?” She searched his face, seeing the guilt and the fear, Sacajawea stepped forwards and gently took Ahk’s hand, “None of it was your fault. This man is a demon, an evil spirit incarnate. You could not best him outnumbered as you were. You need to let all the evil he wielded out of you and banish it from your soul. You are better than him, greater than him and he will have no power over you in time.”

Ahk was beginning to flag, he looked utterly exhausted, from both his outburst and the ordeal itself, the righteous fury slowly ebbing, soothed in part by their words and by his expulsions, the ones he dared to share at least. Some details he could not, would not. But those that had left him made him lighter.

“T-Thank you, my friends, I-I needed that.”

“You will always be welcome Ahk, thank you for trusting us.

The trembling fury was melting into actual trembling. Ahk’s posture was beginning to droop to that of a tired teenager, drained of everything he had. Larry floundered, not wanting to undo the progress they’d just made but needing to alleviate the paternal instinct that was screaming at him to do something.

“Ahk, would you like to sit with us for a while? There’s plenty of room on the sofa.” Sacajawea smiled her lovely warm smile.

Ahk bowed his head in gratitude, “Thankyou, I’m rather exhausted.”

She guided him back to the sofa, sitting down gracefully, he settled next to her, “it’s been quite a night.” Ahk leaned a little closer to Sacajawea. Almost imperceptibly she tapped Teddy’s leg.

“Indeed it has, Lawrence I think more tea would be called for about now, shall we attend to it?”

Larry, hadn’t missed the look Ahk gave Sacagawea in that moment, wondering how it was possible from going from enraged Pharaoh all the way down to scared twelve year old in the blink of an eye.

“Good plan Teddy, let’s get something brewing.”

Once the men withdrew, Sacajawea spoke softly, “You can let it out Ahk, there’s no shame here.” After a minute or so Ahk tentatively took Sacajawea’s hand this time. She clasped it tightly. “You’re safe.”

He turned to her with impossibly young eyes. “Why did he do it?”

“I don’t know, some people are made of darkness, they feed on pain. But they are not all people and they can be beaten.”

“It hurt so much, I tried to fight, I didn’t want to give in.”

“I know, we all know and you didn’t give in. You were trying to protect us at the museum and you’re allowed to try and protect yourself too.”

“I just felt so helpless. So much worse than the sarcophagus.”

“And yet you survived, I will not lie, the memories will haunt you but you can choose to have power over them. You have shared them and the world has not ended, none of us here think any the less of you, in fact we are all deeply impressed by your resolve. You will control them in time and we shall ensure nothing like that ever happens again.”

“Thank you.” Managed a watery smile then added, “I didn’t tell him.”

“Tell him what?”

“About the rest of you, I told him that the tablet was mine, that it only worked for me.”

“That was very brave and brilliant Ahk.  A true Pharaoh protecting his people.” She placed a sisterly kiss on his cheek, wrapping one arm about the Pharaoh she pulled them both backwards to settle into the sofa.

Ahk carefully removed his crown and in light of their words overrode his training and sense of duty he leaned against her shoulder. He let out a few shuddering breaths and tightened his hold on her hand. Sacajawea just pulled him closer to her, free hand reaching up, gently carding through his hair and stroking his face and if she brushed away several stray tears before he sank into exhausted sleep she did not comment. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you are still with me, I promise this will have a satisfyingly happy ending!


	8. Considerations and Affirmations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Teddy take a moment to process everything Ahk has just told them, Sacajawea is a good sister and Attila proves he can make a good baby sitter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry and co now know what's happened and now they know, now they can plan what they can do about this whole horrendous situation. 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying this so far, this is beginning to reach the next major part of the story-how the museum help Ahk get his justice. I hope you're all still with me, I promise this revenge will be sweet!

“Sacajawea had plenty of experience of comforting her younger relatives, believe me Ahk is in the best place he could be right now.”

“That I do not doubt in the slightest.” Agreed Larry emphatically.

“Now Lawrence.” Teddy fixed him with a steely glare, “What shall we do about this academic beast?” Teddy’s voice was hard now. The wave of nausea crashed into Larry afresh. He paled, reaching for the counter to support himself. “Steady Lawrence. “

“The things they did--”

“I know. Utter brutality but focusing on that will not help us or Ahk right now. We need a plan to never allow this to happen again.”

“How?” Despaired Larry, “I mean I can’t exactly call the cops on this guy! ‘Oh yeah, hi I’d like to report someone for false imprisonment and assault of 4000 year old mummy who comes alive at night.’ That’ll go over REALLY well.”

“Now is not the time for flippancy Lawrence! I agree this is a tall order however, there must be some solution, all we have to do is be creative.” Teddy was looking expectantly at him.

‘Right, focus Larry!’ He ordered himself. With an effort he pushed aside all the horrific images Ahk’s words had created, ‘use it as fuel Daley. Let’s get justice.’

“Okay, well I asked McPhee and after his rant about the guy being a pushy academic who likes to get results he said that he was based in an institution in Missouri. I googled him, Professor Grainsborough, focus on ancient Egyptian burial customs but recently he’s been branching out into human genome research, he has this notion that people from earlier civilisations, specifically from Egypt had a different genetic makeup, that they were somehow better than us modern humans and so could build things so well. 

“Like the pyramids?”

“Like the pyramids.”

“But that is preposterous!” Exclaimed Teddy, horrified at such a notion, “Ahk is no different from us, well, you at least, he’s a young human man who happens to be rather good at maths.”

“You don’t have to convince me.”

“So what you are saying is that this maniac tortured Ahkmenrah to prove some whimsical theory?!”

“Yep.” Larry groaned, “least I suppose there was some motive, no matter how insane, do I tell him?”

“He has a right to know, Lawrence, as he said himself he’s not a child.”

“I know but all that crap they told him about benefitting the human race! It was just to benefit that Grainsborough guy!”

“Ah, but would Ahk of had a choice either way? If he had not of cooperated we may not have received him back in one piece.” Pointed out Teddy with the grim calm of a man who’d had to assess battle strategies and work out who he had to sacrifice in order for victory, “At least he thought at the time he was going some good, or that good would come of it.”

“I can’t take that away from him!” Pointed out Larry in desperation, “It might be all that’s holding him together!”

I believe our young Pharaoh is more resilient than that. Don’t you?”

“I”-He thought about it, “yeah, yeah I do but I don’t want to make him suffer any more than he has to.”

Teddy sighed, considering, if it were Sacajawea would he have wanted her to know? His stomach dropped. No he couldn’t even consider her having been in such a terrible situation. But he respected her fortitude as much as he did Ahk’s. This was a quandary. A thought occurred to him, “What if we were to remove the research from the professor? The man should not be allowed to benefit from his study, we know there is nothing he could pull from Ahk that could justify him. The results will be worthless.”

“How can we do that?”

“There is always a way, perhaps a damning rebuttal from Dr McPhee could assist us?

“I’ll look into it, see what more information I can gather, my guess we have a bit of time, he’d have to dress up the results a little anyway, who’s going to believe they found a live pharaoh?”

“Indeed, but we must do something Lawrence, If only we could bring him here, we could bring about some form of justice.”

“How do you mean?” 

“As you pointed out earlier, the usual manner for dealing with such a crime will be of no use to us. I believe many of us in the museum would find a suitable method of dealing with him.”

There was a steely glint in Teddy’s eye that unsettled Larry. But he found that that idea wasn’t entirely terrible. And would go a long way to answer his own need for vengeance.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Teddy nodded satisfied for the moment that they would be able to do something. He checked in on the pair in the main room, his heart softening to see Ahkmenrah looking so relaxed in Sacajawea’s presence, she was a truly remarkable woman. He pressed a kiss to her lips and ran a fatherly hand over Ahk’s head before heading out to check on the rest of the museum. He had plans to make and people to discuss with.

***

Thankfully Attila had Nicky. The Hun had found the boy wandering the halls looking for the pharaoh, the boy had explained in the basic sign language they’d developed what had happened. Attila wasn’t stupid, Ahk had clearly had a good reason to run and didn’t want to be found. The boy wandering in on him would be bad all around. He’d taken him back to his men and quickly got him playing an energetic catching game.

When Larry found him, having been assured by Sac that she would be fine with Ahk for the meantime, Nicky was fast asleep, nestled in the fur-lined armour vest of the Hun warrior. 

Sometimes, Larry thought, the universe cut him a break.

The night guard nodded in thanks to the Hun. Attila grunted, his face softening as he looked back down at the child. Very carefully, so as not to wake him Attila lifted the boy into Larry’s arms. 

Larry nodded his thanks again to the warlord, ever grateful that Attila now had no problem showing his softer side, he’d been fantastic these past two days especially. Attila returned the gestured.

_“How is our king?_

“Not so good but we’re going to help him.”.

“ _Punish they who did this?”_

“I’m working on it.

“ _You have my sword. No one hurts our family.”_

“Thanks buddy, ‘preciate it.”

With that Larry carried his sleeping boy back to his office, laying him on the occasional camp bed Larry had found stashed in the back of a storeroom. His son looked so peaceful, sleeping like that. When he looked across he was gratified to see his other son wearing a similar expression. He hoped to God they could avoid nightmares tonight.

***

It was getting near sunrise,

Larry headed back to the office to find Sacajawea still with Ahk, he’d shifted in his sleep and was now lying curled up with his head on her lap, the Shoshone woman gently carding her fingers through his hair. A least he looked a little more peaceful tonight.

Larry nodded in thanks to her, she smiled, looking down on the sleeping Pharaoh with fondness.

“He was very brave, you know, he didn’t tell them about the tablet, he only told them that it worked for him and him alone.” Her gaze hardened, “there has to be a way to restore the balance here Larry. Ahk needs justice.”

“And we will find a way Sac, I promise.”

She nodded in agreement then gently shook the Egyptian’s shoulder.

Ahk’s brow furrowed in his sleep, tightening his grip on Sac, “no,” he mumbled, “ _don’t want to.”_

“Ahkmenrah, _golden one_ , it’s time to wake.”

Ahk struggled, pressing his face into Sac’s lap, not awake yet, trying desperately to stay where he was where he knew he was safe.

“C’mon buddy, we’ve not long till dawn comes, we’ve got to get you back.”

Ahk frowned deepend in his sleep, he dug in, clinging harder to Sac, “Leave me, leave me alone! I won’t go! You can’t hurt me anymore! You’re not there!”

Shit.

They were losing him again.

Larry very carefully place his hand on the young Egyptian’s face, “Ahk, buddy, wake up for me, it’s safe now, I promise you’re home. You’re at the museum, we’ve got you.”

Ahk flinched at first, the touch alien to his panicked mind but no pain came, no blow nor piercing stab. Something, deep in the depths of his mind told him to trust, to wake. All would be well.

Very slowly Ahk opened his eyes, vision blurry through tears,

“L-Larry?”

“Yeah pal, I got you, you’re safe.”

“The whitecoats?”

“Far, far away from you.”

“Oh.” His eyes were still dark with fear but he began to relax. Until he realised where he was.

He leapt up from Sac’s lap like a scalded cat.

“Sacajawea! I’m sorry, please forgive my terrible impertinence I didn’t-”

Sac pressed a finger gently to the frantic pharaoh’s lips, cutting him off mid-apology. “It’s alright, it’s more than alright, I guided you to rest here with me. There is no shame to be felt.”

“It’s unbecoming of a pharaoh to behave like that.” Argued Ahk.

“Ahk, what did we say?” Reminded Larry, determined not to lose the little progress they’d made, “Here in the museum you’re a friend too, you’ve had a beyond horrible experience and it’s more than okay to want some comfort.”

Sac stroked his face reassuringly, “Larry is right, you deserve to rest in safety, we protect each other here. There is no shame in being the one to be cared for, for once.”

“I--” He tried to find the words to refuse but couldn’t he was too tired, he just wanted to rest and feel safe and really, if his friends kept insisting there was no shame in wanting that comfort then maybe he was a fool to resist it. “Thank you, thank you both, I, I needed to hear that.”

Sac beamed at him, “And we shall remind you as often as you need to allow it to sink in.”

“Thank you my friends.” Ahk’s eyes were impossibly large as he stared at the pair of them, it made him look so young, “You don’t know what that, what you, what you all mean to me.”

“Precisely the same amount as you mean to us, now come on, let’s get you back ready for dawn if you’re okay to walk?”

“Yes, of course. I can manage.” The young ruler insisted.

“Come on then, take my hand.”

Ahk, to his credit, didn’t refuse.

Easing the young man up Larry wrapped a supportive around about the pharaoh, pleased and worried in equal measure that Ahk actually leaned into him.

It didn’t take too long to make it back to Ahk’s exhibit. Sacajawea hugged him close, before stepping back to hold his face between her palms, “I love you like a brother Ahkmenrah, you know this to be as true in your heart as it is in mine. You are family to us all and we will be here to help you and support you whenever you need, you are not and never will be a burden. Remember that. We love you and always want to help.”

Ahk’s eyes widened at such a statement of sincerity. He been so scared he’d be rejected after his failure to maintain a stoic front in face of his tormentors, alright, if he were honest, he’d been terrified.

But after the display in the office, Teddy, Larry and Sac’s words had managed to seed into his frozen core thawing him to idea that actually, really, they cared for him just as he was, Ahkmenrah, Pharaoh, Human, Friend.

He was unspeakably grateful.

He wrapped his arms about Sac in a tight, heartfelt embrace.

“Thank you, by all of my Gods, Thank you.”

She kissed his cheek tenderly, “you are always welcome. I must return to my exhibit but I will see you tomorrow, we have more tea to drink you and I.”

“That we do.” He gave her a small, genuine smile.

Sac stroked his face one last time before departing.

He turned to Larry, opening his mouth to speak before the Night Guard cut him off.

“Ahk, I’m going to stay with you till dawn, it’s okay, I figured waiting on your own tonight would suck.” Larry’s tone brokered no room for argument.

Nor would Ahk try, he didn’t even note the colloquialism, instead sagging in relief, “Please. That would be most generous of you, I find I don’t have the energy to pretend this evening.

“You should never have to pretend.” Larry wrapped an arm around the young pharaoh before fully hugging him when he felt how much Ahk sank into the embrace,  “We know you hate it and we all think you’ve got the most courage out of all of us to keep getting back in every night, so I got you.”

Ahk hugged Larry back with all his exhausted might, “I confess I am more afraid than usual, I, I, can’t look at that box, or even conceive being inside it, without the fear that I shall once awake back _there_.”

“I can’t even imagine but I promise I won’t let that happen, even if I have to kidnap you and the tablet and live on the run for ever more.”

“I would rather you did not resort to such drastic means on my account.”

Larry chuckled drily, “nor would I, but if I had to.”

“Then I truly appreciate the offer. Well I suppose I must return.” Ahk’s hands gripped Larry all the harder at his words.

Larry hugged the young man closer, “it’s alright,” Larry soothed, in full ‘Dad’ mode, “I’ll wait with you, you’re not alone anymore, I promise no one is going to hurt you again.”

“I feel,” Ahk with a bite of bitterness, “that I should mention I have been combat trained since I was old enough to hold a training sword.”

“Yeah, and I should mention that you don’t have to protect yourself on your own,” He pulled back to face Ahk, gaze serious. “I know you can kick my ass from here to Brooklyn and back again okay? I know, we all know, I also know that there was no way you could have fought back with everything you had and come back to us in one piece. You don’t have to prove anything. You’re not less because of this.”

“I feel it.” Ahk admitted in a small voice. God, thought Larry, he sounded so young all of a sudden.

“And you will, for a while, probably a long while, but that doesn’t mean it’s true. You’re always going to be our pharaoh, our friend. Nothing with change that. Nothing.”

Ahk choked on a sob, his chest hitching against Larry. The night guard held him as he tried to control himself, rubbing comforting circles into his cloaked back. “It’ll be okay Ahk, it will.”

He let the young man gather himself in his own time, dawn was close but they had time enough, Ahk had more than enough to process. Bit by bit he thought. He was going to have to look up how to help victims of trauma, he got the feeling Ahk was going to need something more than just reassuring words.

Ahk himself pulled away from Larry after a long moment, taking a deep breath he removed his cloak, placed it back in its case and stepped into his sarcophagus. He moved so fast, with such purpose Larry almost missed it altogether.

“I suppose I am ready.” Ahk was lying rigidly, every muscle clearly straining against being forced to lay in the last place Ahk wanted to be.

“Hey,” Larry took Ahk’s hand, “it’s okay, you’re not going to wake up there. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen. I ever tell you about the time I first tried to pitch my Daley devices?”

Ahk couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped him.

“When you mistook the office scribe for the head of the organisation?”

“Yeah, I was half way through my pitch before they could interrupt. I have never been more embarrassed!”

He carried on telling Ahk silly stories, making the pharaoh laugh until the moment before dawn when Ahk pulled his hand from Larry’s with an apologetic “thank you” before closing the lid.

Larry sighed long and hard once he was sure dawn had worked its miserable magic.

He was going to find a way to try and fix this, help Ahk and get some justice.

He had to. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	9. Stampedes of truth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahk and Nicky have a rather more frank heart to heart than Ahkmenrah intended whilst Sacajawea finds herself having to handle a rather more dangerous situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you very much for reading this far, this chapter is very much Ahk beginning to realise he's not weak or helpless despite what happened to him. He's got a lot to deal with but when people are in danger he can still step up to the plate. 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who is reading this! Please let me know what you think!

Ahk’s eyes snapped open.

He forced himself to take a breath.

Then another.

And another.

Breathe just breathe, listen, work out where you are.

The lid lifted of its own accord.

It never lifted by itself unless-

_OH BY RA IT WAS TRUE! HIS NIGHTMARES WERE TRUE! HE NEVER ESCAPED! HE NEVER-_

“Ahk? Ahk, buddy! Are you okay?”

The concerned face of Larry swam into view.

Ahk sat bolt upright, throwing his arms around the startled night guard.

_“Oh by everything that is holy thank you! I, I thought I was back there, back there with them, with him, I can’t, not again Larry, I can’t be sent back! I want to stay here! Don’t make me! Please!”_

Larry was more than a little stunned but when he’d opened the coffin to check on Ahk, to make sure he knew he was safe, well, he sure as hell hadn’t been prepared for the look of absolute terror on the pharaoh’s face. He clearly thought he was back there, probably because Larry had lifted the lid, something he very, very, rarely did.

He went into full ‘Dad Mode’ when the pharaoh wrapped himself around him, clearly panicking, scrabbling in Egyptian. Ahk only did that when he was REALLY unhappy.

“Hey, hey, Ahk, I got you, it’s okay,” He began to rub soothing circles into Ahk’s back, without his regal garb Ahk always looked so much closer to his actual age, dressed as he was usually it was really easy to think he was at least 25. “Everything’s okay Ahk, I got you, you’re never going back there, I swear, I got you and you’re safe. Everything is okay.”

It took a few moments but Larry’s words slowly filtered their way through to Ahk panicked brain. He was safe, with Larry. In the museum. He was home.

He pulled back, eyes still wide and frightened, even as he tried to drag himself back together, attempting to force his pharaoh mask back into place “Sorry, I’m sorry, I got rather carried away.”

Larry wasn’t letting him off that lightly. “No it’s okay, I completely understand. And don’t even think about closing yourself off again, I am right here. No one’s going to judge you if you want to be reassured.”

Ahk relaxed fractionally, eyes still huge and dark with lingering fear, “I, I, thank you, I rather thought I was back there.”

“I guessed.” Explained Larry gently.

“I’m sorry.” Ahk ducked his head, ashamed.

“Stop. Ahk, look at me,” Larry very gently raised Ahk’s face so they were looking eye to eye, “it’s okay to be freaked out, I promise you, you are handling things way better than I could, okay? It’s more than understandable for you to not be okay, you don’t have to keep up a mask for everyone.”

“I know, I know, so you keep telling me.” Ahk huffed, determined still to prove himself, “But it makes me feel better, makes me feel like I’m in control again.”

“In which case, fine, just, just don’t be fooled into thinking that just because you’re pretending you’re fine that you ARE fine. This is going to take time dude and I want you to promise me you will seek someone out when you’re having trouble okay? It doesn’t have to be me, just anyone you trust okay?”

When did it become so good just to hear words like that, that he was safe, that he didn’t have to keep up appearances? It was a balm to his soul.

“I, I promise Larry, I swear to you solemnly, on my oath as a Pharaoh I will heed your advice.”

“Thanks buddy, that’s all I ask.” He hugged Ahk for good measure, “now what’s the plan for today?

“I hadn’t really made one as yet.” He admitted honestly.

“Well, I happen to know someone is desperate to play some indoor hockey with you.”

“Oh?” Despite the still lingering paleness and tremor a spark of excitement lit Ahk’s eyes.

Larry breathed an internal sigh of relief, thank God Ahk and Nicky were so close, if anyone could help distract Ahk for a few precious minutes it was Nicky.

“Yeah, he’s waiting down the corridor for you. Get dressed and meet him there, I’ll tell him you’ll be there in a minute.”

“Excellent, thank you Larry, for, well--”

“I gotcha dude, Larry hugged the young man again for good measure, “don’t forget that okay?”

“I promise.”

“Good.”

***

True to his word Ahk joined Nicky a few minutes later, heading to one of the larger, empty storage rooms.  They fell immediately into an energetic game once they’d finished their customary hug of greeting. Neither mentioned it lasted longer than usual, both needing the comfort and reassurance it gave them.

They’d been playing for about an hour, happily caught up in the chase and tackle to worry about anything else.

If it weren’t for Ahk’s apparel they could have easily been mistaken for two modern youngsters the way they played so naturally, declaring teasing rules and missteps with almost every breath.

The game had been close, both of them gaining the upper hand briefly to only lose it again, it left them flushed and happy.

Until Ahk heard the roar.

He froze mid sprint, stopping to try and work out where the sound was coming from and if there was any immediate danger.

Unfortunately Nicky hadn’t noticed, eyes fixed firmly on the prize. He’d taken a full power swing aiming to hit the puck away from Ahk thinking the older boy was coming up right front him instead of behind.

The puck flew true, slamming full-force into Ahk’s stilled back, catching him off-guard and knocking him flat on his face.

Nicky was horrified.

“AHK! OH NO! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” He dashed over to his friend, panic surging through him.

Ahk sat up quickly trying to recover his breath. He hated things touching his back, reminded him of that night in the palace. He dragged a smile across his face, “I’ll be fine”

Ahk seemed pretty shaken to the other boy though, “You look like it really hurt, here, let me see,” without further warning Nicky pushed Ahk’s cloak aside before the pharaoh could stop him.

“I said I’m fine Nicky!” Ahk twisted to pull the child’s hand from the fabric, resettling it about himself.

“Well,” Nicky was surprised by Ahk’s response but curiosity had taken over, “You’ve got a red mark, it might bruise, sorry I was hitting too hard.”

“That’s alright, I’ve had worse.”

“I know,” Ahk stared at him uncomprehendingly, “You’ve already got mark on you,” he began to explain, “The white circle scar, the one with the little dots on-what’s that?”

Ahk froze. “It’s just an old scar.”

“But you don’t scar,” pressed the child, completely missing the dismissive tone in his friend’s voice, “you get fixed every night, remember that time Attila kicked the ball a bit too hard and you were in goal. Your black eye was gone the next day! So was your cut lip.”

“Nicky,” Ahk’s voice was low with warning.

“So why do you have that one and not-”

He caught Ahk’s eye.

The penny dropped. Hard. “Oh, oh. It’s how you died isn’t it? I’m sorry I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

Ahk bent his head and sighed, “Some things you should just leave Nicky.”

“But, it, well.” Nicky tried to find the right words to ask delicately.

“What?” Demanded Ahk.

“Who stabbed you?” The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Ahk grimaced at the bluntness of the question, “Nicky. Some things are not to be known, sometimes secrets remain so.”

“Why? I thought we shared stuff!”

“This is not popcorn!”

“I tell you all my school stuff too!” came the indignant reply.

“This is not the same!” Snapped Ahk, “I just don’t want to tell you! Why can’t you respect that?”

“Because you’re upset and you don’t trust me! I thought we were bros!”

“Of course I trust you and no I’m not upset!” Ahk almost yelled, never, never, had he lied so unconvincingly. He fought to regain his composure.

“You are!  And it’s my fault and I’m sorry!”

“I appreciate your concern,” Ahk managed in a calmer tone, “I do, but this is my story alone.”

“Dad says when you upset someone you have to apologise and talk things out and find a solution.”

Ahk ran a hand over his face. Counting to ten. “Nice try, but I’m sure he didn’t mean this. I’m still not telling you, it’s not a pleasant tale and it is not for young ears!”

“I’m twelve!”

“I’m Four Thousand and Eighteen! I think I win this round, now please just leave this.”

“But you’re still upset!”

“Yes I am! I am upset because I am reminded my older brother stabbed me in the back whilst I slept! I had been on the throne merely a year before I was murdered. I had such plans too, I’d stopped a war and united the country but my brother, declared unfit for the throne by my father demanded power on his death. I had to banish him but he returned under the cover of the celebration feast and took my throne for himself! He even paid off the priests to claim I’d simply died in my sleep! They ignored the blood that soaked through my bed and let my traitorous, murderous brother sit on the throne and undo all my hard work! Happy NOW?!”  Ahk all but yelled.

“I-I-I-” the boy stammered, utterly lost for words

Ahk pressed a hand over his careless mouth, sinking back to the floor, “And this is why you don’t ask pressing questions Nicholas.” Ahk took off his crown, rubbing an exasperated hand through his short, dark hair.

“I’m sorry, I really am.” Nicky shuffled closer, feeling really guilty about pushing Ahk so hard. He should have known better. He never thought it could have been that bad. He thought he just needed to let off steam.

Ahk sighed long and hard, “Next time, just learn when to stop, okay?”

Nicky leaned into Ahk, “okay, I can’t believe he stabbed you with needles too, that’s just extra horrible. I’d never do that to you or anyone, brother or no.”

He felt Ahk go rigid next to him. “Needles?” Nicky turned to look at Ahk, his face had drained entirely of colour.

“What’s wrong?”

“That was not my brother’s work. Excuse me.”

Ahk shot up and bolted for the nearest bathroom.

Panic seized Nicky. The researchers! He’d wanted to know. He’d resented being left out for being a kid as the days rolled on and Ahk had looked better and now he knew too much. He knew they’d done horrible things to Ahk that his Dad refused to talk about (he heard the whispers from the other exhibits enough to know general ‘bad’) but he never thought it would be something like that. They’d given him shots, in his back, right on the scar where they must have known that would hurt the most! He was suddenly torn between wanting to cry for Ahk and wanting to kick something to pieces. How dare they!  He deliberated on getting his Dad but he caused this whole mess so he was going to try and fix it. He owed Ahk that much.

He heard Ahk retching before he opened the door. Steeling himself the boy opened the door.

Ahk was bent over one of the toilets, clinging to the porcelain for support, breathing heavily. The worst seemed to be over. He couldn’t reach Ahk easily, and he really didn’t want to touch his back in case he set him off again. He settled to rubbing circles on Ahk’s bare calve muscle.

“I’m f-fine Nicky.” Ahk managed to grunt out.

“Uhuh.”

“Just give me a moment”

Nicky took his cue and moved to the sinks to get some paper towels ready. In the corner someone had left and empty water bottle. Jackpot! He quickly rinsed it out and refilled it.

Ahk staggered out a few moments later.

“Here,” Nicky offered him the bottle. The Pharaoh nodded in thanks, poured a little into his mouth and spat it back out. After washing his face Nick handed him the paper towels.

“You’d make quite the butler when you’re older you know,” Ahk tried to tease.

“Gee, thanks!,” His smiled slipping quickly, “Ahk I--”

Ahkmenrah held up his hand to silence him. “That you could not have known. The white coats are indeed insidious.”

“But I-”

“It is done.”

Ahk stared down at Nicky in resigned exasperation.

The child couldn’t stand it anymore and burst into tears throwing himself into Ahk’s midrift.  “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry I can’t keep my mouth shut! I’m sorry I upset you! I’m sorry I made you remember! I’m sorry they hurt you! I’m sorry your brother killed you! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Ahk was a little taken aback at the outburst but quickly wrapped his arms around the distraught child, pulling him closer, one hand clasping the boy’s head protectively.

“Shhh...Nicky, I forgive you okay, it’s alright.” Ahk held the sobbing child, rubbing his back with his free hand as he remembered someone doing for him until his tears ceased and his sobs slowly receded to hiccups. “There now, you’re alright now.”

“B-but you’re n-not.” He sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve, Ahk wordlessly gave him a paper towel then and lifted him on to sink surface. He sighed, “No, if I’m honest I’m not,” Nicky looked like he was about to tear up again but Ahk pressed on, they were face to face now, “but that is not your fault,”

The boy tried to protest. Ahk held up his hand, “Oh, I won’t deny, you rather kicked the crocodile but,” He fixed the child with a pointed look, “you didn’t create it. You were tactless yes but you didn’t mean any harm. I forgive you Nicky.”

 “But what about you?” sniffed the miserable boy.

“There is a lot that has happened. A LOT.” The tone univocally said ‘don’t ask’ Nicky stayed silent. “I wish it hadn’t but it has and that is just something I have to deal with.”

“We could lure them here and Set Attila and Rexy on them.”

Ahk smiled ferally for a moment. “I would, given the chance, rather like to deal with them myself. I did not get to introduce them to my artefacts, I think he would have been impressed with my khopesh.” His eyes gleamed with fantasy of vengeance for moment then remembered himself.

“However, for the moment I just need time. I am very lucky, I survived to return home and I have my friends to talk to and to ask for help when I need it and I shall mend and heal and grow stronger.”

“Really? Cause I’ll help!”

 “Well I had hoped so,” Ahk squeezed Nick’s shoulder affectionately, “It’s what adoptive little brothers are for isn’t it? You usually do a good job of looking after people.”

“After I mess them up first.”

“Well, next time have a care and a caution. Sometimes I do mean what I say and I do ask you respect people when they say no.”

“I will, I promise.”

“I shall hold you to that.”

“Good.” Nicky paused, then hugged Ahk again for good measure. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, now shall we go and find that substance you extolling the virtue of the other day? I believe you called it ‘Hot Chocolate’?”

Nicky beamed, “Awesome! Yeah there’s some in the kitchen!” he jumped down eagerly taking Ahk’s hand.

***

Sometimes Sacajawea’s patience ran thin.

Sometimes she allowed herself to get annoyed

And sometimes she considered hanging Dexter upside down by his toes until he learned not to be so stupid.

But right now Sacajawea was only concerned with running for her life.

Dexter the capuchin had decided not only was it a great idea to steal Larry’s keys and unlock the African Mammals oh no, no he’d decided it would be hilarious to slap Mufasa on the nose and pull the ears of Serabi before scampering away.

The animals, hell bent on vengeance launched after him.

The monkey, seemingly realising he’d gone too far had leapt at the nearest thing that offered safety and unfortunately this time it had been her. Sacajawea took one look at the approaching stampede and ran, the terrified monkey clinging to her neck.

She knew to try and lead them away from any other exhibits and try to keep them upstairs but other than that there was little she could do.  

Sacajawea hurtled round a corner of the second floor crying out a warning to whoever was nearby to get out of the way. The animals meant business this time.

Nicky and Ahk heard Sac long before they saw her, sprinting to see what was going on Ahk managed to snatch Nicky back by his hood and out of harm’s way just in time to see Sac rocket past with pretty much the entire African hall after her.

“What-”

“No time, come on! We need to head them off!” Ahk was already charging back the way they’d come, Nicky had no idea how he could run so fast in those sandals of his but the pharaoh was going like a like a bat out of hell.

“Ahk! Where are we going?!”

“Tablet! Now!”

“Right!” Nicky followed Ahk, making use of his sneakers and lack of cloak. They quickly made it back to Ahk’s exhibit, Nicky streaking ahead of the Pharaoh, diving under the guards.

“Nicky! Throw me the tablet!”

“Are you--”

“JUST DO IT!”

Nicky did not argue when Ahk used his Pharaoh voice.

He hurled the tablet with his best baseball pitch.

Ahk caught it mid-stride, turning to face his guards.

_“Protect the child, do not let him leave until I return”_

With that Ahk was gone and the Anubis guards had pulled the gate shut.

“Hey! What! Ahk! What are you doing--”

“It’s too dangerous!” Came the now distant reply.

Ahk was already pounding to the intersection he hoped he’d be able to save Sacajawea whilst silently thanking all the efforts he made to learn the museum inside out. He reached lobby balcony just in time, stepping in front of both the Shoshone woman and the salivating beasts behind her.

“Sac! Left! Now!” The Shoshone woman dove as ordered into the safety of the corridor. The raging stampede had no chance to react to their main target ducking out of their line of sight, not when another stood in challenge to them, the figure of the pharaoh now firmly fixed in their sights.

Ahk looked far too calm for someone facing down an enraged horde of wild animals. Standing tall and proud he held his tablet, “ _May the beasts of the African wilds grow calm and return their displays and remain still till sunset hence”_. The Lioness launching for Ahk, claws and teeth bared and ready to savage dropped to floor a foot shy of the Egyptian king emitting a startled chuff.

All the animals had similarly stopped. Ahk scratched affectionately behind Serabi’s ear, “there, that’s better, nothing to worry about. Go back to your exhibit.” Serabi gave Ahk’s hand a friendly lick then padded off in the direction of the African exhibit. The rest of the assembled stampede followed on behind her, most of them pausing for a pat or a scratch from the pharaoh as they passed.

It was only once the animals, including Dexter began heading back trance-like Ahk let himself sag, the exertion and fear catching up to him in tremors.

Sacajawea came over to him, she herself was shaking with both exhaustion and adrenaline. Initially placing a hand on Ahk’s shoulder she all but fell into him. Ahk wrapped his arms around her protectively, leaning against the railing for support.

“Are you alright?”

“I-I, yes, just shaken.”

“That was bravely done, you led them away from the others.”

“No braver than you stopping them.”

“I had to,”

“No you didn’t, you could have run for Larry or Teddy.”

“There wasn’t time besides, they would have only got hurt, the only way was the tablet.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Besides I owe you.”

“You owe me nothing, we are family, we look out for each other, we do not keep score.”

Ahk ducked his head in acknowledgement, smiling at the warmth that blossomed in his chest. “Family. That we are.”

He tightened his grip on the still trembling Sac, whilst aware his own hands were shaking. She laid a head on his shoulder, collar and all.

“I don’t think I have had quite so much excitement in a while.”

“No, that was rather exhilarating but I think I would like to do something a little less invigorating.”

“I agree.”

“We were going to try something called Hot Chocolate would you--”

“We?”

Ahk’s stomach dropped. Nicky was NOT going to be pleased.

“Ah, I may have left Nicky in my exhibit.”

Sac raised her eyebrow.

“I may have asked the guards not to let him leave.”

Sac’s face said it all, “We should go.”

“Yes.”

As they hurried Sac stated the obvious, “you were protecting him, he can’t be angry for long.”

“How did you feel when you were left out at his age.”

Sac considered. Nicky was going to be enraged and then some.

“Exactly.”

This was going to be fun.

They could hear him before they saw him

“AHKMENRAH GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME! YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME IN HERE!”

“Good luck”

Ahk sighed. “ _Release the child, the danger has passed_ ”

Nicky leapt out of the exhibit, charging for Ahk “ABOUT TIME! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! WE’RE BROS!”

“Nicky I-”

“I CANT BELIEVE-”

“Nicky!”

“YOU MADE THEM-”

“NICKY!”

That stopped him.

“Nicky, I am sorry, I am, but I had no idea if the tablet would stop them, it was only a slight chance I could get Sac out of the way and stop them in time before they mauled her or me. I could not risk that happening to you. You are a brother of my heart and what sort of sibling would I be if I led you into danger?!”

The boy was unconvinced “Well-”

“Nicholas.” Uh-oh, Sacajawea was using his full name. He paid attention.

“Ahkmenrah saved my life. And he kept you out of danger, I swear to you there was nothing you, nor Teddy nor even your father could have done to help. All of you would have been in terrible danger. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sac.”

“Good. Now, Ahk was telling me about something called hot chocolate?”

Nicky perked up instantly. “Alright!”

“Friends?” Ahk asked seriously.

“Dude,” He softly headbutted Ahk’s middle full of youthful awkwardness at having to say things (and in front of a girl no less even if it was Sacajawea and basically his second mom) “always, I get it. You didn’t want me to be lion food. Sorry for being mad.”

“No I did not, it’s my duty to protect you as it is yours to protect me when we can. That is the role of brothers. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“Now, I think it’s also your duty to introduce us to this drink you keep extolling.”

“Awesome! To the kitchen!” he grabbed Ahk’s hand leading the way, Ahk managing to catch Sac’s as he was dragged along, squeezing it in thanks. They shared a smile.

Heavy running footsteps echoed in approach as Larry, Teddy and Attila charged round the corner.

“OH THANK GOD.”

Larry swept up Nicky before the boy had any idea what was going on. Ahk was promptly included in the crushing hug of the elder Daley as he garbled out his relief.

“HeardSacyellingandalltheanimalsandcouldntfindyouanddeargodinheaveniwassoworried!”

Teddy had similarly swept up Sacajawea.

“Dad! Dad! It’s cool, Ahk dealt with it. We’re fine!”

“It’s not fine! I could have lost you! Lost you both!” He hugged them both harder.

“Dad you’re squishing me!” Protested Nicky.

Ahk on the other hand found he didn’t mind a bit.

“Sorry! Sorry! It’s just, well. I’m just so relieved.” He turned to the Pharaoh, “Thank you. Thank you for saving my boy.”

“Well actually--”

“I wasn’t in any danger Dad." Explained Nicky quickly, "Ahk had his guards keep me in his room. HE went and stopped the stampede, I wasn’t anywhere near it.”

Larry’s eyes widened before hugging Ahk again, “Oh my God thank you!”

“You’re very welcome,” smiled Ahk, “I couldn’t risk Nicky so kept him away from the danger.”

“This is one of the many reasons as to why you’re awesome.”

Ahk shrugged off the compliment, “Not really, it was an unacceptable risk for him.”

“But fine for you?” Larry couldn't help but ask.

“I am older, and somebody had to stop them before they did some real damage and I couldn’t let them hurt Sac.”

Larry couldn’t really fault the ‘I am older’ logic since yes, he technically was, by several thousand years and he was definitely older than Nicky in every sense of being but still, Larry felt responsible, hell, was responsible for everyone in the museum and not only had he let Ahk get taken away and tortured he’d also had this happen on his watch.

He struggled hard not to show that on his face.

Ahk caught it anyway, concern flooded him, “Larry are you--?”

The night guard shook his head quickly, “Not now, later okay? We’ll talk later, you and I, man to man but right now, thank you for being so brave, I’m not okay with you risking yourself so completely for everyone else but I am very glad you did and I am very grateful you care for Nicky so much to keep him out of it.”

Ahk nodded mutely, his face serious a moment before replying, “I have the honour of calling him brother do I not? How could I possibly risk him?”

Larry hugged him again for good measure, “I know, I know but I still want you to know I appreciate it, and that I consider you both sons to me okay? So I am going to worry, about everything to do with the pair of you, pretty much all the time. It’s basically a legal requirement.”

Ahk gave a weak chuckle but gripped Larry harder. It wasn’t often he was told directly people cared and worried about him, it was implied all the time but over these few days it had been reinforced to the point it was actually beginning to stick.

Gods how he wished his real family had been so demonstrative.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome pal.”

Nicky watched the pair of them have a moment but decided to intervene before things got too heavy.

“Hey Ahk, you wanna FINALLY get that hot chocolate? I think we’ve earned it!”

“Oh that’s where you were headed?”

“Indeed, Nicky has been extoling its virtues to me for a while but I have yet to partake.”

Nicky rolled his eyes at Ahk's elaborate explanation, “A simple ‘yes’ would have done dude.”

“Then how else would you expand your deplorable vocabulary?”

Nicky stared at him aghast as Larry laughed.

The boy recovered enough to playfully shove Ahk and stick his tongue out at the Pharaoh.

“Touché mes ami”

“What?”

“He’s just teasing you.” smiled Sacajawea, herself calmed down now, Teddy’s strong arms around her grounding her in the here and now once again. “Now, is that invite still open to the rest of us?”

“Indeed I wouldn’t say no to a cup of cocoa,” Teddy turned to his lady, eyes awestruck, “you’ve certainly earned it leading the stampede away from everyone! He kissed Sac tenderly before pulling Ahk into a reaffirming hug, “you too Ahkmenrah, well done my boy!”

Ahk soaked up all the positive physicality, it helped push away the memories of all the less-pleasant touching he’d endured. Hopefully over time, he thought, it might fade to a bearable level.

“Oh yes! Come on!” urged Nicky, filled with renewed vigour, “There’s loads in the kitchen! I want to see your faces!”

Attila, assured everything was alright once again clapped Nicky and Ahk on the back and hugged Sacajawea pleased that once again his museum family had escaped danger unharmed.

Nicky led them all towards the kitchen, bouncing with the anticipation of seeing his friends enjoying a moment of well-earned peace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to make it clear with this story that Ahk isn't going to bounce back after one good cry and sharing what happened to him but that he's going to take a while to heal with the right support. 
> 
> But I promise, there WILL be justice for Ahk. Just stick with me a little longer!


	10. Confessions and discussions…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahk and Larry have a conversation man to man and the group plans a way to make Ahk's need for justice become a reality...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn anyone reading this chapter, there is a reference to one of the worst things done to Ahk in chapter 3 here, it's brief but does mention non-con so I just wanted to forewarn people. 
> 
> I hope everyone is still enjoying this story, please let me know what you think.

There really was something glorious about hot chocolate thought Larry as he drank his own mugful, watching his friends and family enjoy the treat, they’d picked up Jed and Octavius along the way and they were happily taking turns from a handy thimble. Attila was gulping his happily completely unfazed by the heat of it whilst Sac and Teddy were tucked up together watching Nicky and Ahk who were sat next to each other laughing and joking with the miniatures as though the last week hadn’t happened.

Larry felt his heart twinge.

Here and now watching everyone it only reinforced just how young Ahk was, his face alight with pleasure. The look he’d worn when he’d tried the drink for the first time had been photo-worthy, eyes wide with disbelief as he tasted the contents of the steaming mug, he’d not been able to stop smiling, his whole face lighting up with joy. It was the happiest he’d looked since he’d found out he was being sent away for the week.

Larry’s chest started to hurt.

He downed the last of his mug, made a quick excuse to use the bathroom and left to get his thoughts in order.

Ahk caught the movement, more importantly caught the look on Larry’s face. It was the same one from before. He excused himself to the others, Nicky raising an eyebrow which was met by an almost imperceptible shake of the head.

Nicky relented whilst the others nodded their approval, they’d caught the look too, they knew their night guard and how he would most likely be feeling right now. If anyone was going to help Larry right now, it was Ahk himself.

“Larry? Larry are you alright?”

Larry was very clearly not ‘alright’ he was round the corner, hands braced against the wall, head pressed against them looking for all the world like he was trying not to fall apart.

He didn’t look up but his tone told Ahk everything needed to know, “How can you ask me that?”

Ahk was unperturbed, “Very clearly, I just did.”

“Not what I meant and you know it.” Sniffed Larry.

“Well I--”

Larry raised his head, eyes dark with shame, “Ahk, buddy, you’re the one who should be like me right now, I should be the one asking you.”

“But you have, repeatedly.” Pointed out Ahk gently, trying to understand why Larry was so upset. “And I am very grateful.”

“Dude you shouldn’t be grateful!” Larry turned to face him fully, throwing up his hands in despair, “you should be rocking backwards and forwards in a corner!”

“You, you would prefer me like that?” Ahk was genuinely confused

“NO!” Larry yelled immediately, “God no! I’d never want you like that!”

“I don’t understand then,” He really didn’t, surely it was a good thing he was still functioning almost like normal? He couldn’t understand why Larry was so upset since he’d been so kind. “What do-?”

“Ahk, I just,” Larry struggled to find the words.

“Just what?”

“I am so sorry. I can’t even begin, I, I, I’m so, so, sorry.”

“What for?” The pharaoh asked completely guilelessly.

“Oh I don’t know!” Cried Larry in exasperation, “Maybe for not protecting you! For not coming and getting you! For not fighting McPhee tooth and nail not to let you be sent away! It’s my JOB to protect you! I’ve never failed this badly! I mean, I should be used to it but not here, not now, not after everything we’ve been through as a museum together! I can’t believe I failed so hard when it really counted!” He choked on the last few words.

Ahk stepped right up to him, consoling hand on his arm. So that was it. Whilst Ahk wished to Ra and anyone else who’d listen that he’d never been allowed to leave for the facility he knew, KNEW that Larry had been powerless to stop it. He hadn’t even known the tablet was going with him until he’d turned up for work the following night to a silent museum.

“Larry, there was nothing you could do, you’ve said it yourself, Dr McPhee wouldn’t listen to you, there’s no way you could stopped him.”

Seeing he had to do more Ahk reached for Larry, gripping his shoulders tightly, making sure the night guard looking straight at him so his meaning would not be missed.  “Listen to me guardian, I do not blame you. I wish with everything in my being it had not happened but I. DO. NOT. BLAME. YOU.”

Larry’s breath hitched.

“The fact that you all care so much, that you have not abandoned me to my shame, you all are willing to stay associated with me despite my weakness, my tears-”

Larry opened his mouth to argue.

“No, hear me out,” Insisted the young pharaoh, “were I to suffer like this in Egypt I would not be afforded such kindness, such leniency, I would be expected to carry on, a pharaoh must be better, untouchable. Here you allow me to be human, to feel and to begin to process. That is an honour, a blessing that is beyond words. You could not prevent my calamity but you are willing to help me heal and I am truly grateful.”

Larry stared at Ahk and found no lie in his earnest gaze.

He couldn’t hold it back any longer, his eyes began to swim.

He found himself enveloped in the arms of the young pharaoh. He held on with all his might.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

Larry paused. Those three little words meant everything to him. And Ahk meant them wholeheartedly. Jesus Christ on a cracker, Ahkmenrah really was a cut above the rest wasn’t he? A benevolent ruler even after everything that had happened to him. But it didn’t change one fact.

“I don’t.”

“Well you shall have to learn over time then,” smiled Ahk gently, “just as I shall have to learn not to fear the shadows. At least for the moment I wish I may be certain that something like this will never happen again but, well…” Ahk couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

The Egyptian’s silence galvanised the night guard.

He did have a plan, he’d been thinking about the logistics as soon as he’d discovered what had happened and who had done such a terrible thing. He’d run it past Teddy who’d agreed wholeheartedly too before insisting Ahkmenrah needed to be consulted before anything further was considered. There was still one thing that needed to be said though, before they got down to planning, as much as neither one of them probably wanted to discuss it.

What Ahk had said, even if it was only briefly was enough. On top of everything else the bastard had basically raped Ahk, yes medically and with a device rather than the other way but still. It was without consent, it would have hurt and Ahk would have had no way of defending himself, strapped down as he had been, he probably hadn’t even fully understood what was going on before it was too late. When he’d first realised this, properly, at home with time to process Larry had actually thrown up. Several times. Ahk was still a kid really, mature and sensible yeah but really still very young. Jesus, he was only really eight years older than Nicky for Christsakes!

The thought of them doing something like that, hurting him like that made Larry want to hulk-out. But besides his own rage he had a seriously traumatised pharaoh to help. He knew this was something Ahk would not want to dwell on at all but well, he needed to make sure if he needed to talk, at all, the young man knew where he could go. Given the mood right now it was now or never, Ahk might not let himself feel so unguarded again for a while, it was cruel of him but really, it was at least getting it out there and addressing the issue. He’d be damned if he let Ahk think it was better to bottle something like that up.

“Ahk, buddy,” Began Larry, “you know we will look after you, no matter what, whatever you need, I and the rest of the museum is with you.”

“Yes, I cannot express my gratitude enough for that.” Smiled the young man, the relief evident in his eyes.

“Good, I just really need you to believe that.”

“Why?” trepidation began to creep into his voice.

“Because, well, I just want to say, the thing you said earlier, the plundering.”

Ahk’s face closed off immediately as he shifted to move away.

“Wait,” Larry put a gentle hand on Ahk’s arm was deeply grateful that this time the pharaoh didn’t flinch,  “I’m not going to ask, I wouldn’t, I just want you to know all of it but especially that was not your fault, you didn’t deserve any of it. You weren’t weak. You’re never weak. ”

Ahk’s hands balled into fists, mood shifting instantly, “But what they did-” 

“You didn’t ask for it, asked for none of it. You couldn’t have stopped them, they were so, so wrong in what they did and you should never feel shame for what they did. It was not your fault. ”

Ahk eyes snapped up to his, suddenly full of the rage and misery he allowed to reach the surface, “Of course I should feel shame! What they did, what they took! It was forbidden! I was not allowed to dally, to make myself impure until I took a wife. When it was blessed.  They have robbed me of my purity, sullied me beyond all else!” There were angry tears welling in Ahkmenrah’s eyes now.

“NO! Ahk, really, it was despicable but don’t you dare feel shame for their actions! It’s not sullied you, it’s not made you impure, it’s definitely not made you any less of a person than you were before. You’re still you. They can’t touch what makes you, you dude so don’t waste your time feeling shame for something you had no choice in, they’re the ones who should be ashamed, who should feel guilty, who should be punished. Not you, never you. You survived, you made it back here. That man, that Grainsborough guy-”

Larry didn’t miss Ahk’s flinch at the name, but he pushed on, Ahk needed to know the truth, he deserved to know why he’d been tortured so badly, “he was using you, he was trying to prove some crazy theory about ancient genetics and he was using you to get the results he wanted. All of this is on that bastard. You’ve done nothing wrong, you’ve not earned this and you’ve not deserved some random punishment. This is not your fault.” 

Ahkmenrah looked as though he’d not heard the last part of what Larry had said, “That’s why he said my blood didn’t tell him what he wanted,” Ahk was quiet, remembering what was said before the worst injustice was done to him. His rage at his treatment flashed to the surface, “He took my seed for that?! To prove an unprovable notion?!” Ahk was seething but it was no more than he’d suspected. The professor was a madman, he’d known that from the start, it actually made sense he’d been pursuing something equally insane. It didn’t make him feel any better or worse, he had been tortured. The reasoning, really, wasn’t all that important to him. What was the opportunity to seek justice for himself. 

“Yes, yes he did and I so god damn sorry Ahk, I wish I could rip him apart with my bare hands for that, for all of it-”

“I fought them, fought them all.” Ahk spoke quietly, stopping the night guard in mid-flow, voice heavy with emotion. He was touched more than he could articulate that Larry would feel so strongly about this. That he was not disgusted with him. That meant the world.

“I know, and that takes courage.” Pressed Larry urgently, trying to get this concept across to Ahk, he was so worried the young king would turn in on himself over this, he had to make and make him see that he’d not failed in the eyes of anyone in the museum, “So much courage, I can’t even begin to imagine. If you’re tied up there’s nothing you can do but you fought anyway and didn’t give up and I am proud to call you my friend okay? Even if you hadn’t fought, even if you tried to make it easier on yourself and didn’t resist that’s fine too because you never asked for any of it. It wasn’t your fault. We are all so proud of you for making it back to us, for surviving and I will never think any the less of you, unless you let Nicky do something stupid on your watch that is,” he smiled before growing serious again, “so please, Ahk. Don’t let that eat you up okay?”

“I-thank you, Larry.” Ahk had gone the colour of milk, reeling from the night guard’s words, he hadn’t expected that, not to the extent Larry extolled. Ahk caught those words up, locked them tight in his heart. He knew there would be dark nights, more nightmares but those words would be a light in that dark and he would cherish them.  He was still trembling when the night guard wrapped him up in another hug.

“You’re welcome, you can always come find me and there’s professional people you can talk to over the phone in private if you ever want to. They’re trained to listen, to talk about things if you want to. You should never feel ashamed for what happened, it wasn’t your fault and it’s more than okay to ask for help.”

Ahk considered. “I, well, I thank you Larry, I may have need in the future but now, I am, well, I do not need, do not wish to discuss anything.”

“Okay, that’s cool. It’s just so you know.” Ahk nodded in gratitude, still looking uncomfortable but at least a little calmer.

“Now, I have a plan I’d like to share with you, how do you feel about dealing with these bastards?”

Now this WAS something Ahk wanted to discuss, he gave a feral grin, light glinting in his eyes at the prospect.

“I am very willing to discuss options for dealing with my tormentor, in fact I cannot think of anything I would like more.”

“Good, I wanted to ask first, I wanted to make sure you could cope with the idea of seeing that monster of a professor again.”

“If it is on my terms, with my friends I would be more than willing to welcome him into my home. Well,” Ahk’s lip curled up menacingly, “I suppose ‘welcome’ is a rather misleading term.” There was a glint in his eyes that frankly should have worried Larry, but he had to remind himself, Ahk was over 4000 years old, brought up in a warrior culture where the leader was expected to show force, a capability for combat, for tactical cruelty. And after everything he’d been through he really wasn’t surprised.

“Ahk, buddy, if we bring him here, you have to promise me, promise, that you won’t actually kill him.”

“If this is about protecting some sort of innocence you think I may have,” Ahk’s voice had taken on a sharp, harder edge, “I can assure you I have slain many a foe in my time.”

Well that was new information.

“Okay, well, honestly, yeah it was partly that but also there’s matter of killing him here.”

“But I--”

“I know, I know, and I am honestly not okay with how much I want to help you in that particular aspect but if he dies here I will be fired and sent to jail for sure. I’m sorry to be selfish but I really don’t want to end up in prison for the rest of my life. Understand?”

“In which case, for you, I shall think of something different.”

“Awesome, I appreciate it, I really do. Okay, you wanna head back to the others, we can discuss the plan together?”

“Well, since they know everything anyway I would appreciate all the help and collaboration, I believe with all of us combined we may concoct something truly worthy of legend.”

“One for the history books my friend.”

And oh boy was Ahk not wrong.

***

A few hours later, sat in the break room together they had formulated their plan for revenge.

“So we are agreed?”

“Yes, the principle is sound, so long as everyone is clear with the parts they are to play?”

“Hot Damn are we gonna kick some ass!” Jed whooped happily glad that FINALLY they were going to be able to do something about this torturing lily-liver.

“Oh yes!” whooped Nicky happily. He’d didn’t know everything but what he did know was enough. He wanted to make sure that man NEVER touched his brother again.

“You have my word my Pharaoh.” Octavius was pleased he’d been able to offer his assistance in the tactical arrangement of their plan, this should work and work well.

_“I will enjoy this hunt! No one torments our family”_ Attila growled in anticipation.

“We’ll show him what it means to torment.” Added Sacajawea quietly, the rage in her eyes plain for all to see. She meant her words, she was going to enjoy this.

“He’ll get quite the taste of his own medicine!” barked Teddy, enthused at the idea they were actually going to be able to deal with the situation for once.

“Are you sure this is going to work Ahk?”

“Yes, I believe it will.” Ahk was pale but determined, he was frightened by the idea of seeing that man again but he knew with his friends with him he could face his very human demon and deal with him accordingly.

“It’s a good job there’s only one guy to worry about.” Added Jed.

“Quite,” Agreed Teddy, “I am rather glad he is apparently a bully in all aspects, your research was most revealing Lawrence.”

And it had been.

Professor Grainsborough, seemed to be almost universally hated by his fellows and staff, being harsh and unfair in his methodologies had made him few friends, his staff were mostly stuck doing his bidding through their arms being twisted one way or another. It wasn’t even well hidden, Nicky was developing quite the skillset in hacking (something Larry was determined to keep an eye on in the future but right now, for this situation it had been handy) and found all this information readily.

There’d even been several complaints lodged in the few days between Ahk’s return and now, complaints from various departments over unethical practices. There were no details of course but they were there at least.

It was really boiling down to just one man being the author of Ahk’s torment.

This was going to make things easier.

They shared the plan with the rest of the museum who agreed readily to participate, Ahk was a popular resident, kind and friendly, there was no end of people keen to help him find justice.

With the plan agreed and everyone filled in they began to slowly make their way back to their exhibits ahead of the approaching dawn. Everyone was buzzing with the thought that they would be able to help their pharaoh get the justice he deserved and help protect the very real threat to the museum.

This monster knew about the tablet.

Ahk hadn’t told him about the extent of its magic and Grainsborough had been too focused on Ahk himself to experiment with the reach of the tablet but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try again at a later date.

No, best to stop this horror now.

***

Waiting till sociable hours Larry reached the payphone across town from both his apartment and the museum, he was not going to let himself be easily traced. Armed with a fistful of quarters it was time to put phase one of the plan into action.

Taking a deep steadying breath he dialled the number for the department of

The switchboard answered and directed him to the right extension number. After a few rings a harsh voice answered, snapping down the phone, “Yes? Professor Grainsborough here, what do want? I am a busy man.”

“Hello Sir, I have a proposition for you, I know you recently have been researching the ancient Egyptian pharaoh Ahkmenrah and found him to be livelier than expected.”

“Who are you?” questioned the academic immediately.

“A friend, someone who wants to do a deal with you.” Larry’s belly was churning but he managed to keep his voice level.

“A deal?” He sounded more than a little suspicious.

“I know you didn’t get nearly long enough to work on him and complete your research.”

“How do you know this?” sneered the man, clearly disbelieving.

“Let’s say I have to deal with him on a daily basis.”

“You work at the museum?” His interest was piqued.

“He’s a constant pain in my ass,” Larry lied through his teeth, dodging the question carefully, “entitled rich boy who needed taking down a peg or two and since he’s been back from your department, he’s been well, cowed.” Not entirely true but it stung Larry just how fearful Ahk had been, how he jumped at unexpected noises now and always scanned a room first before entering. “And I wondered since you did such a good job of beginning to break him if you wanted to finish the job? I am not paid enough to deal with his royal arrogance.”

Larry could hear the professor smiling down the phone. It was repulsive.  

“Go on, I am listening.”

“I want money for this but if you can bring a replacement mummy and fake tablet I’ll help you get the real deal out of the museum.” Larry spoke firmly despite the fact his hands were shaking, “We don’t have an inspection till the end of next month, it’ll give you at least six weeks to find out everything you can about him and I figure from the way Dr McPhee was ranting you’re never gonna get another chance to get your hands on him again through the normal method.” He added truthfully, that was something at least, when he’d pointed out the scuffs on the coffin (due to Ahk’s escape attempt at the facility) McPhee had hit the roof, swearing off any future loan of the pharaoh to anyone. The damage was minor but it was enough, McPhee really did love all the exhibits and he was loath for anything to happen to them. He was protective in his own way but it was enough to keep Ahk safe from anyone else in the future.

The man Larry was speaking to right now though was a completely different story.

“How much?”

“Ten thousand.” Answered Larry immediately, surprising himself, he was only going to ask for five hundred, a nominal amount to seem like he was serious and it would be enough to cover them for one hell of a celebration party afterwards. Turns out he was a lot more pissed at this guy than he realised. He hoped to God he’d not blown it.

Grainsborough laughed down the phone. “Is that all?”

“Yes.” Larry refused to let his voice shake & betray the utter terror that was coursing through him. How could anyone say ‘is that all?’ to THAT kind of money?!

“You really want rid of him quickly don’t you?”

“You have no idea.”

“In which case, give me three days to have the appropriate materials constructed and I will meet you at the museum after hours.”

“Good. I’ll see you on Friday evening after dark.”

“Till then.”

The phone clicked silent, ending the call.

Holy Shit. He’d actually done it, it shouldn’t have been that easy. Jesus, that guy really had an unholy passion for Ahk. It made Larry’s skin crawl. He’d almost slammed down the phone he’d heard that greedy chuckle at the price tag-paternal instincts raging to the fore. He NEVER wanted that man near Ahk again but they had to, for the plan to work, for Ahk to get some form of justice, closure and the ability to sleep peacefully ever again.

Three days then till showtime.

They would be ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally getting to Ahk having some proper justice! Hurrah! (I promise everyone, how they deal with Grainsborough is very fitting!) 
> 
> Quick note, I am writing all of Larry's conversations with Ahk instinctively, I have absolutely no training formal or otherwise in helping people who've suffered through traumatic experiences. 
> 
> I hope it seems plausible what he is saying and that I haven't offended anyone. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, please let me know what you think.


	11. Pride before a fall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to bring Grainsborough gets underway with everyone participating with relish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! We get to the plan! Buckle up everyone, this is going to be an interesting ride...
> 
> Quick note on the timescale of this story if anyone is confused, Ahk was away for 5 days, Monday to Friday, his first night back in the museum was a Saturday (chapters 4 &5) his second night was Sunday (chapters 7 & 8) and Monday night (chapters 9 & 10) was his third. Larry makes the phone call to Grainsborough on Tuesday morning and it is now Friday evening where we are now. I hope that helps! I want to get across the fact that this has happened in a very short space of time which is why there aren't more complaints about Grainsborough yet from the rest of the facility staff!

Friday came around quickly. They’d made all preparations they could and everyone was rehearsed on their roles. 

Larry, Teddy, Sac, Attila, Jed and Octavius had talked at length with Ahk to ensure he was certain about his part in the plan, they were all worried Ahk would end up either in danger or even more traumatized however, each time they talked the pharaoh seemed more and more steadfast. He was going to be an active participant in getting his justice, it was the only way he was ever going to truly come to terms with everything 

They were as ready as they would ever be. 

Sun down on Friday was eerie. No one reacted, there was no movement, even from the animals, Ahk having conveyed to them the plan with the help of the tablet, Dexter in particular was keen to help. 

Larry was waiting at the loading bay door doing his best not to look nervous, right now the whole plan was hanging on him getting the professor inside unawares. He’d flat out refused to let Nicky anywhere near this whole situation which was why his son was sulking in the office, safe from danger. 

All too soon he heard the unmistakable sound of a car pulling up and footsteps approaching. As soon as Larry heard cursing from the other side of the door and what he assumed was the taxi pull away he opened the smaller loading bay door. 

“Professor Grainsborough?”

“Yes, about time too,” Huffed the severe looking man, “awful city, drivers are so rude demanding tips!” 

 

‘Well, it’s how they make any kind of money’ thought Larry. “I know, they’re a nightmare,” he agreed out loud, “Please come in, can I help you with your case?” 

 

“Yes, it’s packed well, it’s the replacements you asked for and the money. Just bring it along will you?” The hateful academic stepped inside. 

 

Larry considered as he closed the door securely behind him, even if he didn’t know what this monster had done to Ahk, he would still have hated him. He was just so rude, arrogantly rude which was worse, this guy gave off an air of ‘I am better than you, worm’. Lovely. He was glad his part in his meant he only had to deal with him for so long.  

 

“So where is our troublesome pharaoh?” 

 

Larry repressed a shudder at the idea of this man laying any sort of claim to Ahk. 

 

He forced himself to sound nonchalant, like a man who was pleased to finally be getting rid of something that bugged him, “Oh I’ve locked him in his exhibit, I didn’t want him trying to escape when I knew you were coming. The kid is clever, total brat but clever, he’s been suspecting something is up but since he’s come back from your facility he’s changed.” 

 

“Oh?” The professor’s eyes lit up nastily, “How so?”

 

“Much more submissive.” lied Larry through his teeth, Ahk couldn’t be submissive if his life depended on it. “He’s scared now, of me, all I have to do is threaten to call you back and he goes white a sheet.” 

 

“Fascinating.” The professor looked ridiculously pleased, “So why now if you can have control over him do you wish to hand him over?” 

 

They were still walking, Larry leading them carefully to the main lobby. 

 

“Well, it’ll only last so long, three weeks, maybe a month and honestly, I don’t have enough patience to deal with him like he was before, expecting the same sort of treatment if he really was still in power, I mean, he’s been dead 4000 years! That’s time enough to get over it!” Larry couldn’t believe the words pouring out of his mouth, they sounded so convincing. The fact that Ahk was the total opposite, wanting nothing more to be counted as one of the team, one of the family only fueled Larry’s need to lie, he needed to play into this guy’s delusion that Ahk was an obnoxious brat who deserved whatever was dealt to him, that exploiting him was not only a worthy use of his time but also in some twisted way righteous. He needed Grainsborough to believe that he’d broken Ahk badly enough that he would begin to feel triumphant and become even greedier thinking about how else he could experiment on the pharaoh. If he was feeling like that that he was going to believe he’d already won, he would make mistakes and he categorically would not be ready for what they were about to unleash. 

 

“Well, some people just need to learn their place.” Larry could hear the guy sneering, he didn’t even try to hide it, “and some need to be reminded that their time is past and all they are good for is serving science.” 

 

Larry nodded enthusiastically, “It’ll mean he’s at least being useful for a change, all he does here is complain and try to order me about.” Again, Larry’s plan of take everything Ahk does and reverse it was serving him pretty well. He’d never heard his friend moan properly even JUST AFTER being released from 54 years of imprisonment. “So what are you planning on using him for? I mean, I’m all for science but you can’t exactly make it public where he comes from can you?”

 

“Don’t be stupid! Of course I can’t, no, he’ll be contributing to my studies as a silent subject, I have the belief that those who ruled ancient civilisations had certain genetic and mental advantages over us modern humans, allowing them to conceive and design things beyond our comprehension.”

 

“Like the pyramids?”

 

“Like the pyramids.”

 

“So, you’re going to question him about how they did it? What they mean and how they went about building them?”

 

“Well yes, that’s part of the study.” 

 

“What else is there? From what he’s been saying you already took lots of samples of blood and stuff and vivisected him, what else is there you can do?” It took everything Larry had to keep his voice neutral and slightly curious. Never had he wanted more to either punch someone or throw up. He had to pretend they were talking about someone else. It was the only way. 

 

“You really don’t think outside the box do you? I will have a living Pharaoh, one who will not die despite what I do to him so long as I take care to put him back together before dawn. I can break him down to the cellular level, analyze everything, take his brain apart piece by piece, study it for anomalies, I have endless logic puzzles for him to complete to give me an idea of how his brain works under different circumstances,” A very nasty smiled spread over the man’s face, “not to mention his is a body untested against modern medicines once I have all I can get from him, he will make a fascinating test subject for pharmaceutical scientists, I have a few contacts that I can engage with once my studies are complete, they’re unscrupulous enough to take him and not ask questions.” He smirked, clearly enjoying the idea of breaking Ahk and handing over what was left to be nothing more than a lab rat to soulless scientists, Larry felt his fists clench, “Not before of course, they’d take him from me right now if they knew. No, I intend to make a pretty penny from that boy on top what of I may learn. I’ve taken precautions too, he’s my discovery, mine alone.” Larry’s skin crawled, he found the urge to punch the guy out extremely hard to ignore. 

 

“Yours? But don’t you have colleagues who helped? He said there were a few working on him over his time with you.” Again Larry had to repress a shudder. 

 

“Colleagues? No! I wouldn’t let those grasping oafs anywhere near this discovery, the Pharaoh is mine and mine alone.” 

 

Larry fought the urge to break something. 

 

“I’ve taken precautions there too, nothing and no one is as greedy as an academic who’s sniffed out the chance for funding. No, I’ve cleared all the data from the servers. No one can access it now, everything on Ahkmenrah is on my laptop and my laptop alone.” 

 

“Isn’t that kinda an eggs in one basket thing?” He had to know, had to make sure. 

 

“Maybe, but who else will know? Other than you and what exactly are you going to do about it?”

 

“Hey man, I don’t care, you do whatever it is you gotta do, I want to be paid and have rid of him.” 

 

The professor continued as though he hadn’t heard. “And if I do lose data, well, I can always repeat the tests.” he added with a nasty smile. 

 

Oh that did it. 

 

“So the repeat stuff can help you with your science stuff then? Get you funding for things? Pretty useful, better than here.” God it was so hard to sound so nonchalant. Larry wanted nothing more than to drop the façade and throttle the guy here and now. Never had anything enraged him like this, not even when he was dealing with playground bullies for the first time when they picked on Nicky in second grade. No, this was deep paternal rage, this man was delighting in not only having hurt his surrogate son but was excited at the prospect of repeating such torture. Larry was finding it hard to breathe. 

 

The professor continued to ignore Larry in favour of talking, “Yes, you’re right he will certainly be useful, for science and for me.” The smile on the professor’s face would haunt Larry for the rest of his days. Here was someone who truly believed in what they were doing, he clearly knew it was wrong but he just didn’t care. 

 

Larry swallowed very, very hard.

 

“Well, so long as you’ve got the money and the replacements he’s all yours.” Larry managed, feeling sick to his stomach, his paternal rage growing even greater in his chest, never before had he felt such fury towards another human. Never. But right now he wanted nothing more than to knock this guy out and never let him anywhere near Ahk again. The idea that Ahkmenrah had survived a full five days at this guy’s ‘mercy’ was both sickening and encouraging, the fact that Ahk was still mobile and _sane_ said a lot for his character. And they were going to get him the justice he deserved. “We’re just reaching the main lobby, all we have to do if go up the stairs and Ahk’s exhibit is down the corridor, first right.” 

 

Actually it was third on the left but he needed to professor running that way. 

 

“Good, the faster we can subdue him the faster we can trade and I can be out of this awful building.” 

 

Larry bristled at the insult to the museum but that was quickly swallowed by the horror of the first part of the sentence. 

 

“Subdue? How are you going to subdue him? He’s too quick for me to knock out, believe me,” Larry lied sincerely, “I’ve tried it before.” 

 

“But did you have these at your disposal?” The professor opened the satchel at his side, showing not only the precious laptop but several hypodermics that seemed to be entirely over-sized and made of nightmare fuel. 

 

“Holy. Shit.” He articulated eloquently.

 

“Quite,” sneered Grainsborough, “I found the last time I enjoyed Ahkmenrah’s company,” Larry fought the urge to throw up once again, “that these were the best way of putting him down, I had to try different solutions of course just to see which worked best you understand.” Larry understood, understood that this man was a total sadist, mad with the power he had over others. 

 

“And this was the best?”

 

“Oh yes, you see this is a special sedative, partially derived from puffer fish toxin, it temporarily paralyses people, they’re completely conscious, aware of everything but unable to move. I found it worked best to keep our figety pharaoh still.” 

 

“Oh, so when did you found that out?” Larry’s heart was beating so fast he was sure the other man would hear him. 

 

“Oh on the last evening, I drugged him after the final sample collection, though now I have longer to work on him I’m sure I can acquire more,” Larry could actually see the horrendous plans forming in the man’s mind, “Hmm, that could be interesting seeing what different stimulus he responds too, I tell you we had quite a job last time, he put up quite the fight, complaining about it being sacred. Superstitious garbage of course but he did manage to injure one of my technicians. The pharaoh has a vicious set of teeth on him, he bit the man’s hand like a rabid dog. He complained so much I had to pay him off then fire him. Ahkmenrah owes me for that one. I’m sure I can find a suitable method.” 

 

Before Larry actually throw a punch he desperately tried to save the conversation and his self-control, they were so close! He couldn’t believe this man. He must be the most repulsive human on the face of the planet. Here he was thinking up new ways to torture Ahk! In his museum! Another part of him raged at the way he dismissed Ahk’s beliefs out of hand. They were core to him, a part of him, and this man thought himself better. It was a rule in the museum that everyone respected each other’s faiths absolutely. He was horrified to find this guy had denied Ahk even that comfort. 

 

“So, er, the drug? It worked well?” He hated to ask but he had to keep the guy talking.

 

“Oh yes, paralysed him beautifully, let me re-wrap him in peace though I don’t think he cared for the timing.”

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Well, we were done with him so I made sure he was back inside ready for shipping back here. I like to be ready in time for things you see so he was prepped six hours before dawn.” 

 

SIX HOURS?! Larry’s mind screamed. Six hours in the dark, locked in unable to move, Nicky said he’d been really tightly bound, face recovered, gagged and with his hands wrapped to his chest. Jesus Christ. Ahk had been locked back in his sarcophagus completely helpless in the dark for _hours._ He had no idea how the pharaoh was still sane, that was up until recently his very worst nightmare, no wonder he seemed to hate that gilded box box even more than usual. 

 

Before this night ended Larry swore he was going to manage some physical revenge. He’d never felt the need for violence like this, he was a gentle soul at heart and hated confrontation but this? This needed some old school retribution. 

 

“Well, er, I suppose it kept him out of the way.” He managed in a neutral, disinterested voice. 

 

“Indeed. Now are we nearing our destination?”

 

“Yeah, the lobby just through here, wait, do you hear something?” 

 

“No why should-”The professor cut himself off as he caught the unmistakable sound of running feet. “Who else is here?” 

 

“No one, just you me and Ahkmenrah.” 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Well there’s the exhibits but they’re not-”

 

The running picked up pace, gaining a cacophony of screaming rage to accompany it. 

 

“What on earth?!” Asked the tense professor

 

Attila and his Huns came hurtling round the corner bellowing fit to burst. 

 

“RUN!” Screamed Larry, already making for the stairway.

 

“That’s Attila the Hun!” Cried the professor rather unnecessarily. Rexy roared for good measure, just to add to the general terror of the situation. “That’s, that’s a T-rex!”

 

“I KNOW!” 

 

“But HOW?!”

 

“Ahkmenrah! He must be doing it!” 

 

“How?!”

 

“The tablet! It can bring him to life! So why not the others?! He’s doing it! He must be trying to protect himself! Come on we’ve got to stop him!” 

 

Larry, much fitter and faster than the other gave an impressive burst of speed before tripping over his own feet, tumbling to the ground in a sprawl. The professor didn’t even break stride, just kept running for the stairs without a backwards glance. 

 

Attila grabbed hold of Larry hauling him up gently whilst yelling like he had on Larry’s first night, half of the Huns stopped to hoist Larry into the air, making like they were carrying him off to tear him limb from limb. 

 

Larry screamed theatrically, “HELP ME!” 

 

The professor kept running, ignoring the night guard entirely, utterly focused on running for his life, trying to head to the Egyptian exhibit before the wild Huns caught up to him too. 

 

Larry was carried off, out of sight and earshot before being carefully put back on his feet. 

 

“Guys, that was great! Well done!”

 

_ “I wish we could rend him limbless! I would tear him apart with my own hands!”  _

 

“Attila! Remember the plan buddy.” 

 

The leader of the Huns sighed sadly. 

 

“Mak-hi Kaka” he nodded. 

 

“Yeah, Mak-hi Kaka but we can scare the crap outta him before Ahk gets hold of him. Come on, let’s get up the back staircase while we can.” 

 

With that the first team worked their way silently upstairs taking up their secondary positions ready to unleash hell. 

 

“You! Scientist!”

 

Grainsborough froze as he reached the stairs, eyes taking in the sight of the ever-lovely Sacajawea. 

 

He snorted. “Are you another one of the exhibits? Going to try and stop me little girl? I don’t see an army with you, now where is Ahkmenrah?”

 

“Safe from you.” 

 

“Oh really? Well we’ll see about that! Are you his little concubine? Those two pathfinders not enough for your bed? Tell me where he is and I’ll make sure you won’t regret it.” He reached for her, in an attempt to be cajoling or threatening it wasn’t clear. Sac didn’t care. She smiled her sweetest smile. 

 

“Really?” She batted her long dark lashes for good measure. 

 

“Really.” 

 

Most people upon seeing a smile like and hearing a tone so obviously layered with enticing honey should have set alarm bells ringing loud and clear. Grainsborough was not most people, not by long shot. 

 

Just as he was in touching distance her eyes flashed, whipping out her hunting knife before he could blink snatching his arm, twisting it behind his back and kicking out his legs all the while with the knife pressed to his throat. 

 

“I need no army coward.” She spat, words full of venom, “This is for Ahkmenrah, my brother, my king.” 

 

The man screamed in terror as Sac withdrew the knife to bring it plunging back down again. 

 

“IGNORANT SAVAGE!” Bellowed Teddy, charging in on foot, tackling Sac to the floor, in a well-practiced and painless maneuver. “RUN MAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!” Hollered the 26th president as he wrestled the Shoshone woman. 

 

Grainsborough needed no more hinting and took to his heels, fleeing around the corner. 

 

The wrestling pair stopped as soon as he was out of sight, “You were marvelous my dear! Truly marvelous!”

 

“So were you! We have him convinced so far, come on, we need to get to our next position.” She moved to get up before becoming aware of just how tangled they were. Teddy blushed once he realized just how tightly he was wrapped around his love. 

 

“Come Theodore,” he loved it when she used her commanding tone. He was on his feet and helping her up in a flash. She pressed herself close to him for a moment in a quick hug, dropping her voice to purr into his ear, “we can continue this later.” 

 

Teddy turned beetroot, “once we’ve dealt with this demon.” her voice turned back to business. 

 

“Absolutely, right you are my dear.” He was already moving, determined to try and shake off his fluster before crossing paths once more with the despicable scientist.  

 

Sacajawea, despite the danger couldn’t help a small smile, she loved to keep her love on his toes. He blushed so beautifully too. 

 

Grainsborough threw himself down the first corridor on the right straight into a gauntlet of animated medieval armour. 

 

“What in God’s name?!”

 

The nearest suit of armour raised its hinged face guard to reveal a howling emptiness. 

 

“God has no place here.” Came the soulless monotone, deep and hollow like it housed the pit of hell itself. 

 

Grainsborough screamed. 

 

All the assembled armour turned to face him and laughed, harsh and cruel the sounds reverberated around the empty suits, like a tempest of nightmares. 

 

The scientist began to take shaky steps backwards. 

 

Teddy appeared at the other end of the long corridor, “Run man! The Huns are coming! You must run! They’re only charms! A parlor trick! RUN!”

 

The professor, trusting the man who’d saved him from the murderous Sacajawea charged headlong through the guards, earning nicks and scrapes from expertly wielded weapons. The whole garrison knew not to cleave and rend, despite dearly wishing they could. They were to scare and muss only. 

 

They took great pride in doing so. They did not take kindly to one of their own being cornered, outnumbered and molested. No! That was not the way of chivalry, if you had quarrel with someone you demanded satisfaction and met them on the field, abusing them whilst they were chained was despicable. 

 

The professor all but fell in to the next corridor, running in a blind panic now clothes slit and sliced expertly nicking skin and drawing delicate beads of blood. He had only one thing in mind now, try to find his way to Ahkmenrah’s tomb where he could stop this madness. Running as he was he did not notice the carefully laid traps. 

 

The miniatures, led by Jed and Octavius braced themselves on the first trip wire. 

 

“Ready boys!” 

 

“Steady men. Steady.”

 

“NOW!”

 

They raised the wire as the man hurtled past.

Grainsborough went flying, sprawling to the floor feet caught in the rope that the miniatures had released with expert timing. Larry refused to let them take a more active, closer role to the professor’s torment since he and the others had absolutely no doubt the man would try and crush every single person who he could reach. 

Jed and Octavius had planned for this. With a combination of roman ingenuity and the westerners verve they’d set traps through the whole section, everyone carefully in place according to plan, fetched up by their bigature team-mates as soon as the sun set, sneaking up the back staircases to avoid detection. 

Grainsborough picked himself and ran harder, charging into every single one of the lures set for him, tripping again, having objects catapulted at him, things swinging into his face and even the Mayans had rallied, unleashing a volley of poison darts at his face the final time he fell. 

The man stumbled out their area with barely his wits of satchel intact. 

“This is madness! I will find you Ahkmenrah! I will bring you to heel!” He yelled Manically, the rage at having being so abused burning out any sense he might have had at this point to realise it was a losing battle. No, he, Grainsborough was a professor, he was better than all of this, he would not be beaten. He would succeed and retrieve his prize.

Larry and the rest of them had been counting on this. 

Pride before a fall and all that. 

Well this guy had a long way to fall…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has stuck with me reading this, I have two more chapters after this one and then we are done! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first part of this plan! Please let me know what you think!


	12. Courage and Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahkmenrah finally faces the man who tortured him, who abused him, all for his own gain. 
> 
> It is a sight to behold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahk exacts his own special brand of justice and about time too! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!

The cavemen blocked off Grainsborough’s other route, three brutes all swinging their clubs menacingly. 

Fine. Whilst brains over brawn usually worked he didn’t want to risk himself against those viscous looking clubs. He headed in the opposite direction towards another corridor, ignoring the one they actually wanted him down.

Olaf the Viking Lord soon put a stop to that, his loyal men charging up the way the professor had been taking scaring the man back down the right corridor, bellowing all the while, “FOR AHKMENRAH!”

Grainsborough yelled in terror, backing away hurriedly, almost tripping over himself he sprinted down the hallway they had wanted him to take-straight into the waiting arms of Lewis and Clark. They marched on him, grim-faced and menacing raising muskets at the frantic professor. 

“You think you can steal from us? Steal the one who gives us life? Ahkmenrah is our lord. He deserves your respect!”

As Lewis was speaking Clark was taking careful aim. 

“You can’t do anything to me! I’m real! I’m a human being!” Cried the professor. 

“So is Ahkmenrah!”

Clark swung his musket at the last second catching Grainsborough in the gut forcing the air out of him. 

“He’s yours to deal with gentlemen.” 

Grainsborough, doubled over as he was consumed with the pain of the blow hadn’t noticed that he hadn’t hit the floor. He looked up, horrified to find himself in hand of faceless civil war soldiers. He screamed in terror, “Let me go you monsters!”

“I rather think it is you who is the monster,” noted Clark calmly as the scientist struggled and hollered. 

“You are in our world now sir,” intoned Lewis looking murderous, “you must learn you place.” 

Grainsborough screamed again. The hands that held him suddenly flung him forwards. He shrieked as the ground leapt up to meet him but he was caught in more hands before he made contact. What ensued was a rough game of pass the parcel, with Grainsborough as the unwanted prize. 

 

They shoved and thrust him all the way up the corridor, finally flinging him out in to main corridor once again the ungainly man crashed to floor, landing heavily on his knees. 

 

He didn’t have a moment to recover before he was molested by angry lamas, encouraged by the Peruvian ladies, the creatures biting and kicking him with relish. Grainsborough pulled himself at to his feet and ran. 

 

Straight into the hall of African mammals. 

 

He just about registered the pride of Lions moving towards him as though he were a defenseless gazelle before a blur of dark fur leapt at his face and bit his nose. Hard. 

 

Grainsborough screamed in pain trying to dislodge the feral creature. 

 

Dexter held on hard, he knew this was a bad man who _really_ deserved his worst behavior. He’d upset the museum, his home and whilst he liked to play tricks on people he cared for everyone in the building, they were his family. Even Larry he’d accepted now and had long since stopped trying to drive him away. But this man? No. He’d hurt someone, hurt them deliberately again and again and that just wasn’t acceptable. Plus, he liked Ahk, he was kind and let him sit on his shoulder as he walked about the museum sometimes, he tried to talk to him and understand him which was more than some of the others. So the man he was currently attacking deserved everything he got till he got him into position.  

 

He leapt off at just the right moment leaving the man’s face pock-marked with bites and scratches. Grainsborough whirled around with the force of the momentum fighting Dexter had caused and turned straight into the path of the up until now forgotten pride of lions. 

 

Grainsborough shrieked. 

 

Both Serabi and Mufasa moved to pounce. 

 

Grainsborough threw up his arms to defend himself. 

 

A shot rang out. 

 

Grainsborough jumped about a foot in the air in fright. 

 

The animals fled. 

 

Grainsborough turned gratefully to his savior fully expecting it to be the 26th president of the United States. He wasn’t wrong however, this Theodore was looking very, very grim, mounted on Texas, his rifle still smoking. 

 

“M-Mr President?” The man finally sounded shaken. This was all going according to plan. Teddy’s role was about to become apparent, he was bristling with fury, glad he no longer had to uphold his pretense. He very deliberately put away his rifle.

 

“Yes, and you sir? What business do you have here? Answer me! Truthfully and expediently if you please!” 

 

“I-I-I”

 

“Stop babbling man! Three I’s in one mouthful make you sound like an egotistical buffoon.” Teddy’s eyes narrowed at the man, “Now, sir your purpose.” 

 

“I am here to take Ahkmenrah back with me to my research facility.” 

 

“To what end?” Pressed Teddy.

 

“To study. To learn.” 

 

“And you can’t find out what you need to know by just asking him?”

 

“Well some of the information he won’t know himself, that is for his body to tell me.” 

 

“Ah, I believe I understand you.” 

 

The professor let out an audible sigh of relief. 

 

“You would seek to torture our pharaoh under the guise of science!”

 

“No! No! I’m merely-”

 

“DO NOT LIE TO ME!” Roared the president, finally releasing some of the rage he felt at this situation, “I have seen the results of your science! Balderdash and poppycock sir! You are a charlatan to science and all its noble trappings!” He nudged Texas to trot forwards looking as menacing Teddy sounded. Grainsborough began to back up. 

 

“You tortured our pharaoh, not our lord, not our master but our friend, one of the best men I have ever had the privilege to meet and you, you treated him worse than a barbarian. You sir, are the foulest villain I have had the misfortune to lay my eyes on and I shall seek satisfaction!” Teddy draw his cavalry sabre with deliberate relish. His eyes glinted, matching the cold steel of his blade. 

 

The professor stood rooted to the spot for a moment in sheer terror. 

 

“CHARGE!” 

 

Grainsborough suddenly remembered he had feet and fled, unknowingly hurtling up the final corridor of the museum-wide plan. All he knew was that he had to get away, they were all mad, they were all insane but one note of rage burned in him, Ahkmenrah had withstood him! He hadn’t ever revealed the full power of the tablet even when asked in detail. He had planned this revenge! He, professor Grainsborough would get even! He would bring this pharaoh back down to where he belonged, with lab rats and relics. 

 

He was still thinking this as Teddy lazily gained, “You’ll run faster without this! Much better sport!” With that he sliced the laptop strap from the fleeing scientist’s shoulder. It felt easily with the professor’s momentum, hitting the floor with a hard crash, the horrendous syringes scattering across the floor like macabre discarded party favours, their bright colours a clear warning to their hazardous contents. 

 

For a second Grainsborough considered going back for them but he knew that was a fool’s errand. He’d just have to rely on his last resort in his jacket pocket. He put his head down and continued to flee. 

 

He was so focused on the floor in front of him he only looked up at the last second to see that he was careening headlong into the Huns with a scream he dived into a left hand corridor, it was the only way to avoid both the crazy president and the charging hordes. 

 

He could hear them pounding into the floor behind him whilst ahead he saw what looked like the rest of the museum coming the other way, Sacagawea, Lewis, Clark and the Civil War Soldier’s at the front. 

 

“There he is! Seize him! Make him pay!” 

 

Grainsborough did the only thing he could and dived into the only open doorway. 

 

It was dark, the corridor long and carved with hieroglyphics. 

 

He’d finally made it. But now he was here he wasn’t all that confident anymore. He turned to see if he had been followed and was dismayed to see all the figures that had attacked him had followed him inside the long chamber, all grim-faced and stern.  

 

He was trapped. 

 

All he could do was move forwards and face Ahkmenrah since there was no way he could get through the gathered group. 

 

Unless. The professor’s eyes noticed something, the one thing in his warped mind that could provide his salvation, after all, Ahkmenrah was _noble,_ much as he’d mocked the young king there was no denying it after what he had withstood. He had been protecting these people, he saw that now and maybe he, Grainsborough, could turn that to his advantage _,_ he would surely surrender himself if one of his friends were in danger, one of his vulnerable friends…

 

In a move that took everyone by surprise he leapt forwards and snatched up Nicky by the arm. The boy had disobeyed his father orders, deciding he wanted to see justice being done too, Ahk was his friend, his brother in all but blood and this man had hurt him, badly and repeatedly. He wanted to know that he wasn’t ever going to hurt Ahk again. 

 

Nicky struggled hard, trying to use the moves Ahk taught him before he felt something sharp rest against his neck. 

 

He froze. 

 

“Ahkmenrah, Ahkmenrah, come out come out wherever you are!” Taunted Grainsborough, sounding ever-so-slightly unhinged, “I have one of your friends, one of your young friends. Come quietly with me and I will let him live.” 

 

“You dare?!” Came the disembodied voice of the pharaoh. He sounded strong, sure, and dangerous.

 

Larry reached the scene, his heart seized with terror breath catching in his throat as he made a horrible strangled sound in his throat. 

 

It was enough to catch the professor’s attention. 

 

“YOU! You were in on this too?!” The man’s face twisted in betrayed rage, “I should kill you where you stand! Better yet, I should kill this little runt.” Grainsborough took in the abject terror on Larry’s face, no one would have a react like that unless… “He looks familiar, your son I take it? Well maybe this is a lesson not to involve your children in your half-baked little schemes.” 

 

He made to stick Nicky with the ampoule before heroic battle cries split the air. Jed and Octavius leapt from their hiding place in the fur-lined brim of Attila’s helmet, both wielding gladius’ they aimed for the back of the professor’s neck, sinking hilt-deep into the muscles either side of his spine. 

 

“That’s for Ahkmenrah you scum-sucking mollusc!” 

 

“And this is for daring to threaten our Nicholas!” 

 

“AHHHH!” Grainsborough let go of Nicky and the mini syringe, the latter falling to the fall harmlessly in favour of swiping at his punctures. Jed and Octavius leapt clear, their rescue of the situation complete, landing in Sac’s outstretched hands and were quickly squirreled away to safety. 

 

Larry hauled his startled son away from the monstrous academic, hugging him close for a moment, checking he was in fact okay before giving him a look that said ‘We are going to have a TALK later young man’ Larry quickly passed Nicky off to Teddy’s protective embrace before approaching the recovering Grainsborough. 

 

Larry grabbed the man’s shoulder, turning him round before landing a solid punch to the man’s jaw. “Don’t you DARE threaten my son!” The night guard in full parental fury caught the man and drew back his fist for a second strike, “and THIS is for Ahkmenrah, how dare you torture him! How dare you think you’re better than him! How dare you touch him you evil BASTARD!” Larry Daley was not a violent man, but at that moment, fueled by adrenaline and pure paternal fire he felt he could have taken on the collective hordes of Genghis Khan. He aimed another full bloodied punch that sent the bigger man sprawling to the floor. 

 

When Grainsborough regained his senses he realized he was looking at a pair of golden sandals. 

 

“Get up professor.”

 

Grainsborough bridled at the order, given with such incontestable authority. It made the last of the professor’s sanity evaporate. His blood boiled. Despite everything he was still convinced he was in the right, that he was the wounded party and that Ahkmenrah was no more than an impudent young whelp who needed bringing to heel by his betters. His time had passed! He was to be studied now by experts. By _him_. 

 

He staggered to his feet, ready to unleash this tirade until his saw the look in the pharaoh’s eyes. 

 

Ahkmenrah was blazing in fury, dressed forward, khopesh in hand, the blade glinting menacingly in the professor’s face. It was as though in that moment he was truly Ra-born, the intensity of his stare enough to the rival the sun itself. 

 

“You and I have a reckoning. I was willing to be lenient, thinking you only driven mad by the power you wielded over me in your domain but you come here, instead of remorse clawing your soul you were triumphant, righteous in your mission to re-appropriate me as though I were no more than chattel, you intended to abuse me further, to continue your abhorrent treatment of me for the so called furthermost of science which I know now to be false, they were only to further your warped view of the past and earn you accolades in contempt of truth.”

 

Ahk reiterated, summing up the man’s crime for everyone to hear. 

 

“You tortured me. You tortured me simply because you could!”

 

“No! I--!” 

 

“SILENCE!” Roared Ahk, “You will not dishonour me further by assaulting my ears with your wretched speech. You tortured me. Made a play of it, dressed it up as something noble but you were acting as such simply because you could. Children as young as the one you tried to murder before me have learned that such behavior is wrong. And yet you persisted. For. Five. Days. You made me curse the gift of the Gods for granting me life after death. You made me despair to a depth I did not know existed and believe my truth when I say that I know despair.” He flashed a mirthless grin, “And above all this, over all the torture and hurt you wrought upon me you would threaten my friends? YOU WOULD THREATEN MY YOUNGER BROTHER?!”

 

Grainsborough actually quailed under Ahk’s verbal onslaught.

 

“I will have my satisfaction! But first, since you are so unknowing, so uneducated as to how to behave better than a child I suggest a lesson. You are in dire need of teaching.” 

 

He saw the man bristle at the insult. 

 

“Good. I see part of you still sees me as the insolent whelp who must be broken unto your will. I invite you to try.” Ahk quickly turned his weapon, offering his kopesh hilt first. “Feel that rage? Your misplaced righteousness? Use it. Attack me. See if you can best me modern man.” 

 

The entire museum held their breath. They knew Ahk was toying with him the way a particularly vicious cat taunts a shrew but none of them could bring themselves to oppose such a move. This was his catharsis and whilst he was peaceable most of the time, Ahk as much as Attila was born and raised in a warrior culture. He needed vengeance. He needed blood. 

 

Grainsborough took the blade with equal parts trepidation and glee, it was clear part of the man had snapped and he really thought he could take on Ahk and win. He charged forwards. Ahk jumped neatly out of the way slapping the man on the back of the head as he passed. Grainsborough lunged again, Ahk dodged effortlessly, this time slapping the man’s face as he passed. The professor swung wildly, Ahk ducked and weaved, each time he landed a hard, reprimanding slap to his opponent in an almost lazy fashion, like he was bored. 

 

This only served to infuriate Grainsborough further, his attacks got more erratic as Ahk got more disapproving, “no, no, no, block, parry then thrust! Honestly! You’d think you’d never studied ancient culture! Your higher mind is letting you down modern man, you should be able to anticipate my movements being as intelligent as you are!” His voice was dripping with sarcasm, turning every taunt and phrase back on the man who first used them, “what’s the matter? Being beaten by a mere boy? I thought you were better than me?” 

 

He landed a few more insulting slaps before tiring of his game. The last attempt by Grainsborough had Ahk deliberately tripping him up so he sprawled messily across the floor. 

 

“Are you not enjoying this?” Mocked Ahk, “Your chance to learn some more? I am here for you to study am I not?”

 

Ahkmenrah sneered at the prone man. 

 

“But now we are on my terms. I am not some bound subject for you to torture, someone to plunder for knowledge and learning. You had freedom to ask any and all questions of me and I would have answered you truthfully but you preferred your threats, your needles and your knives. You squandered my good will and it shall never return to you.” 

 

Grainsborough looked up and finally, _finally_ , realized the truth. He had completely and totally underestimated Ahkmenrah. All of his fallacy was laid bare and the terror at the realization that he was completely alone in enemy territory. No one knew where he was, he’d not told anyone and had deleted all his data from the servers. His staff would not miss him and the university were already unhappy with his use of funding for the original project, there would be hell to pay when they found out he’d used the resources on Ahkmenrah as he did. No one would come for him. No one was coming to the rescue. And it was all his own fault. 

 

His eyes widened at last with full comprehension of the enormity of his crime. 

 

Ahkmenrah was cool and collected now which made the whole thing a hundred times worse. “You call me monster and yet I do not vivisect for the thrill of it, I do not mock pain and I do not steal what only intimacy may give!” Ahk was blazing in his fury, he wasn’t scared, wasn’t ashamed but determined to witness his abuser and see him for what he really was, weak, greedy and wretched. “You are in my power now and you know fear. My fear. The fear you forced upon me and made me swallow till it almost consumed me.” 

 

Ahk made an obvious dispassionate show of looking him up and down.

 

“But now I have faced you, man to man and I find you weak and wanting. You are the foulest vermin and I do not fear you.”

 

He paused, glaring down at the trembling scientist.

 

“I pity you.”

 

 “But” He continued, “I cannot allow you propagate your misery onto anyone else, any of my family or beyond. You have wasted your taste of life, I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of a fourth king, ruler of the lands of my fathers and I have felt the earth shift and change over four millennia. I could have shared so much with you.”

 

His eyes flashed dangerously, “But that was not your wish.” He snarled, “So you must make do with my wish.” 

 

“No! No you can’t! It’s not right!”

 

“Nothing you did to me was right either, the way you bullied your workers into doing your dirty work for you. No one shall miss you. You are not even sorry for what you did, only sorry that you are having to face the consequences. I am done with you.”

 

Picking up the tablet Ahk began to speak, low, sure and full of command, eyes blazing like the desert sun of his homeland. 

 

_ “Render from this worm the gift of life, reverse your magic, transform flesh unto wax never to be touched again by magic, yield him immune from the tablets grace. Cold for all eternity.”  _

 

The tablet glowed, this time it was an inverse of colour, Larry had never realized you could actually get black light but well, hey, ancient magic. 

 

The light poured out of the tablet like oil, hitting the floor, flooding towards the terrified scientist. 

 

“No!” Grainsborough screamed, “NO!” 

 

It was way too late, the black light engulfed him, wrapping around his shrieking body until there was nothing but light. There was a blinding flash that had almost everyone covering their eyes, one final scream then silence. 

 

Ahk watched the whole event, face set like stone, a ruler seeing his will done. 

 

Larry opened his eyes to see Ahk surveying the result of his spell, there was triumph there as well as relief. Ahk looked a lot lighter, like the weight that had been burdening him had been finally eased. 

 

The night guard let his eyes drift to the figure of Grainsborough. 

 

The man was perfectly still, perfectly rendered in lifeless wax. 

 

They’d done it. Ahk had done it. Grainsborough would never be a problem again. Ahkmenrah had faced his demon and won. 

 

Larry gave him a moment to savour his victory before throwing his arms around the pharaoh and wrapping him up close. 

 

“Well done Ahk! Well done! I can’t tell you how proud I am of you.” 

 

Ahk looked a little shell-shocked but pleased, “Thank you, it needed to be done but I could not have achieved this without you and everyone else.” They broke apart after another heartfelt hug. This was cue for everyone else to surge forwards, cheering and congratulating. 

 

Sacagawea and Teddy both swept Ahk up in a tight hug before Attila lifted the young man up in a crushing bear hug. Jed and Octavius gave him their most formal salutes before hollering and cheering with the rest of the miniatures, brought along by the bigatures, the roman and the cowboy hugging each other in more than mere exuberance. Lewis and Clark both clapped Ahk on the back with heartfelt ‘well dones’ whilst Dexter petted Ahk’s face affectionately. Both Mufasa and Serabi gave his hands and face a long lick. 

 

They had done it, all played their part, all had helped Ahkmenrah find his justice, together. Family. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it. 
> 
> Ahkmenrah, fuelled with Courage and Honour, supported by his friends, his family, sought his own justice and won. 
> 
> One more chapter and this story will reach a hopefully satisfactory end for everyone. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahk and Larry reflect on what has happened and Larry reveals one last plan of his own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is the end of Courage and Honour. I hope you have all enjoyed the ride!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me and read all of this. This is by far and away the hardest, most challenging story I have ever written and I surprised myself with the content. I hope this ends it satisfactorily for you, please let me know what you think of this story.

Ahk and Larry were heading slowly back to Ahk’s exhibit, it was nearly dawn. They’d had a party to end all parties and managed to clean up that and every evidence of their dealings with the professor too. 

“So, awful two weeks.” Began Larry awkwardly 

“That’s putting it mildly.” Replied Ahk in his most deadpan British.

“I know.” 

“Yes,” Ahk refused to be drawn into a maudlin conversation, right now he was feeling happy and intended to stay that way until at least tomorrow, “yes it was but at least I know I will never be troubled by him again.” 

“Yeah about that, so long as I never find out what you guys did with that wax figure I am good.” 

“That I can promise you Larry.” Ahkmenrah and the others may or not have played a party game with it in the basement. One based around the practice of a piñata. Although, Ahk was pretty certain that most children’s party games didn’t use swords as bats. Oh well, he would just chalk it up to cultural misunderstandings if he were ever asked though it did make the pieces easier to clean up and dispose of. 

 

“Thanks. Um, about everything else—”

 

“I will have to endure the memories.” Cut in Ahk quickly, “And that is what I will do, I have faced down the real thing and they can now drift slowly into my collection of many unpleasant memories but I am beginning to replace them increasingly with pleasant ones. It will take time I have no doubt but I know I do not face these memories alone and for now, that is enough.” 

 

Larry nodded, placing a reassuring hand on Ahk’s arm, “Well you call on us, anytime you know.” 

 

“I do. I do know. And I am beyond grateful.” 

 

“What are friends for?” Grinned Larry.

 

“Indeed.” The word was heavy with emotion, the implication clear, “Thank you.”

 

“Um Ahk, that spell.” 

 

It was Ahk’s turn to grin, “It worked rather well I thought.”

 

“You just make that up? Like on the fly or what that an actual spell you learned?”

 

“Well, once you know the basics of the instructions you can formulate your own so long as you don’t deviate too far.” 

 

“So in other words, ‘yes Larry I can totally make up my own spells and have them work’.” 

 

Ahk quirked an eyebrow as the amused smirk tugged at his mouth. “Yes Larry, I can totally make up my own spells and have them work.”

 

Larry gave him a gentle shove, it was nice to have a glimmer of the Ahk before this nightmare started. 

 

“The reason I was asking is that if you could work another one I might have a plan I can share with you.” 

 

“Oh?” Ahk’s interest was piqued.  

 

“Well, I had Grainsborough bring a few things along with him.” 

 

Ahk turned to face him fully, placing a hand on the night guard’s arm, “Larry you don’t have to be delicate around me, I shall not shatter. I hope I have proved that by now.” 

 

“Yeah, of course you have, it’s just so, seedy saying it out loud.” 

 

Ahk frowned at the unfamiliar word, “Seedy?” 

 

“Gross.” Larry quickly translated, “the idea that I put a price on you, even for the plan, it still kinda makes me feel sick.” 

 

Ahk’s eyes widened in realisation, stepping forwards quickly he hugged the breath out of the startled night guard. “Thank you.”

 

Ahk knew he didn’t have to explain, all his actual life there were prices, values placed on him, in his afterlife it was no different, he was only considered worthy by his value in gold. 

 

Here however, it was very different. 

 

And he would feel forever blessed for that.       

 

“It’s cool buddy, you’re one of us, our friend. And friends help each other out. One of the things I asked for was a replacement mummy corpse.” 

 

“What? Why?” Ahk was trying hard to work out the reasoning, they didn’t need another figure. 

 

“Because I knew he could get a very realistic one made or put together in time, and I wanted you to have an option to not have to go back to your sarcophagus every night.” Ahk’s eyebrows disappeared into his crown. Larry pushed on quickly, “if you can work your magic the poor figure won’t have to come to life, he won’t get all fleshy like you anyway I’m guessing so that’s going to suck for him and everyone else who sees him and panics. So I was thinking, make him inanimate and hey presto you’ve got a body double. He can stay in your sarcophagus from time to time when you really don’t want to face it and we hide you somewhere up on the fourth floor.”

 

Ahk was staggered, “You, you would do that? For me?” 

 

“Of course I would, dude, I can’t even begin to imagine how much you hate that thing. And I bet it’s a hundred times worse now so I thought, if I could get something to make it easier, have something that worked as a convincing decoy then it’d free you up sometimes. So if someone looked inside during the day the alarm wouldn’t be raised.”

 

He paused, trying to gauge Ahk’s reaction.  

 

“What do you think?” 

 

Ahk considered the offer before speaking, “I think I’d like to find somewhere on the fourth floor.” He beamed at Larry, the full I-am-an-actual-descendant-of-the-sun-see-how-brightly-I-can-smile beam that had Larry laughing and wrapping the young man up in another hug. 

 

“You got it pal.”

 

***

 

Over the next few months it became commonplace for Ahk to retire to his room sometimes of an evening, not to his exhibit but to his room. 

 

Larry and Nicky as well as some of the skilled craftspeople amongst the exhibits had helped furnish a small forgotten office tucked away in a dusty corner of the seldom used fourth floor. Ahk had the key for it and could lock himself inside ready for the day. It wasn’t big or grand like his room in the palace, it was small and cosy and undeniably HIS. 

 

Using some of the money Grainsborough had brought with him (some was carefully donated to the museum, bit by bit. And at the insistence of the exhibits Larry was ordered to take some each month to cover what he had spent on resources for them out of his own pocket) Larry bought Ahk a bed that first Saturday, a real, proper bed which several of them had spent half the evening building laughing all the while, eventually having to seek out Olaf to provide translations for the indecipherable instructions.  

 

Ahk’s room now contained a bookshelf stuffed with books, a bed, posters supplied by Nicky depicting their shared favourite musicians as Ahk stubbornly referred to them despite how many times Nicky tried to insist they were called ‘bands’, a small lamp and a glow in the dark clock so Ahk was never left in total darkness if he didn’t want to be. Nicky had even given him his old mp3 player and headphones, loaded with Ahk’s favourite music so he didn’t have to fall asleep in silence. 

 

He spent several nights a week sleeping there, though he made sure he spent at least a few nights in his sarcophagus, he refused to be beaten by his fear and knowing he had somewhere else to sleep now made it all the more easier, that he had a room for himself here, that people cared enough about him to set it up for him and with him. He still had nightmares, there was no escaping that but they no longer made him feel weak for having them in the first place. There was usually either someone to talk to or someone to help provide a distraction depending on his mood. He occasionally used the number Larry had provided him with, it helped when there were things he did not want to share with a face no matter how caring they were. 

 

The night hours were delayed in starting back up due to extra wiring work that needed completion before the museum could re-open. The two week break where everything had happened became a month. Ahk managed to resume his role in the night hours activity knowing that it was only for half the night, Larry had insisted he only give one tour an evening to begin with and that he was paired up with someone to share the responsibility. Sacagawea buddied up with him happily, they became quiet the crowd pleasers with their sibling-like behavior. 

 

Ahk settled into a routine, he knew he was slowly healing, knew it would take him time and that the experience had marked him but it did not define him. He was still himself, still Ahkmenrah, whole and living under the light of the moon. He was safe, he was amongst family. 

 

He was home. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has been reading this, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!

**Author's Note:**

> And it's only just beginning...
> 
> (I'm so sorry everyone! Please let me know what you think.)


End file.
